Queen of the Darkness
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: In a town that hates pokemon, an exceptional trainer emerges.................... Story of Karen
1. In the beginning

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
A/N: Lance, Lance, Lance, that's all I hear about!!! How about Karen once in a while!? ^_^  
  
8888888888888888888888888888------------------------------------------------ --  
  
School is out in the town of Elwane in Johto. Ten-year-old Karen runs out of her school and to the corner to catch the bus. Like always, she is about ten seconds too late. Groaning, she walks the five miles to her house. The town is nice enough, people here take pride in keeping it clean, everything is arranged just "so", and children can be seen playing after the school is let out. It is only missing one thing.  
  
Pokemon.  
  
In this town, there are no pokemon allowed. In fact, traps have been set around the city to make sure no pokemon get in. Thinking about it makes Karen just a little upset. Trainers keep clear of this city, so they have to rely on themselves. Most tourists find out they can't bring their pokemon and they then stay away. Pokemon......what did they ever do to deserve this?  
  
Karen walks in silence. She wants to be a pokemon trainer. Even though the stories she heard.......are pokemon trainers really cruel? Maybe she could teach them to be nicer! She could do it. And she would always cherish her pokemon.....  
  
"Why do I do this to myself?" she wonders. Every day since she turned ten she has been dreaming about becoming a trainer. And every evening she would undoubtedly realize that it can't happen. Her parents are definitely not going to give her permission. She won't even ask them. There doesn't seem to be a point. But this desire just keeps growing. She looks up and sees her house. Charging the door, she almost forgets to open it as she races in and up to her room.  
  
"Hi honey!" her mom calls. Karen is already upstairs before she finishes the greeting. "Kids." She shakes her head and goes back to the dishes. Meanwhile, Karen has locked the door to her room. She has to; she has forbidden material in there. In a small safe under her bed, are pokemon guidebooks. She draws the curtains, then opens the safe. She pulls out the book which tells about all of the pokemon and their traits. As she flips through, she sees one that just makes her stop.  
  
" 'Umbreon: This pokemon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pours'. Cool." Karen says. She flips a few more pages. A few others seem to come right out at her. Murkrow, Gengar, Sneasel, Houndour/Houndoom. She sighs. "Too bad it will never happen." She says. Then she looks up. She thought she heard someone coming up the stairs. Quickly, she puts the book back into the safe and locks it, then puts it back under her bed.  
  
"Karen?" Her mother calls through the door. "You all right in there?" Karen thinks fast. "I'm fine mom!" she says. "Just doing my homework!" She unlocks the door quietly and goes back onto her bed with one of her schoolbooks out. Her mom opens the door. "Well, don't study too hard. Dinner will be ready soon." She says. As her mom leaves, Karen lets out a sigh of relief. Then she gets an idea. "Here's hoping this works." She says.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888-----------------------------------------  
  
**That night**  
  
It is completely pitch black. No moon tonight, which Karen is thankful for. She studies the night sky carefully. At about eleven thirty, she hears her parents go to bed. Carefully, she makes her way out her window. After she is out, she heads to the woods behind her house. Her house is near the town border, so it is only about ten minutes before she encounters the first set of pokemon traps. She carefully gets past them, then past the second set and the third. This is her first time seeing this area. And she immediately hates her town. These are designed to kill them.....not hold them back. How can they be so cruel!? When she reaches the forth and final set, she inhales sharply. A small Umbreon is trapped in one of them. It is howling in pain. Its leg is bleeding harshly from the trap. Karen carefully makes her way over to where it is. The Umbreon sees her and bares its teeth.  
  
"Shh..it's OK, I won't hurt you." Karen whispers. The Umbreon doesn't move. She carefully puts out her hand. Umbreon sniffs it a moment, then starts whining. Karen pulls open the trap and takes the little pokemon out of it. She is holding it when the trap snaps shut again. She takes a piece of her sleeve and tears it off, then wraps it around Umbreon's leg.  
  
"Um...bree..." It says. Karen snuggles it carefully.  
  
"We have to get you healed." She says. She looks back at her 'home'. She can't take it there. They may kill it. She looks in the other direction. After a moment, she heads off, away from her past, and into her future.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888------------------------------------------------ -----  
  
If anyone likes this idea, I may continue. K? 


	2. finally made it, but now what?

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
--------------------------88888888888888888888888888888  
  
Karen races blindly down the first road she sees. The little Umbreon is starting to get weaker. Since she has never been outside of her town, she has no idea where to go. Dawn is coming, and she knows her parents will be up soon. She can't help but wonder what their reaction will be when they find out about her leaving, and then about the pokemon. But right now, she races with all her strength to get the little Umbreon help.  
  
"Um...bre....on...." Karen gently puts her hand over its mouth.  
  
"Shh...save your strength." She says. Umbreon snuggles closer to her. She looks up again, and finally sees a city. She can only hope the hospital here will help the little pokemon. She sees the familiar red cross symbolizing the hospital. She walks in and one of the nurses stops her.  
  
"You're new at this, aren't you?" she says. Karen looks up at her.  
  
"Can't you help it?" she says indicating Umbreon. The nurse shakes her head.  
  
"You want the P.C. down the street." Karen gives her a blank look.  
  
"P.C.?" she repeats. "What's that?"  
  
"The Pokemon Center of course." The nurse leads her outside. Then she points down the street. "The building with the pokeball shape in it." Karen thanks her and charges down the street. The few people who are up give her curious glances as she races past them. She goes up to the door, but finds it locked.  
  
"PLEASE!! YOU HAVE TO HELP!!" Karen shouts. No one answers. Umbreon has its eyes closed. She can't tell if it is just sleeping, or.........  
  
"What's all the noise?" Nurse Joy comes out finally. She sees a blond- haired girl dressed in black holding an Umbreon. Karen looks up.  
  
"Please......" she says between tears. She holds up Umbreon. Nurse Joy shouts into the Pokemon Center and two Chanseys come out with a stretcher. Joy carefully takes Umbreon and puts it on top, then brings it inside. Karen follows, until one of the Chanseys makes her stop.  
  
"Sorry, you have to wait here." Nurse Joy calls as she goes into the Emergency Room. Karen goes over to the couches and sits down. Now all she can do is wait.  
  
--------------------------------- 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
**Five hours later**  
  
//They are still in there....// Karen thinks. She is getting really worried. //What if I failed......What if Umbreon...........//  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine." She looks up. A young boy with dirty blond hair, about her age, in jeans and a white t-shirt comes up to her. As he gets closer, she can see a mask covering his eyes. Something about him spooks her. Instinctively, she backs up.  
  
"Who are you?" she says. He smiles.  
  
"My name is Will Strateen. Hello Karen." He says. Karen gets suspicious.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she says. The boy smiles again.  
  
"I'm Psychic. That's how." Karen actually seems relieved. That explained the aura she felt. Psychics had a way of spooking people. "You have a pokemon?" he asks.  
  
"I thought you said you were Psychic." She counters. He just shakes his head.  
  
"Kinda mixed signal, you are." He responds. "You seem to have one, yet at the same time you don't. And it isn't making sense."  
  
"I.......come from Elwane...." she stops speaking as Will backs up.  
  
"What are you doing here then?!" he yells. Then he seems to calm down. His eyes seem to be staring at the wall.  
  
"Will? What's going on?" Karen says. She snaps her fingers in front of his face a few times. He doesn't even blink. After a few minutes, he seems to come back.  
  
"So that's what's going on." He says. He turns to Karen. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He says. Karen is confused.  
  
"What did you do, and do I need to hurt you for it." She says. Will smirks.  
  
"In that case, I'm going to get out of arm's length before I say this." He goes behind the couch. "I read your mind. I saw what you went through this past year. And also how you rescued that Umbreon." Karen sits down on the couch hard. Before she can say anything, Nurse Joy comes back. In her arms is the little Umbreon.  
  
"This is a very lucky little girl." She says. She lays Umbreon on the couch next to Karen. Umbreon looks up at Karen, then crawls onto her lap and curls up. Karen pets her.  
  
"Thank you...." she whispers. Nurse Joy smiles.  
  
"First Pokemon?" she asks. Karen looks away.  
  
"Not exactly." She says. Nurse Joy finally notices Will.  
  
"Do you need something?" she asks. Will shakes his head.  
  
"Just a once over, nothing that can't wait." He says. He puts his hand on Karen's shoulder. Karen doesn't look up. She is watching Umbreon sleeping on her lap.  
  
"Umbreon will need to rest for a few days, but there is no reason you can't take her." Nurse Joy says. She manages to get Karen to look up at her. "Do your parents know you are out here?" Karen just shakes her head. "We better call them then." Karen looks up horrified.  
  
"No, please!" she says. Joy looks confused.  
  
"You need your parent's permission to become a trainer." She says.  
  
"They will kill her if they see her!" Karen is starting to cry now. Nurse Joy is torn between calling and not calling. Will sits down next to Karen and puts an arm around her.  
  
"It'll be OK, you'll see." He says. "I'll help you become a trainer, if you want." Karen looks up at him. Before anybody can do anything, Officer Jenny comes in.  
  
"Is there a Karen Oleke here?" she says. Karen stands up holding Umbreon. "Come with me." She takes one last look at Will, then heads out. Standing in front of the Pokemon Center are her parents. And boy are they pissed.  
  
"What in the world are you doing! And what is that ugly thing!?" her father shouts. She closes her eyes, trying not to start yelling herself. Finally she looks up.  
  
"I'm helping this Umbreon. Unlike you who would rather kill it." Her parents look at her with wide eyes. She never talked like that to them before. Her father shakes his head.  
  
"Fine. You want to be a trainer? Fine. But remember this, if you do, you can NEVER come home. We will not even acknowledge you as our daughter." Karen stares a moment. This is her chance! But, will the price be worth it?  
  
8888888888888888888888888--------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
I'm going to leave it here. :) Karen's decision (like you don't already know what it is) will be in the next chapter. 


	3. getting ready to go

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it..... but I don't.  
  
-------------------7777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Karen just stands there. //Family, or Pokemon?// she is becoming torn. This past year, this is her chance. But she will never see her parents again. They won't even say she exists. When that thought comes to her mind, she looks at Umbreon. Umbreon looks up at her with the sad eyes. Karen makes her decision.  
  
"You can't be my parents. Not my real ones." She says. Her mom's eyes go wide. Her father clenches his fist. "If you loved me, like you keep saying you do, you wouldn't be making me choose. You would love me no matter what I did. I want out. I want to be a Pokemon Trainer." Her parents stand there speechless. Will and Nurse Joy have come outside and heard most of it. For a moment, no one moves. Then her father nods.  
  
"Fine. I don't want a wretch for a daughter anyway." He says. He pulls his wife into the car. Officer Jenny turns to him.  
  
"She has permission then?" she asks. Karen's father nods, then gets in the car himself and drives off. Jenny gets on her bike. "Good Luck! And you should see about getting yourself a Pokedex." She says driving off. When they are gone, Karen sinks down onto the ground. Umbreon starts licking her face.  
  
"Hey, hey! All right already!" Karen says laughing. Umbreon stops. "I don't want to leave you behind." She feels a hand on her shoulder. When she looks up, she sees Will sitting down next to her.  
  
"You OK?" he asks.  
  
"What happened to 'I'm Psychic'?" Karen asks.  
  
"There is a code of ethics for this you know." He responds. Karen gives a wan smile. Then she looks down.  
  
"Did I do the right thing?" she asks. Will thinks a moment.  
  
"I don't know. But you did what you thought was right, and that's all anyone can do." Will takes her hand. "My offer is still on." Karen nods.  
  
"Thanks. I don't even know where to begin." They head inside the Pokemon Center.  
  
----------------------------------333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
**Inside, about an hour later**  
  
"So what kind of pokemon do you have?" Karen asks. Will smiles and produces three pokeballs. Just to show off, he has them floating in the air. Karen groans.  
  
"I'll show you." Will says smiling. He releases the pokemon. A Natu, Smoochum, and Exeggcute. Karen just stares a moment.  
  
"All psychics?" she says. Will gives her a strange look.  
  
"You expected something else?" he says. Karen puts Umbreon down next to Natu.  
  
"Aren't Dark types super on Psychic?" she asks. Will nods.  
  
"And Bug. But Fighters and Poison are weak." Will pulls out his Pokedex. "Dark types, super on Psychic and Ghost, weak against Fighting and Bug." He puts it away.  
  
"How do I get one of those?" Karen asks. Will points behind her. Nurse Joy is coming up to them with a pokedex.  
  
"Prof. Oak sent this over for you." She says handing it to Karen. "He seemed intrigued by you. Better not disappoint." She smiles and leaves.  
  
"Gee, no pressure now." Karen says. Will laughs.  
  
"What kind of pokemon do you want?" he asks.  
  
"Let's see, Umbreon was already on my list, but it will be a few days before I can catch anything. She can't fight." Umbreon goes up to her and starts rubbing against her leg. Karen looks down at her. "You a cat now?" she says laughing. She pets Umbreon. Then she turns back to Will. "A Murkrow would be neat. And a Houndour. Ghosts are cool too!"  
  
"Gee, no theme here." Will says. "And you were yelling at me about only taking one type." Karen sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I'm going for the cool ones." She says.  
  
"Psychics are cool." Will shoots back. Karen gets a really evil grin.  
  
"A Sneasel can do double damage to your Exeggcute." She says.  
  
"Only if you use a TM." Will retorts. "Karen, we can do this all night. So instead, how about we see about getting you a couple more pokemon. But don't get your hopes up about a Sneasel." Karen's face falls.  
  
"You don't think I can train one?" she asks. Will shakes his head.  
  
"I don't think we can find one." He says. "You need the Elite Four's permission to go near Mt. Silver. And as far as I know, that is the only place to find them." Karen lights up.  
  
"Maybe Elene will take us!" she says. Elene is the current Grand Champion.  
  
"They said approachable, not willing to help." Will says. Karen frowns. "Oh cheer up, maybe we will find someone who is willing to trade." Karen is up and at the door.  
  
"Let's go!" she says. Will grabs her arm and drags her back.  
  
"We doing league or just roaming around?" he asks. Karen thinks a moment.  
  
"League!" she finally says. She looks around. "Where did Umbreon go?" she says. Umbreon comes out of a room with Nurse Joy.  
  
"Well, I don't know what he has been eating, but he heals pretty quick. You should be able to battle after all." Nurse Joy says. Umbreon looks all proud of herself. Karen looks at Joy.  
  
"How do we enter the Pokemon League?" she asks.  
  
"Johto league?" Joy asks. Both Karen and Will nod. "Right this way." She leads them over to a machine in the corner of the center. "I'll need your Pokedexes." They each hand her the dexes. Joy inserts Karen's into the machine first. A picture of Karen lights up in the center of the screen, and a smaller picture of Umbreon is below her.  
  
"Karen Oleke, Elwane City. Welcome to the Johto League!" the Machine says. Nurse Joy takes the dex out and hands it back to Karen, then hands her a pokeball.  
  
"This is Umbreon's ball. It will attach right to your belt, so you don't need to worry." She says. Karen takes the Pokeball and moves so Will can go in.  
  
"Will Strateen, Psylan City. Welcome to the Johto League!" The Machine says again. He gets his dex back.  
  
"Where is the Pokemart here?" he asks.  
  
"Down the street to the left." Joy says. Umbreon is already sitting next to the door. Karen laughs and goes over. Will is right behind her.  
  
"How much money do you have?" he asks. Karen becomes stricken.  
  
"None......I snuck out of my house, I didn't expect to be coming way out here." She says. Will whistles a bit.  
  
"Come on." He says. Karen and Umbreon follow him out and onward. When they reach the Pokemart, Karen starts to stay outside, until Will pulls her in. Umbreon just follows confused.  
  
"What are we doing? I already told you I don't have any money." Karen says.  
  
"You still need supplies. Don't worry, I've got it covered." Will takes a hand basket from the counter and goes down one of the aisles. Karen follows checking out the stuff.  
  
"Umbree." Karen looks down. Umbreon has found some toys, and wants one. Karen smiles and points to Will.  
  
"He's paying, so you need to ask him." She says. Umbreon goes over and puts a paw on Will's leg. Will looks down and sees Umbreon holding the toy. He looks over at Karen.  
  
"You'll owe me for that one." He says.  
  
"When I get some money I'll pay ya back." Karen says. Will nods, then takes the toy and puts it in the basket, telling Umbreon that is the only one he can get. Karen picks Umbreon up and carries her the rest of the time. Will finally seems done. Karen has no idea what 99% of the things in the basket are. The clerk smiles as they come up.  
  
"Trainers?" she says. Will and Karen nod. The clerk rings it up. "Total is 500 Pokebucks." Will hands her the money, then takes the bags with the stuff and they walk out. When they are outside, Karen turns to him.  
  
" 'Pokebucks'?" she asks.  
  
"Trainers get a different type of currency. Some places ask for ID, so show your Pokedex if they do." Will is once again leading the way.  
  
"Where are we........wait, this is going back to the Pokecenter." Karen says.  
  
"Unless you like sleeping outside......." Will says. Karen decides not to deck him. "I know what you are thinking." He says grinning.  
  
"Forgot about that." Karen says. They go into the Center. Will asks Nurse Joy if she has a couple of rooms. She nods and hands him 2 keys. Will comes back and hands one to Karen.  
  
"I promise I won't wake you at 2 in the morning." He says. Karen gives him a strange look.  
  
"I have no intention of going to bed until 2." She says. "I like the night."  
  
"That explains the pokemon." He says. "But they lock the doors at 11. If you aren't in, you are stuck outside." Karen groans.  
  
"Why?" she says.  
  
"Because there is only one human here on duty. She can't stay up 24/7." He says. Karen nods.  
  
"You knock on my door before 10 and I'm not responsible for broken bones." Karen says. Will chuckles. They head up to their rooms.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, oh queen of darkness." He ducks just as Karen was about to nail him. "Not good to incapacitate your guide.  
  
"Not going to. Just knock some sense into ya." Karen says smiling. Then they both turn in for the night.  
  
----------------------------------------- 777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Will's gonna leave after she gets a couple more pokemon. We can't leave the poor girl stranded, can we? ^_^ 


	4. One step closer new pokemon

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything..... I'm poor.  
  
----------------------------222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
It has been a couple of uneventful days since they left for Violet City. While they are still a few days away from reaching it, they are already planning what to do with 'Eagle', the town's Gym Leader.  
  
"Why do they call him Eagle, anyway?" Karen asks. Will just shrugs.  
  
"Maybe because he uses bird pokemon. I don't know." Will looks around. His Natu is riding on his shoulder. Umbreon is walking next to Karen. Karen gets a bright idea.  
  
"My Umbreon can beat up your Natu." She says. Will grins.  
  
"Umbreon can't jump THAT high." He retorts. He looks around. "This looks like a good spot." He says. Karen is confused.  
  
"Good for what?" she asks.  
  
"Camp." Karen looks at Will.  
  
"You realize that it is two in the afternoon." She says. Will nods.  
  
"I thought you wanted a ghost." Will smiles as Karen lights up. "I'll get it for ya." This makes her growl.  
  
"Umbreon can do it." She says. Umbreon starts the 'I'm tough' bit. Will looks down at her.  
  
"Do you know any dark-moves?" he asks the pokemon. Umbreon sinks down to the ground. "Didn't think so."  
  
"She knows Tackle." Karen says.  
  
"That's a normal-move. It won't have any effect. Umbreon would pass right through it." Will explains.  
  
"Won't it nail your Natu?" Karen asks.  
  
"Depends on what level it is. If it is low enough, it won't have any ghost-moves." He says petting his Natu.  
  
"How long have you been at this anyway?" Karen asks sitting down.  
  
"Hmmm..about 6 months now." He responds sitting across from her. Umbreon has climbed onto Karen lap. Karen absently pets her while speaking.  
  
"And no badges yet?" She says.  
  
"Do you know where Psylan City is?" he asks her.  
  
"I've never even heard of it." She admits. Will smirks.  
  
"It's actually an island about 200 miles south of Cianwood." He says.  
  
"Then why didn't you start at Cianwood?" Karen looks around. Night is coming. They have been there longer than she thought.  
  
"Because they recommend starting in Violet, they say this gym is easier to win in. Especially for beginners. So I came out here." Karen nods. Good enough for her. For a moment, no one says anything. Then they both notice how dark it has gotten. Will quickly gets some wood and starts up a fire. Or tries to anyway. Something keeps blowing it out.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!" Natu screams as he unleashes a psychic attack. Will tries one more time to light the fire, and this time succeeds. They can now see the Gastly that decided to play.  
  
"Natu! Hit it again!" Will shouts. Natu unleashes another Psychic. Gastly doesn't look too good anymore.  
  
"Umbree!" Umbreon decides to put her two cents in and tries to Tackle it. She goes right through it and ends up hitting a tree. Will just shakes his head.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work." He says. Then he turns to Karen. "You want it or not?" He says. Karen takes out one of the pokeballs Will gave her. She throws it at Gastly. It gets caught in the ball, but the ball is shaking like mad. Everyone holds their breath. After a moment, the light on the lock fades, meaning the pokemon is now Karen's. She goes over and picks it up. Umbreon comes over to her.  
  
"You OK?" she asks. Umbreon just begs to be pet. "Guess so." Karen smiles. She goes over her backpack (Will definitely made sure she was prepared). She takes out her sleeping bag and spreads it. On the other side of the fire Will is doing the same thing. The moment Karen finishes laying hers out Umbreon jumps on it.  
  
"Looks like she thinks it's her bed." Will laughs.  
  
"Come here you." Karen picks up Umbreon. Umbreon licks her face. "I gotta sleep here too you know."  
  
"Umbree!" Umbreon snuggles closer to her.  
  
"Attention sucker, aren't ya." Karen smiles as she puts Umbreon down. Karen looks around for a moment, then decides to let Gastly out of the pokeball. It just hovers in front of her a moment.  
  
"Gast?" it says. Umbreon starts speaking really fast. Karen is left behind, but Will, being Psychic, understands every word.  
  
"Heh, Umbreon wants to know why Gastly doesn't like you." Will translates. "And Umbreon is going on about how you are nice, smart, etc." Karen turns red. Umbreon looks at her and notices her embarrassment. Gastly hovers closer to Karen. Then it brushes against her hand. Karen pets it a bit on the top of the head (not like there is anything else). It seems to like it.  
  
"Well, it seems happy enough." She says. Umbreon goes over and uses a paw to point to Will. For a moment, no one knows what is going on. Umbreon points her paw at Gastly, then at Will.  
  
"I think she is saying that Gastly is a boy." Will guesses. Umbreon jumps up and down.  
  
"I guess so." Karen smiles. She recalls Gastly to its pokeball, then lies on her sleeping bag. She pulls out a notebook. Will is sitting on his bag and sees this.  
  
"Diary?" he says smiling. Karen glares at him, then shakes her head.  
  
"Just keeping track." She says.  
  
"Of what?" Karen props herself up on her elbows.  
  
"You know, for a Psychic, you ask a lot of questions." She says.  
  
"Code of Ethics, not supposed to go into other people's heads without permission." He responds. Karen just rolls her eyes then goes back to her notebook. "So what's in there?" Will asks again.  
  
"Keeping track." Karen says again. Will gets up and goes over. Karen has been keeping track of how much all the stuff Will gave her costs.  
  
"Karen, I told you already, the only thing you owe me for is Umbreon's toy." He says. Karen shakes her head.  
  
"I can't......I just doesn't sit right." She says. "I have to repay you. I don't want to feel guilty about it." Will just sighs, knowing that he isn't going to win this one.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." He says. He stares up at the stars. Karen finishes with her notebook and puts it away. She lies on her sleeping bag staring up at the stars like Will. Until Umbreon jumps on her stomach.  
  
"Umbreon!" she says sitting up. Will starts laughing. "If I had something I could throw, you would be feeling it right now!" she says. This just makes Will laugh harder. Karen sighs and lays back down. Umbreon is still on her stomach, and Karen pets her.  
  
"I guess we go to bed now." Will says. Karen shoots him a glare. Then she looks at her watch.  
  
"It's only midnight." She says. This time, Will sits up.  
  
"What do you mean, 'only'?" he asks. Karen smirks.  
  
"Awww, past your bed-time?" she taunts. Will looks like he is going to say something, but decides against it. Instead, he gives a signal to his Natu. "What are you doing?" Karen asks worried. Umbreon jumps down and lies next to Karen. Natu comes over.  
  
"Natu," it says. Then its eyes start to glow. Karen tries to look away, but finds she can't. Umbreon yawns, then goes to sleep. After a few more moments, Karen is fast asleep as well.  
  
"Good work Natu." Will says. He goes under his sleeping bag. Natu comes back over and sits next to him. "Now it's our turn." Will closes his eyes and goes to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 333333333333333333333333333333 


	5. pitstop, and a Sneasel with an attitude

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, and the whole world knows it. I see no real reason to repeat it.  
  
---------------------------------------777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Karen and Will are still heading for Violet. As they come over a hill, they see a city in front of them.  
  
"Is that Violet?" Karen asks. Will shakes his head.  
  
"Nope. That's Cherrygrove. But a pitstop wouldn't hurt anyone." They both head down.  
  
"Finally, some real food." Karen says.  
  
"What, you don't like my cooking?" Will tries to give the wounded pride bit.  
  
"You don't cook it right." Umbreon looks up at her trainer.  
  
"Umbreon seems to think it was fine." Will says.  
  
"It was still red!"  
  
"No it wasn't. I don't like playing hockey with my burgers."  
  
"Well maybe I do!" Karen and Will go on like this for about another ten minutes. When they reach the Pokemon Center they both hand their pokemon to Nurse Joy. When they get them back, they head down to the cafeteria. There are other trainers down there already. They go up to the food counter.  
  
"What can I do for ya?" the lady behind the counter asks.  
  
"A triple cheeseburger, crispy, a huge amount of fries, and a double chocolate milkshake." Karen says. Will looks at her strangely. Karen looks down at Umbreon. "Hmmm, I don't know what you want. Or what Gastly wants." The clerk smiles.  
  
"I think I know something that they will like." She says. Then she turns to Will. "And for you?"  
  
"Chicken Salad, cheese fries, fruit juice, celery stalks, sunflower seeds and cold tomato soup." He says. Karen looks at him like he lost it. The clerk writes it down and hands them a number.  
  
"Fifteen. When it is called, come up and get your stuff." She says. They both head over to a table. Umbreon jumps onto the seat. Karen just smiles and sits next to her. Will sits across from them, with Natu sitting on a napkin on the table.  
  
"Nice and healthy Karen." Will says.  
  
"Least I'm not a rabbit." Karen counters.  
  
"What do you mean 'rabbit'?" Will says.  
  
"Salad is rabbit food. Everyone knows that." Karen smiles. "Gonna start hopping around?" Will groans.  
  
"Like yours is any better. Least I'm not inviting a heart attack."  
  
"You only live once." Karen responds. Will shakes his head.  
  
"FIFTEEN!!" The clerk shouts. Will gets up motioning for Karen to stay there. He comes back a moment later with a tray. On it is their food. They let the rest of their Pokemon out. Gastly hovers next to Karen. Smoochum keeps jumping up and down on the seat until Will goes and gets a booster. Exeggcute seems perfectly happy sitting on the floor. Will puts the sunflower seeds in front of Natu, the tomato soup goes to Smoochum, and the celery stalks get sliced up and given to Exeggcute. Then Will takes his own food. Karen takes hers, then looks at the two bowls. The clerk put tags on them. One says 'Umbreon', the other says 'Gastly'.  
  
"What's this?" Karen asks.  
  
"Pokefood." Will responds. They are specially made for specific pokemon. She marked them for the pokemon they were for." Karen thinks a moment, then puts Umbreon's food in front of her. Umbreon looks at her a moment, then carefully tastes it. Within two seconds, it is gone. Karen laughs.  
  
"You realize that was your whole lunch, right?" she says. Umbreon just looks at her. She gives Gastly the other on. He is a bit slower, and neater, than Umbreon. Karen has a napkin and is wiping Umbreon's face. When she is finished, she turns to her own food.  
  
"Burnt enough for ya?" Will teases. Karen shows him the burger. It is completely black inside and out.  
  
"That's how you are supposed to cook it." She says.  
  
"Yeah, right." Will responds. When they finish their lunch, they go outside to relax for a bit. As Karen relaxes on a bench, Will goes off somewhere. Since she is half-asleep, she doesn't notice, but Umbreon does. After about an hour, Karen is finally awake, but there is no sign of Will.  
  
"Where did he....." She looks around. Umbreon starts jumping up and down. "What?" Karen asks. Umbreon starts walking off in the direction that Will went. Karen gets up to follow, but Will comes back before she can.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"How about telling me when you are going to walk off like that?" Karen says.  
  
"You were snoozing." He responds. Karen just shakes his head. Then she notices the extra pokeball on his belt.  
  
"What 'cha catch?" she asks. Will lets it out. The little Eevee sits there trying to figure out where it is. Then it starts crying. Karen goes over and picks it up.  
  
"There is someone who wants to trade his Sneasel for an Eevee, but so far no one has come forward." Will says.  
  
"You caught it just to trade it?" Karen asks.  
  
"Kid gets what he wants, you get what you want. Both win." He says. Karen looks down at little Eevee.  
  
"But what about what Eevee wants?" she asks. Eevee looks up at her with the sad eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be happy." Will responds. He seems to think a moment. "A lot of people were offering him strong pokemon, some rare pokemon. I wonder why he wants an Eevee so bad." They both get up and head over to where the kid is.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a Dratini for it!" one person is shouting.  
  
"No. I want an Eevee." The kid says. Karen goes up to him. Will gave her the pokeball.  
  
"Hi there." She says. The kid looks at the Eevee she is holding. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lonee." He says. "Sounds like a girl's name, huh." Lonee keeps looking at Eevee.  
  
"You like it?" Karen says.  
  
"Wanna trade?" Lonee asks. "My little sister got hurt, and she can't leave her room. I wanted to get her an Eevee to play with." Karen smiles. She looks down at Eevee.  
  
"Think you can make someone really happy?" she asks it. Eevee seems to get really happy. "I'll take that as a yes." Karen turns back to Lonee. "I heard you had a Sneasel."  
  
"Yeah! I can't really take care of it, I think it has an attitude problem. If you want, you can have it." Karen nods. They trade, and then go their own ways. Karen lets Sneasel out of the pokeball.  
  
"Sneas?" it asks. Then it looks up at Karen. And starts laughing. Umbreon tackles it to the ground. Sneasel tries to scratch it, but Umbreon is too fast.  
  
"Break it up both of ya." Karen says. She turns to the Sneasel. "Behave, understand?" The Sneasel gives her a raspberry, then turns away. Will starts laughing. Karen glares at him.  
  
"Nice one, isn't it." He says. Karen gets an idea.  
  
"I dare you to pull out Exeggcute." She says. Will shrugs and releases it.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Use your psychic power more often." Karen says. She turns to Sneasel. "Bet you can't beat it up." She says. Sneasel glares at her, the rushes a Faint Attack at Exeggcute. Exeggcute tries a psychic blast (too young to realize it won't work), but just gets nailed. Will recalls it before Sneasel can get it again.  
  
"Smart alek." He says. Karen looks at Sneasel.  
  
"Think you can take some birds?" she asks. Sneasel lights up. "You weren't able to battle before, were ya?" Sneasel shakes its head. "Well, we can change that if you want." Sneasel is really happy now. They leave the city on their way to Violet. 


	6. cooperation, and a future gym leader

Queen of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: Read the rest of them.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000333333333333333333333333333333  
  
"Come on Sneasel!" Karen is shouting. Gastly is hovering a few feet away. Umbreon is sitting next to Karen. Sneasel is sitting with her back to Karen.  
  
"Sneas." She says. Gastly is getting impatient. This is supposed to be training. But Sneasel isn't cooperating. Will is standing there watching and trying not to laugh. Karen is still trying to get Sneasel to do something, anything.  
  
"One Faint Attack!?" she yells. Sneasel turns to her and blows a raspberry, then turns back around again. Karen just groans. "This isn't working. What is with you anyway?!"  
  
"Sneas." Sneasel isn't interested in talking. Karen is starting to turn red from all the yelling. Gastly sinks down to the ground looking upset. Will can't hold it in anymore and starts laughing.  
  
"I'm not gonna deck him........I'm not gonna deck him......" Karen mumbles. After a moment she turns back to Sneasel. "Are you gonna battle or not?" she says. Sneasel looks up at her.  
  
"Sneasel." She points to herself, then makes a punching gesture. Then she points to Karen and turns her back on her again.  
  
"You want to fight, but you don't want to listen to me, huh?" she says. Sneasel turns back around and nods. "OK, fine. Let's see how good you do on your own." She motions for Umbreon to come forward. Sneasel just looks at the Eeveeloution. Then she goes into an attack stance. Umbreon gets into hers and growls. Sneasel leaps up and tries to scratch Umbreon, but Umbreon dodges and retaliates with a Bite. Sneasel nails Umbreon with a Faint Attack, but it doesn't seem to do much. Umbreon kicks up a Sand Attack at Sneasel, then nails it with a powerful Tackle. Sneasel sits there and starts........crying?  
  
"Umbree?" Umbreon looks up at Karen. She just shakes her head. Will is completely confused.  
  
"Real tough one you got." He says. Sneasel looks up at them with the big sad eyes. Karen comes over to her.  
  
"If I find out this is a trick......." She says. Sneasel starts shaking her head really fast. Karen carefully picks up the little pokemon. "Now do you see why I wanted to do the training?" Sneasel is too busy crying to listen. Karen sits down on her sleeping bag holding her. She looks over at Will.  
  
"Yes they are ALL birds." He says. Sneasel stops crying and looks at him. The tears are still in her eyes, but she has calmed down a bit. Karen looks at Sneasel.  
  
"He's a Psychic. You know, the kind you can kick the crap outta." She says chuckling. Sneasel just stares at him completely confused. "You gonna listen to me now?" Karen asks. Sneasel looks up at her. Then she snuggles a bit closer and goes to sleep.  
  
"Guess she's tired." Will says. Karen just nods.  
  
"So how far are we?" she asks. Will takes out a map and studies it a moment.  
  
"Hmmm....about two more days at this rate and we should be in Violet." He folds the map back up (no where close to the right way ^_^) and puts it away. "You should see about getting her a TM."  
  
"A...TM?" Karen asks. "What's that?"  
  
"Technical Machine. It teaches a pokemon a new move instantly. Sneasel is a Dark/Ice type, but she never learns any Ice type moves. You will have to get her one." Karen looks down at the sleeping Sneasel.  
  
"I'll wait until she wakes up and see what she thinks of that." She says. "I can't believe she started crying!" Will chuckles.  
  
"Probably never lost before. We should keep a close eye on her to make sure it didn't damage her confidence too much." He says. He looks over at the little pokemon. "Wimp."  
  
"Like you are any better." Karen says.  
  
"She talks big, but can't deliver. Maybe you should get a new one." Sneasel wakes up and looks at Will.  
  
"Sneas.....Sneasel. Sneasel Sneas!" she says. Umbreon goes over to her and nuzzles her.  
  
"I have no clue what you just said." Karen says.  
  
"She wants a second chance." Will translates. Sneasel walks back over to Karen and starts with the eyes routine. Karen smiles.  
  
"Of course I will give you another chance." Karen says.  
  
"Real wimp." A voice says behind them. Karen and Will turn to see a young girl standing there. She is dressed completely in black and has a cape. Her silver hair is flowing over her shoulder. "Bet it can't beat itself!" Sneasel growls.  
  
"She's still learning." Karen says.  
  
"You're a rude one." Will adds. The girl just laughs.  
  
"Like I care." She says. She looks at them. "How about one of you take me on?"  
  
"Clair......" Will says. The girl's eyes go wide.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!? I NEVER SAID IT!!" she shouts.  
  
"He's psychic." Karen says. "Get used to it." This seems to calm the girl down. She glares at Will.  
  
"All right buddy, you and me." She says to him. Will gives her a curt nod, then releases Smoochum. Clair releases a Dratini. Will smiles and shakes his head.  
  
"Do types mean anything to you?" he asks.  
  
"Dragons are weak against nothing!" Clair says. Will rolls his eyes. Karen and her pokemon are watching carefully.  
  
"Smoochum, Icy Wind!" he calls.  
  
"Twister!" Clair commands. The ice move hits first, knocking it out immediately. Will looks at the new girl strangely.  
  
"Pretty weak to be knocked out that fast. Icy Wind isn't THAT strong." He says. Clair growls and recalls Dratini. Then she just walks off cursing about both Will and Karen.  
  
"Just you wait...." She mumbles.  
  
"You won't become a dragon master like that." Will calls out to her. Clair just stops. Karen looks at Will.  
  
"Just you wait! I'm gonna get a rematch, and then that stupid little Smoochum of yours is going down!" Clair calls. Then she walks off. Karen looks up at Will.  
  
"Nice person." She says. Will just shakes his head and sits on his sleeping bag.  
  
"She'll never be a Master." He says.  
  
"You don't even know the requirements." Karen says.  
  
"Actually, my buddy Lance is going for it this summer." He responds. "His Dragonair are something to watch out for." Karen looks at him, this time concerned.  
  
"You two must have been really close." She says. Will nods. Smoochum has started going into Will's backpack. Sneasel and Umbreon have joined her and are helping.  
  
"Yeah, he was the one who got me Natu. He was the first person outside of Psylan who treated me like a human." He says. The two humans sit there a moment, then slowly become aware that their pokemon are going through their stuff. Umbreon has started going into Karen's backpack, with Gastly hovering next to her.  
  
"All right you guys, what do you think you are doing?" Karen asks. Smoochum comes out with one of the cans of food and holds it up. Will chuckles a bit.  
  
"I guess it's lunch time." He says.  
  
"Cook it right this time." Karen orders. Will does the mature thing and sticks out his tongue at her. Then they start making their lunches. 


	7. Gym time

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think.  
  
000000000000000000000000033333333333333333333333333333  
  
Will and Karen walk into the bright city known to all trainers as Violet City. There are a lot of people and their pokemon walking around. Karen gives a quick squeal of delight and rushes off with Umbreon at her heels. Will starts shouting to her that the Pokemon Center is the other way, but Karen keeps rushing ahead deaf to his calls. She stops in front of a tall tower. Will comes up behind her.  
  
"That's Sprout Tower." He says. "The pokemon center is this way." Karen has found something else to take her attention. She recalls Umbreon and takes off. All down the road are mini outdoor shops, selling everything from food to TMs. She rushes down the street. Will just rolls his eyes and follows. When he catches up to her she is speaking with one of the vendors.  
  
"......is Blizzard. It is a pretty good ice move, not quite as powerful as Ice Beam, but it doesn't miss as easily either. Only 1,395 Pokebucks." The vendor is saying. Karen starts going through her purse.  
  
"Come on, I know I have this......." She says. She finally pulls up the money and hands it to the vendor, exact change. He hands her the TM. "Ummmmm.... this is gonna sound really dumb, but how do you use this?" she asks. The vendor just smiles.  
  
"Just have the pokemon you want to learn it hold it. There will be a small glow for about three seconds if the move is successfully learned." Karen thanks him then turns around. She stops about a centimeter short of crashing into Will.  
  
"Happy now?" he says. She grins.  
  
"Center.....this way?" she says pointing. Will nods and they head off.  
  
**In center**  
  
Nurse Joy has given back the pokemon. Karen and Will are finishing up their lunches. Karen finally asks the obvious.  
  
"How many are there?!" she says. Will smiles.  
  
"Cousins, sisters, etc. All over the place. Makes it easy to remember their names." Will says with a chuckle. "So you ready for a real battle?"  
  
"Bird boy?" Karen says. "That reminds me...." She lets Sneasel out. Sneasel looks around a bit, then sits down disappointed.  
  
"What's up with her?" Will says.  
  
"Hey there, I got something for ya." Karen says. Sneasel looks up. "New attack if ya want it. Perfect for nailing birds." Sneasel lights up and starts jumping up and down. Karen smiles.  
  
"Guess she wants it." Will says.  
  
"Gee, did you need your psychic power to tell ya that?" Karen responds sarcastically. She pulls it out of her purse. "OK, now he said you just need to hold it for a few seconds.." she hands the TM to Sneasel. There is a glow for a moment, then it dies down. Sneasel looks at the small device. Then starts to put it in her mouth.  
  
"DON'T EAT IT!" Will shouts. Sneasel cries out and drops it. Karen picks Sneasel up.  
  
"It's OK, you would have gotten really sick if you ate it. But you should have the move now." Karen smiles as Sneasel looks down at her paws. "Hmm, maybe we should try it out on something else first." She looks up at Will.  
  
"The best you are getting is Smoochum." He says. She smiles.  
  
"Fine." They go outside and Will releases Smoochum. Sneasel is standing in front of Karen.  
  
"OK Smoochum, let's see if this girl can pull off an ice move." He says smirking.  
  
"Sneasel, Blizzard!" Karen shouts. Sneasel unleashes the attack and nails Smoochum. However, being an ice-type herself, it does almost nothing. Will smirks.  
  
"OK Smoochum, give her a nice, big Lovely Kiss!" he says. Smoochum rushes over to Sneasel. Sneasel isn't about to let her get that off, and does a Faint Attack. Smoochum reels back, but isn't out of it yet.  
  
"That should have knocked it out!" Karen says. Will smiles.  
  
"Not with her Special Defense it won't." he says. Karen grits her teeth. They got the important part out of the way, which was testing the move. Now she wants to win.  
  
"Faint Attack!" she shouts. But before Sneasel can move, Smoochum is up with her kiss. Sneasel is out instantly. Karen growls and recalls Sneasel.  
  
"I know, you hate me now." Will says smiling. They go inside and get their pokemon healed again. Karen is still groaning when they come out. Will takes her down to the Gym. A young boy is sitting outside just watching some bird pokemon fly around. Will walks up to him.  
  
" 'Scuse me," he says. "Eagle around?" The boy looks up.  
  
"I'm not good enough?!" he says.  
  
"You the Gym Leader?" Will asks. The boy looks down.  
  
"I will be someday." He says. Before either of them can say anything else, a young man, mid to late 20's, white shirt, pants, shoes and gloves and black hair comes out. He looks over Karen and Will. Then he looks down at the boy.  
  
"Falkner, why didn't you tell me I had challengers?" he says.  
  
"I wanna do it!" Falkner yells. Eagle laughs.  
  
"Sorry about my son." He says to Karen and Will. "Come on in." They all go inside the building and into an elevator. "Hope neither of you are afraid of heights." He says.  
  
"How high are we going?" Will asks. Karen pinches his arm. "OW! What was that for?!"  
  
"Don't ask that. I don't want to know." She says. Eagle chuckles a bit. The elevator stops and they get out. The standard grid is painted on the floor. A referee is standing on one side.  
  
"OK, so which one of you do I beat up on first?" Eagle asks. Karen growls and steps forward. Eagle smiles. "I was hoping it would be you." This makes her even more mad. She hands her pokedex to the ref., and the match screen lights up, her picture on one side and Eagle's on the other. Under each picture are three slots, right now empty. Will already explained that they were for whatever pokemon she pulled out. She takes a deep breath, and puts her hand on a pokeball. Eagle throws one out first.  
  
"Pidgey, go!" he shouts. The small bird appears and stretches its wings. Karen throws out her pokeball.  
  
"UMBREON, GO!" she shouts. Umbreon appears in the center of her side. She can almost feel Will's confusion. But she has no intention of telling him her intentions now.  
  
"Pidgey, in the air!" The Pidgey takes flight. Umbreon is in attack stance, and waiting for Karen's order. She remains silent.  
  
"Bree?" Umbreon asks.  
  
"Don't worry Umbreon, I know what I'm doing." Karen responds.  
  
"Glad someone does." She hears Will mumble. She smirks a bit, but otherwise ignores him.  
  
"You gonna battle or not?" Eagle asks.  
  
"Soon as that bird of yours gets tired of flapping its wings. Even a bird can't stay up forever." She says. "And the minute it comes anywhere near Umbreon....."  
  
"You think that don't ya?" he says. Pidgey swoops down and tries to Tackle Umbreon. Umbreon was ready and answers with a Tackle of her own. Both pokemon reel back, but neither is down. Not by a long shot. Pidgey goes for another aerial assault. It swoops down from a high arc.  
  
"Wait for it......wait for it......." Karen is saying. Umbreon is ready to spring. The Pidgey is closing in. "NOW!" Umbreon darts out of the way and the Pidgey ends up hitting the floor at full speed. It is knocked out instantly.  
  
"Pidgey, return," Eagle says. Karen grins.  
  
"Nice brakes." She calls. Eagle returns the grin.  
  
"Savor it while you can. You're going down for that." He releases a Fearow. It starts trying to peck at Umbreon. She is dodging, but it seems to be getting closer.  
  
"Umbreon, act like a vampire!" she calls. Umbreon tries to get a Bite attack on its neck, but it veers off and she ends up biting the leg. It still does some decent damage, but not nearly enough.  
  
"Fearow, use Drill Peck!" Eagle shouts. The bird nails Umbreon dead on. Umbreon is down.  
  
"Umbreon, return." Karen recalls Umbreon. She takes a deep breath. //Gastly only knows tackle, I wonder it will be enough?// she thinks. Then she nods. "Gastly, Go!" she releases the ghost pokemon. Gastly hovers in front of Fearow.  
  
"You nuts?" Eagle asks.  
  
"Gastly, Tackle and Dodge!" she shouts. Gastly does a complicated flight of dodging Drill Pecks and nailing Tackle attacks. It takes a while, but the Fearow finally goes down. Eagle recalls it. Then he looks over at Will.  
  
"You are going to have to wait a bit for your challenge." He tells him. Will just shrugs. Then Eagle turns back to Karen. "All right smart alek, enough play time." He releases a Pidgeot. The giant bird sits there and stares at the ghost pokemon.  
  
"That is a huge bird!" Karen exclaims. Eagle smiles.  
  
"You'll like this even more." He turns to address Pidgeot. "Gust attack!"  
  
"Dodge it!" Karen cries. But Gastly is about two seconds too late. He goes down. She recalls it. //That thing is powerful.// she thinks. //Only one choice left....//  
  
"You give up?" Eagle calls.  
  
"Not by a long shot." Karen shouts back. "Sneasel, go!" She releases the Sneasel. "Ultimate test time, Blizzard!" Sneasel unleashes the ice attack. It hits for major damage, but Pidgeot is still able to take to the air. It starts raining down gust attacks. Sneasel is dodging them, and at every chance trying to get another Blizzard off.  
  
"You're doing good, but you don't have a prayer." Eagle says.  
  
Karen bites back the rude comment. Instead, she says, "Sneasel, aim a Blizzard at its wings!" Sneasel does so, and the giant bird comes crashing down. It lands hard and is out on impact. Eagle recalls it grumbling.  
  
"Beat by a punk." He says shaking his head. Sneasel is still watching him.  
  
"Sneasel, it's over." Karen says. Sneasel comes over to her and she picks her up. "Great job." She says. Sneasel is proud of herself now. Eagle comes over to her with the badge and a small bag.  
  
"Here is the Zephyr Badge. You have earned it." He hands her the badge and the bag.  
  
"What's in the bag?" she asks.  
  
"Rules state that you are also given money for winning. Gotta keep you guys going somehow." Eagle replies smiling. Karen thanks him then goes back over to the elevator. She hears Eagle telling Will he will have to wait a couple of hours so he can heal his pokemon. Will says it is fine and joins Karen at the elevator. They both head down and over to the Pokemon Center. 


	8. confrontation

Queen of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: The usual crap.   
  
00000000000000000000000000000022222222222222222222222222  
  
Karen sits in the Pokemon Center. She just got her pokemon back and is checking out exactly how much Eagle gave her. Will is over at the gym battling right now. Her pokemon are busy with their own lunches. When she finishes counting, she opens her backpack and pulls out her notebook. She checks the amount she now has against what she owes Will.   
  
"Good, just enough." She says. She puts the full amount in the bag and closes it. Then she puts her notebook away. When she looks at her pokemon, they all turn to her and just stand there.   
  
"Sneas?" Sneasel holds up her plate. Karen rolls her eyes.   
  
"You guys are STILL hungry?" she says. They all nod. She groans, then goes up and gets some more pokefood. She puts it on their plates. "That's it, got it?" she says. They all nod and dive into the food. Karen shakes her head and goes to her own lunch. After a few more minutes Will comes back in. He goes right up to Nurse Joy and hands her his pokemon. He looks really upset.   
  
"Uh, Will?" Karen says carefully. He doesn't even turn around. Karen goes up to him. "You OK?"   
  
"Fine." He says. Karen notices the edge in his voice. She backs away and goes back to her seat. Her pokemon have also noticed what is going on. Sneasel jumps up on her lap and gives her a hug. When Will gets his pokemon back, he goes over to another table. Eagle comes in a few moments later with his pokemon. He notices Will sitting on the other side of the center, and Karen sitting near the counter. Falkner comes in a moment later.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he says. Karen just shrugs. Falkner continues. "I thought you two were bf/gf." Karen and Will look up at each other, then at Falkner.   
  
"Dumb kid." Will says. Karen stays silent. Eagle turns to them.   
  
"Kid, I don't know what your problem is, you won." He says. Will doesn't even turn around. Will has released his pokemon and given them some food. While just about everyone tries to figure out what is going on, Sneasel and Umbreon bring Smoochum over to Karen.   
  
//Will mad.// she says. Karen stares at the little pokemon. //Psychic talk.// Smoochum explains.   
  
"Why is he mad?" Karen asks. Smoochum looks down.   
  
//Big boo-boo.// she says. The group just stares at her a moment. //Not in gym, but bully outside. Meanie hit him, got mad when he didn't hit back.// Smoochum seems to think a moment. //What does $($@* mean?// They hear a thud on the other side of the room, and see that Will has put his head on the table. Karen turns back to Smoochum.   
  
"It's a bad word you aren't supposed to say." She explains.   
  
//That's what he called Will.// Smoochum says. Karen looks up concerned, until a faint rumbling sound can be heard. She looks down and sees Smoochum holding her stomach and looking embarrassed.   
  
"Go eat your lunch." Karen says. Smoochum goes back over to her group and digs in. Karen goes over to Will.   
  
"…………………………hmm?" Will finally looks up at her.   
  
"Don't let it get to ya like that." Karen says. Will mutely nods. "Come on, don't we have other gym leaders to beat up?" she says with an evil smile. Will just looks down.   
  
"Umbree?" Umbreon puts her front paws on Will's lap trying to get him to pet her. He doesn't even glance at her.   
  
"Don't tell me you're quitting." Karen says. Before Will can answer, a young man about their age walks in. Actually, marches would be more accurate. He looks right over at Will, ignoring Eagle and Falkner standing near the nurse's desk.   
  
"Hey, psycher. How are ya." Will growls, Karen clenches her fists. "Hey, even got a girl friend. She a psycher too?" Umbreon decides enough is enough, and bars her teeth and growls.   
  
"Back off Roger." Eagle says. The kid doesn't even look at them.   
  
"Hey psycher! Go back where ya came from!" Roger keeps taunting him. Will carefully stares at the wall. Karen has had it. He walks right up to him and (to everyone's surprise) grabs him by the collar and lifts him a couple of inches in the air.   
  
"APOLOGIZE. NOW!" she screams in his face. Roger is trying hard to break free, but Karen has an iron grip. She brings him so he is against a wall. Umbreon and Sneasel have come up beside her, Umbreon still barring her teeth, Sneasel with claws ready.   
  
"Let go!" Roger screams. Karen smiles at him.   
  
"Why are you picking on him. Are you that scared of him?" Will turns around on hearing this.   
  
"I'm not scared." Roger retorts.   
  
"Then WHY." Karen demands. Umbreon and Sneasel start growling.   
  
"He beat me! He must have cheated! Just like Eagle." Karen lets him drop unceremoniously to the floor.   
  
"Let me guess, fighters?" Roger nods. "OF COURSE YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR BUTT WHOOPED. PSYCHICS AND FLYING ARE SUPER ON FIGHTERS. LEARN YOUR TYPES AND DON'T TAKE YOUR DUMB MISTAKES OUT ON YOUR OPPONENTS. IF YOU ARE THAT INCOMPETENT, DON'T TRAIN!" Roger stares at Karen, then bolts out of the center. Karen takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.   
  
"Whoa." She turns around and sees everyone looking at her. "Oops." Will comes over to her smiling.   
  
"Never thought you had that in ya." He says. Karen turns red.   
  
"No wonder you beat me." Eagle says laughing. "With that kind of spirit, no one can beat ya. You'll be League Champ in no time. Heck, maybe Elite Four." Karen looks up. Will chuckles.   
  
"You calmed down enough?" he says. Karen nods, then hands him the bag with the money in it. "What's this for?"   
  
"The money I owe ya." Karen says. Will starts to protest and hand it back, but Karen stops him. "Either take it or I shove it down your throat." She says. Will shakes his head.   
  
"Tell me it isn't all the money you have," he says.   
  
"I have enough for supplies."   
  
"Let's go then." As they are leaving, Falkner yells after them.   
  
"Don't make out too much!" Falkner yells laughing. Will and Karen look at each other.   
  
"Dumb kid." They both say. They leave Violet laughing. 


	9. Off on her own

Queen of the Darkness  
  
A/N: So it's been a while. Sue me. Better yet, don't. :) A/N2: I'm debating whether to have her find Bruno and/or Lance. Opinions are welcome.  
  
____-----------------------------______---  
  
"I don't wanna!!" Karen yells. Will is standing at the entrance of the Ruins of Alph. Umbreon is sitting on the ground just staring at Karen.  
  
"It's not like it will kill ya." Will retorts. "Just one look."  
  
"How's this for an idea. You go, I'm heading to Azalea town." She replies. Will looks at her.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna come?" he asks. "You gonna be OK on your own?" Karen nods.  
  
"I'm sure I will be." She replies. Will nods.  
  
"OK, if you're sure. I hope we meet up again soon." He takes out a piece of paper and writes something on it, then hands it to Karen. "Here's my Pokegear number. Call if you wanna chat." Karen takes the paper and puts it in her pack.  
  
"Thanks Will. For everything." She says. Then the two part ways.  
  
**a bit farther down the road**  
  
"Man this gets quiet." Karen says. Umbreon is walking next to her, but other than that she is alone. "I wonder how people can stand this for long."  
  
"Umbee?" Umbreon asks her. Karen just shakes her head.  
  
"This could take a while." She says. She eventually comes to a cave. "Oh joy. What a good place to get completely and totally lost." She says sarcastically. She looks around a bit and sees the Pokemon Center. Without a second thought she heads in.  
  
"Hello." Nurse Joy calls from her desk. "Can I help you with something?" Karen walks up after recalling Umbreon.  
  
"Could you give these guys a once-over?" she asks. Joy nods and takes the pokeballs into the back room. Karen looks over to the side and sees the phones. She considers calling Will, but decides against it. After all, it has only been about five hours! It's not like she's freaking or anything.  
  
"Damn I wish I had someone to talk to." She says. She goes over and plops on one of the couches.  
  
"Well, aren't you young to be going out." Karen looks up and sees an older woman standing in front of her. "All alone are ya?"  
  
"I have my pokemon." Karen replies.  
  
"That's the right attitude for a trainer to have." The woman smiles. "I'm Agatha." Karen almost has a heart attack. Agatha..................of the Elite Four!  
  
"Karen." She says almost breathless. Agatha shakes her head.  
  
"Oh stop that. You're not a little kid." Agatha chuckles. Then she sits down next to Karen. "So what brings you out here? Johto League?"  
  
"Yeah. I have only one badge so far though." Karen replies. Nurse Joy comes back and hands Karen her pokeballs.  
  
"Well, you have to start somewhere." Agatha says. She gets up. "I have to get going. I'll be looking for you at the League Tournament." She says as she leaves. Karen nods mutely. After Agatha has gone, Karen buries her face in her hands.  
  
"I must have sounded like the biggest idiot in the world." She says.  
  
"Oh come on now, it couldn't have been that bad." Nurse Joy says. "Agatha usually likes talking to the younger trainers anyway. Most people can't believe she's almost fifty-five years old."  
  
"FIFTY FIVE?" Karen repeats in disbelief. "I never imagined her being that old." Joy nods.  
  
"Most trainers don't. Then they wonder why they get beaten so quickly. Her Ghost pokemon are quiet powerful." Joy looks out the window. "If you are going through Union Cave, you may want to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"How come?" Karen asks. Then she looks outside. The sun is setting, introducing night. "Oh, that's why." She says. "Are there any rooms available?" she asks. Joy nods and goes back to her desk. She grabs a key off a board on the wall and hands it to Karen.  
  
"Number is on the key." She says. Karen takes it and turns in for the night.  
  
** About noon the next day**  
  
"Ah, that feels good." Karen says as she comes out of the Pokemon Center. She stands in front of the cave for a moment. "OK, here goes." She takes a deep breath and heads in. The cave is completely dark. Karen grabs her flashlight and turns it on. Not much other than rocks. She carefully makes her way through the cave. After about an hour of getting lost, she pulls out Sneasel.  
  
"Sneas?" she asks.  
  
"You're the one who can see in the dark." Karen says. "Think you can find the way out?" Sneasel nods and starts to lead the way. After another hour, she is still lost.  
  
"Sneas.........." Sneasel seems disappointed. Karen just sighs.  
  
"This place is huge." She says. She then releases Umbreon and Gastly. "OK, lets try with more eyes." Umbreon and Gastly are trying to help Sneasel find where the path goes, but after another few hours they are still lost.  
  
"Umbre, Umb?" Umbreon says to the other pokemon.  
  
"Gast." Gastly replies. Karen sinks to the ground. The pokemon realize their trainer isn't following anymore and stop.  
  
"This is hopeless." She says. "I hate caves." Umbreon nuzzles her a bit trying to calm her down. Sneasel and Gastly make sure to stay close. Karen is close to tears. After a few minutes they see a light coming near them. Karen bolts up startling Umbreon. Gastly and Sneasel are battle- ready.  
  
"UMBREON!" Umbreon makes sure the 'intruder' knows that there are pokemon there to deal with him. After a moment, a man comes up holding a torch. Umbreon is still growling. Sneasel moves up next to her. Gastly stays near Karen.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asks. Karen stays silent, not sure if she can trust him. "A couple of hikers came through and told me about a trainer that seemed lost in the cave."  
  
"Huh?" That's all Karen can get out.  
  
"I'm Officer Darren from Azalea. Don't worry, we'll get ya outta here." From behind him comes a Houndour. It nods toward Karen and her pokemon and then turns like it is ready to leave.  
  
"Um, thank you." Karen finally gets out. She follows the officer out of the cave.  
  
**outside, Karen has returned all but Umbreon**  
  
"Thanks again!" she calls to Officer Darren as he drops her off. He was even nice enough to drive her to the Pokemon Center. She goes inside and gives her pokemon to Nurse Joy. While she is waiting she goes through her backpack.  
  
"Little low on potions. I probably should get some antidotes too." She mumbles. Her stomach interrupts her inspection. "First, lunch." She decides. Nurse Joy comes out with her pokemon. They go down to the cafeteria and get their lunch. But someone's bragging makes her lose her appetite.  
  
"...and the stupid thing actually went!" A kid is practically yelling on the other side of the room. "It deserves it for disobeying me." Karen shakes her head.  
  
"What a jerk." She says. But she almost freezes when she sees Umbreon's expression. It is pure horror. "Umbreon?" she asks. The little pokemon seems frozen. Karen looks back over to the kid. "What did he....."  
  
"So the thing actually tried to get past those traps?" one of the kid's friends is saying. "How long did it last?"  
  
"Couldn't even get past the first ones. Serves it right. I only train Fire types. It evolved before I could find a Fire stone. NO ONE DEFIES ME." Karen has had enough. Umbreon has started going over to him. Karen is right behind her.  
  
"UMBRE.........ON!" Umbreon shouts. The kid looks down.  
  
"Well what do ya know, you actually lived." He says. Karen glares at him.  
  
"MURDERER." She says. The kid backs up.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone." He says.  
  
"You tried to, and that counts." Karen's voice is pure ice. Sneasel and Gastly are right behind Umbreon. "You realize you can be banned from training for that right?" The kid smirks.  
  
"Like they are going to believe you." He says.  
  
"Maybe not, but they will believe me." Everyone turns around and sees a young woman and her son coming in. The boy is holding a Caterpie while the woman is walking in with a Scyther. "I heard everything you just said. And so did our league rep. He is getting your license revoked right now. So give Nurse Joy your pokemon now Josh." She steps forward. "And your badges." The kid is pure defiance. He tries to bolt out of there, but Karen 'accidentally' trips him. Once Nurse Joy has all of his pokemon and Officer Jenny has him detained, Karen goes back to her lunch. Her pokemon somewhat go back to theirs. Umbreon seems to be still upset.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore." Karen tries to reassure her. Umbreon nods. The woman who came in earlier comes over to her.  
  
"That took some guts." She says. Karen looks up at her. Then she looks at Umbreon.  
  
"I found Umbreon in a trap around Elwane. I couldn't just leave her there." The woman smiles. The boy comes up and sits on the other side of the table.  
  
"You have a good heart then. Elwane is rumored to hate pokemon." Karen looks down.  
  
"That's.........not a rumor." She says sadly.  
  
"Mamma, isn't that the place you said we couldn't go to because you would have to leave Scyther behind?" the boy says.  
  
"Yes Bugsy, that's the one." She responds. Then she looks shocked. "Oh dear, I never introduced myself. My name is Andrea."  
  
"Karen." Karen says. She points to her pokemon. "Umbreon, Gastly, and Sneasel." The pokemon look up for a second, then go back to their food." Andrea laughs.  
  
"Sorry to run out, but I need to get back to the gym." She stops when she sees Karen's face. "Should I have said right away I'm the Leader here?"  
  
"Probably." Karen replies. "I'll be coming by later today or tomorrow."  
  
"I look forward to it then." Andrea says. "Come on Bugsy." Bugsy jumps down from the seat.  
  
"My momma's gonna beat ya up." He says. Karen smiles.  
  
"We'll see." She responds. They leave, and Karen begins to plan her strategy.  
  
----------------------------------------____________________________-------- -------------  
  
No I'm not dead. I will try to update my stories (and maybe a few new ones, depending on what I come up with) with a bit more regularity. 


	10. First major loss

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, do you actually believe I would be writing this if I owned it?  
  
----------------------------------__________________________---------------- --  
  
"This could be bad." Karen says. She is sitting on her bed in the room of the Pokemon Center. "All Dark types, except Gastly." She stands up and starts pacing.  
  
"Umbreon." Her Umbreon gets her attention and points to the clock. It is one in the morning. Karen looks at Umbreon.  
  
"You trying to tell me to go to bed?" she asks. Umbreon nods. Then she comes around and rubs against her leg. Karen kneels down and pets her. "I know you will do your best." She says. She then picks up Umbreon and lays her at the foot of the bed. After one last look out the window, she turns in herself.  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
Karen walks with Umbreon to the Gym. When she goes in, she stares dumbstruck at the indoor jungle. Bugsy comes running up to her with a Weedle in his hands.  
  
"AREN'T THEY COOL!!" He practically yells. Karen backs up.  
  
"Uh... yeah, sure kid." She says. Bugsy backs off a bit.  
  
"You don't like bugs?" he asks.  
  
"Not really my thing." Karen replies. Andrea comes up a moment later.  
  
"Bugsy, not everyone loves bugs. Why don't you and Weedle go play for a while." Andrea says. Bugsy runs off somewhere into the jungle. Andrea looks at Karen. "Sorry about that. He does it to everyone." She smiles when she sees Umbreon checking out one of the trees.  
  
"Hey Umbreon! Ready to win a badge?" Karen calls out. Umbreon jumps and runs back to her side. Andrea then leads them to the arena. The official is standing there waiting. Karen gulps and tries to calm down. She knows that she is at a huge disadvantage.  
  
"Call your first pokemon." Andrea says when she gets to the other side. Karen takes a deep breath and calls out Sneasel.  
  
"Sneasel!" she shouts. She gets into attack stance as Andrea releases a pokeball.  
  
"Pinsir! Go!" The huge beetle pokemon stands across the arena staring down Sneasel. Sneasel doesn't back down.  
  
"Sneasel, Blizzard!"  
  
"Pinsir, Vicegrip!"  
  
Pinsir dodges the ice attack and grabs Sneasel in a vicegrip. It then throws down the dark type hard. Sneasel slowly gets up. Karen yells for Sneasel to try another ice attack, but Pinsir is quick with a strong tackle attack to finish the round. Karen recalls it and sends out Umbreon. Umbreon tries a tackle rush and nails the Pinsir. Unfortunately for Umbreon, it does little damage. Umbreon becomes the second victim of the Vicegrip. Pinsir slams Umbreon down hard and she is out on contact. Gastly is the last one to come out. It starts ramming Pinsir. Being a Ghost, the Vicegrip won't hurt it. But Pinsir isn't letting that stop it. Fury Cutter is, unfortunately, a bug type move. And Gastly falls to it. Karen recalls the ghost, then looks down. Andrea comes over.  
  
"Don't worry too much. Practice hard and you can always come back." She says. Karen nods, trying to force back tears. She leaves the gym and gives her pokemon to Nurse Joy to be healed. When she gets them back she heads up to her room and lays on the bed with her head buried in the pillow. One of her pokeballs drops to the floor releasing Umbreon. Umbreon sees Karen crying and jumps on the bed nuzzling her face. Karen looks up then gives Umbreon the largest hug in history.  
  
"What did I do wrong? I know I had a weaker type, but I thought I had a way around it....." Karen says. Umbreon licks her face. Karen takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm down. She's lost battles before (odd trainers when she was with Will) but never a major battle like this one was.  
  
"Umbreon......" Umbreon keeps trying to calm her down. Karen finally does and sits staring out the window. Umbreon jumps to the window trying to find what she is looking at. When she sees nothing, she runs back to Karen.  
  
"There must be a way.........." Karen says to herself. "There just has to......"  
  
To be continued...... 


	11. So THAT's how to beat a gym leader

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Here's a quarter, call someone who cares. A/N: I realize I may be getting the genders of Karen's Pokemon wrong, or the moves they have. I say "Four moves my rear!" (can't say it right because I don't want to swear too much) ________________________---------------------------__________________--  
  
Karen is sitting on a bench near the well in the center of town. Umbreon is lying next to her with her head on Karen's lap. Sneasel is happy napping on her other side. Gastly hovers around trying to get Karen to smile. For two days Karen has been trying to figure out how to beat Andrea with her dark pokemon. So far, nothing has come up.  
  
"There has to be a way, I just know it..." She mumbles. Gastly starts going around her in a circle. Karen watches a moment, then starts to get dizzy. She closes her eyes for a moment, then bolts up startling Umbreon and Sneasel awake. Gastly notices and stops circling, choosing to hover in front of her.  
  
"Gast?" he asks. Karen gets a really evil grin.  
  
"Hey Gastly, how fast can you do that?" she asks. Gastly looks at her a moment, then soon becomes a blur. Umbreon and Sneasel try to watch him, but are soon lost.  
  
"Umbre!" Umbreon yells. She tries to tackle Gastly, but whether she missed or not no one is sure. Sneasel tries a Faint Attack, but totally misses. Both pokemon sit on the ground as Gastly stops in front of them. Karen yelps for joy, startling a few other people in the park.  
  
"Come on guys, we have a Gym Leader to fry!" she shouts. She recalls them to their pokeballs and races to the gym.  
  
**At the Pokemon Gym**  
  
"Come for another try have we?" Andrea says smiling. Karen gives her the sweetest smile she can.  
  
"My turn now." She says.  
  
"Sorry, doesn't work that way." Andrea replies. Bugsy is watching them from a tree.  
  
"I told ya my mamma could beat you up." He says. Karen glares at him, but doesn't comment. Andrea waves to him, then leads Karen to the arena. Karen gives her pokedex to the official and goes to her side.  
  
Andrea has reached her own side. "Pinsir! She wants another beating!" she calls releasing the pokemon. Pinsir stands on the battleground and stretches.  
  
"[Here goes nothing]" Karen mumbles. "Gastly! Go!" she releases the ghost pokemon. Andrea shrugs.  
  
"Fine. Fury Cutter!"  
  
"Gastly, spin it!"  
  
Gastly once again turns into a moving blur. Pinsir tries in vain to swipe at it.  
  
"Gastly," Karen calls, "Start mixing in Tackle!" Gastly is still swinging around Pinsir, but every once in a while (usually on Pinsir's back) he drills a Tackle attack. It takes about three minutes, but Pinsir finally faints. Gastly stops the wheel routine and floats in front of Karen. Andrea recalls Pinsir. Karen readies herself for the next pokemon. But she is caught off guard when Andrea.............bows?  
  
"Congratulations. You have earned a badge." She says. Karen and Gastly are both confused. Andrea notices and laughs. "After that performance, you definitely earned it." She goes over to the official and gets Karen's pokedex, then comes over to Karen. Karen stares wide-eyed as she gets her pokedex and the Hive Badge.  
  
"Thank you..." she says breathless. She recalls Gastly and, after waving to Bugsy (and of course flashing the badge to him ^_^) she heads to the pokemon center.  
  
**Next day**  
  
Karen starts out for the next gym. She looks at the gate leading to the forest.  
  
"I have to go through that?!" she says. "Oh man........"  
  
"You probably won't get far either." A voice says behind her. She whirls quickly to face her attacker. What she finds is......WILL!  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?!" Karen yells. Will backs up a bit.  
  
"You were there, remember? Gym challenge?" Karen turns red.  
  
"Oh yeah...." Will smirks. Karen resists the urge to deck him.  
  
"So did ya get it?" Will asks. Karen shows him the Hive badge. "Not bad."  
  
"Took me two tries though." Will shrugs.  
  
"Took me three. One before I met you, and two yesterday. I was wondering if you had gotten in there before me." When Karen gives him a strange look, he continues. "She said a young girl with a Gastly beat her Pinsir. So I got to deal with Scyther." Karen puts her hand over her mouth and starts shaking. "So it was you huh?" Karen nods, still trying not to laugh.  
  
"I made her switch pokemon?" she finally gets out.  
  
"She said something about getting dizzy, whatever that means." Karen finally gets control of herself.  
  
"OK smartalek, how do we get through the forest?" She asks. Will hands her what looks like a small golden plate. "What the heck?"  
  
"This is an HM." Will says. "This particular one is Cut. The only one I have that can use it isn't old enough, but your Sneasel should be able to." Karen thinks a moment. Then she releases Sneasel.  
  
"Want another new move?" Karen asks Sneasel. Sneasel lights up and holds out her paw. Karen takes the disk from Will and gives it to Sneasel. There is a golden glow for a moment, then it dies down. Sneasel looks at it again, then hands it back to Karen, looking a bit scared of Will. Will notices.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Sneasel, sneas." She says, looking down. Karen looks at Will.  
  
"She's scared because I yelled at her last time she got a new move." Will explains. Karen smirks. Then she turns to Sneasel.  
  
"Let him yell, he's just jealous." Karen tells her. Sneasel lights up and gives Will a raspberry. Will just shakes his head.  
  
"OK you two, how about we head for Goldenrod." He says. They nod and enter the woods.  
  
To be continued......... 


	12. Here's Lance!

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: The same as everything else on this site.  
  
A/N: I can't believe I let this go for sooo long! I'll try to make up for it.

--------------------------------------   
  
"I hate forests, I hate forests, I hate forests..." Karen has been chanting that for almost a half-hour now. Umbreon and Sneasel have been walking with her and keep glancing up at their trainer. Will has long given up trying to make her shut up.  
  
"Sneasel." Sneasel looks up at Karen, then hugs her leg (all she can reach). Karen kneels down and returns the hug.  
  
"I know, you are getting sick of hearing it." She says.  
  
"That's one way of putting it." Will comments. Karen glares at him.  
  
"Meaning what?" she challenges.  
  
"Meaning that is all you have said since we came in here. I thought you liked darkness?"  
  
"This is different." Karen says defensively. "It like everything is closing in on ya."  
  
"Claustrophobia." Will says with a smirk. "That's what you have." Karen glares at him.  
  
"DO NOT!" She yells. Will puts his hands up in surrender.  
  
"OK, fine, I take it back." He says. Karen calms down.  
  
"How much longer will we be in here?" Karen whines. Will just sighs.  
  
"Depends on what we run into. Not much further now." For a while more, they walk on in silence, watching Sneasel enjoying herself slicing everything to pieces with Cut. Karen can't help but smile at that.  
  
"Um, Sneasel..." Leave it to Will to ruin the fun. "You aren't supposed to be cutting everything." Sneasel looks up at him like she's gonna cry. Will just sighs. "Fine, a little longer..." he finally says. Sneasel goes back to the hacking routine.  
  
"Trying to take her fun away?" Karen says. "Least one of us is having a good time." Will looks at her.  
  
"You sure you aren't claustrophobic?" Will asks. Karen groans and acts like she is going to punch him.  
  
"You say that one more time..." she leaves the threat hanging. Will backs up.  
  
"OK, I get it." He says. Karen relaxes. When they look ahead of them they see a wooden building.  
  
"Sneasel?" Sneasel asks. Will looks at her.  
  
"That's the gate. Don't cut it down." He says. Sneasel puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"SNEAS." She says. Karen laughs.  
  
"Looks like she didn't appreciate that comment." Karen finally says. Will just shakes his head.  
  
"Let's get out of here before I have to deal with two insane girls." Will barely gets the sentence out before both Sneasel and Karen chase him to the building.  
  
--Other side of the gate—  
  
"This feels sooooo good!" Karen says. She and Will have just come out to the final road to Goldenrod. After recalling her pokemon, Karen starts to head down the road. After only a few steps, she realizes that Will isn't with her. She turns back and sees him talking with another boy about his age. Smirking, she goes back over, checking the new kid out. She thought she loved black, this kid looks like a void. The cape makes him look like some kind of superhero. The two boys glance up as Karen approaches.  
  
"Hey Karen." Will says. He gestures to the other boy. "This is Lance. I told you about him, remember?" Karen nods.  
  
"Hi." She says.  
  
"Hey." Lance returns. He looks her over. "So you're the 'total darkness girl' he told me about." Karen looks at Will.  
  
"Do I need to hurt you?" she asks him. Will puts his hands up.  
  
"I'll pass." He says. Lance chuckles.  
  
"And to think I was worried about ya Will." He says. Will shrugs.  
  
"Got lucky, she's a great friend," he says, "long as you don't piss her off anyway." Karen smiles.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." She says. Lance smiles.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about your 'incident' in Violet." Both Karen and Will stare at him. "Word gets around quick in Johto. They said that Karen slammed the ringleader of Violet's harassment group."  
  
"It was some brat named Roger who liked to beat people up." Karen says, her voice like ice. Lance nods.  
  
"He's the ringleader." He says. "They mostly pick on people they know are psychic. Don't know what their problem is, but maybe you finally knocked some sense into him." He smirks. "I gotta get back to Blackthorn. Glad I was able to meet you." Karen smiles. Then she notices something blue trying to hide under Lance's cape.  
  
"Do you have a tail or something?" she asks. Lance looks at her blankly for a second, then lights up.  
  
"Get out from there," he says laughing. A very beautiful Dragonair slowly comes out from under the cape. Lance is still smiling.  
  
"Still haven't evolved her?" Will asks. Lance shakes his head.  
  
"No, not until she's ready." He responds. Karen is trying to pet her, but she keeps backing away.  
  
"I never thought dragon pokemon were shy." Karen says.  
  
"Lolli here wasn't raised in the wild." Lance says through gritted teeth. "Her, um, _previous trainer_ seemed to enjoy beating her." Karen would have gone into shock, but she still clearly remembers where she comes from. What would Lance say if he knew...she wonders, a bit frightened.  
  
"Did they ever charge them?" Will asks. Lance nods.  
  
"They got 10 - 20." He says. He turns to Karen. "You don't look too surprised about it." Lance says, his eyes narrowing. Karen takes a deep breath.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Elwane?" she asks. Lance nods. Karen sighs. "That's where I'm from." Lance actually backs up a step. Will puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right. She's the exception. She's already proven it with three pokemon." Lance doesn't look convinced. Karen decides she really doesn't have anything to lose, so she releases her pokemon. Gastly, Umbreon and Sneasel stand there trying to get an idea of what's going on. Lance goes down on one knee and pets Umbreon. Umbreon sniffs his hand a moment and then looks at Dragonair. Karen chuckles a bit.  
  
"You smell strange to Umbreon." She says. Sneasel goes behind Lance and tries to push him closer to Karen until Karen tells her to stop. Lance finally brings back his smile.  
  
"You were right Will." He says. Then he turns to Karen. "My deepest apologies for doubting you." He says. Karen nods.  
  
"That's OK." She points to Will. "He did it too." Will just smiles.  
  
"Yeah, but I can go into you head, remember?"  
  
"What happened to 'Code of Ethics'" Lance says. Will shrugs.  
  
"So I dented it once." He says.  
  
"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone shouts. The three of them turn to see a van with a couple of people in it. Lance turns back to them.  
  
"Gotta go. That's my ride." Lance says. Karen holds out her hand.  
  
"It was great to meet ya. Maybe well run into each other again." She says.  
  
Lance takes her hand. "May it be soon. Or when you get to Blackthorn. There's a gym there, so you probably will end up there sooner or later." He turns and heads off to the van. Karen turns to Will.  
  
"You were right, he is a nice guy." She says. Will nods.  
  
"I know. The best friend anyone can have." He says. They head up the road to Goldenrod.


	13. New pokemon, and the big city

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: -groan-  
  
000000000000000000033333333333333333333333333333  
  
Karen and Will are heading down the road to Goldenrod. Or they would be if Karen didn't have to stop at the fence of a yard and pet the pokemon. Will is trying to be patient, hoping she will lose interest in the black dog pokemon that came up to the fence to be pet. He forgot one crucial thing.  
  
"It's so cute!" Karen says adoringly. "I wonder who's it is?" Will rolls his eyes.  
  
"It's a Houndoom, so what?" he says. Karen glares at him.  
  
"What do you mean, 'so what'?!" she says.  
  
"I take it you like this little guy?" Both Karen and Will looks up to see an old woman standing behind the fence next to Houndoom. Karen smiles.  
  
"Very much. Wish I could find on like it." She says. The old lady smiles.  
  
"You can have this one if you like." She says. Karen almost goes into shock.  
  
"Oh boy here we go..." Will mumbles. Karen shoots him a dirty look before looking back at Houndoom.  
  
"I can really have it?" Karen asks.  
  
"Houndoom's a 'he'. And yes." The old lady says. "Someone abandoned him here, but he doesn't seem to like being cooped up. With a trainer, he would most likely be happier." Houndoom has put on the dreaded sad eyes. Karen squeals with delight.  
  
"I'd love him!" she says. The old lady smiles, then looks at Will.  
  
"How about your friend there?" she says. "We have a lot of pokemon brought here looking for homes. I'm sure we have something your friend will like." The lady leaves for a moment, then comes back with a full-grown Xatu following her.  
  
"A Xatu?!" Will exclaims. The lady nods.  
  
"This one was brought in injured about a year ago. No one has come to claim it. By now, it is available to any trainer who wants it." Will looks like he is going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Will?" Karen asks worried. Will splits a huge grin.  
  
"This is the best!" he says. "I can really have her?"  
  
"How can you tell it's a 'her'?" Karen asks.  
  
"The eyes are shaped slightly different, and her wings are in a more protective position." Will says. The old lady smiles again.  
  
"Good eye young man." She says. She turns to Xatu. "Would you like to go with him?" The Xatu nods. The lady brings both pokemon around, along with their pokeballs.  
  
"Do we owe you anything?" Karen asks. The lady just shakes her head.  
  
"Oh, now don't you be worrying about that now." She says. "These pokemon are getting good homes, and that's all that matters. Just take good care of them, and that will be all the thanks necessary." Karen beams. Will just stands there speechless.  
  
"Thank you soooo much!" Karen says. Smiling, they leave and enter Goldenrod.  
  
--An hour of getting lost in the big city - -  
  
"This place is huge!" Karen complains. Will is trying to figure out the map they acquired at one of the stores. All their pokemon are in the pokeballs, mostly to make sure they don't get lost. The two humans aren't so lucky though.  
  
"I hope I'm reading this right..." Will mumbles. "The Pokemon Center should be right at the end of this street." The walk on, and finally find the PC. A huge line is coming out of it though.  
  
"This will work." Karen says sarcastically. Will groans.  
  
"What's all this for?" Will wonders out loud.  
  
"Do you two need help?" Karen jumps and turns quickly. Will turns a bit slower. Goldenrod's Nurse Joy is standing behind them.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the Pokemon Center?" Will asks.  
  
"Yeah. That's where I'm going now." Joy replies.  
  
"Any chance of the line going away?" Karen asks gesturing the line. Joy looks over there, then sighs loudly.  
  
"Not again..." she says. "Hold on a sec." She goes over to the crowd and talks to someone for a moment. The she shouts something to the whole crowd. Grumbling, they disperse. Joy signals for Karen and will to come over.  
  
"What was that all about?" Will asks.  
  
"Someone keeps telling people that there is a Pokemon show that is here, and we are selling the tickets." Joy explains. She holds the door open and lets them into the center.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Karen asks.  
  
"Wish I knew." Joy responds. "So, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"A once over will be fine for our pokemon." Will says. "But we are also hoping you have a couple of rooms available."  
  
"Of course." Joy takes their pokemon. "Won't be a sec." She says taking them into the back room. Karen looks at Will as he 'gracefully' sinks onto a couch.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Spill time." Karen says. "You look like a freak with that mask, and it's bugging me." Will shakes his head.  
  
"Sorry, not interested in reliving that particular tale." He says.  
  
"That good, huh?"  
  
"You could say that." Will leans back and stares at the ceiling. "Natu saved me from doing something really stupid after that." He finally says.  
  
"Meaning...?" Karen prompts.  
  
"Meaning he led me straight to Lance." Will responds. "Then he stayed with me." Karen starts to say something, but Nurse Joy comes back with their pokeballs.  
  
"Looking good." She says. "You challenging Whitney?"  
  
"Is that the Gym Leader here?" Karen asks.  
  
"Yup. She uses Normal type pokemon. But don't underestimate them." Joy says. "Although, you will have to wait until Saturday." Karen and Will look at her strangely.  
  
"What do you mean?" Karen asks.  
  
"Well, the Gym is closed for the rest of the day, and Friday is the 'Leader's Day Off'." Joy explains. Will nods.  
  
"Well, then we have plenty of time to... oh no." Will trails off as she sees the look in Karen's eyes. Karen, of course, is no longer broke.  
  
"SHOPPING!" Karen practically shouts. Will just groans.  
  
"You get it, you carry it." He says. Karen looks at him with an evil grin.  
  
"Let's see how long you stick to that." She says. Joy smiles. Then she hands them each a key.  
  
"Room Three," she says looking at Will, "and Room Four." She finishes gesturing to Karen. "Center doors close at midnight baring emergencies. Sleep well." Smiling, Nurse Joy goes back to her desk. With one last evil grin, Karen heads up to her room, while Will goes to his trying to figure out how to keep Karen away from all the shops. 


	14. Confessions

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
00000000000000000088888888888888888888888888  
  
[Of all the days for her to get up before me...] Will mentally complains as he carries six of Karen's shopping bags. It isn't even noon yet, yet Karen is thoroughly enjoying the shops of Goldenrod. Understandably, she needed some new clothes... but the rest is unnecessary. In his mind anyway.  
  
"Come on!" Karen cries. Groaning, Will catches up to her.  
  
[I can't believe I'm such a sucker...] Will continues his mental complaining. Karen seems to be heading for some kind of park. At least that what it looks like between bags.  
  
"Why don't we rest here?" Karen says. Will drops the bags next to a bench and sinks gratefully down onto the seat. Karen flashes him an evil grin.  
  
"What now..." Will says.  
  
"Told ya you wouldn't last five minutes." Karen replies. Will just leans back on the bench. Karen sits next to him. In all fairness, Karen is carrying some of her own stuff (mostly stuff boys aren't supposed to see), but not as much as Will. For a few moments, neither of them says anything. They lean back just enjoying the day.  
  
"Hey Will..." Karen breaks the silence. Will glances over at her. "What are your parents like?" Will looks back up at the sky, then sighs.  
  
"Any reason for this?" he asks.  
  
"You've seen mine..." Karen says, unable to come up with anything else. Will sighs again, then closes his eyes. Then he sits up and looks straight at Karen. Karen watches him, unsure what he is doing. Will seems to be debating with himself. Then, to her surprise, he takes off his mask.  
  
"This should give you an idea." He says. Karen gasps as she sees the scar running up the right side of his nose just next to his eye. Will puts the mask back on and leans back again.  
  
"Oh my..." Karen is speechless. Will sighs.  
  
"That was their reaction when I said I wanted to be a trainer." Will explains. "I just ran off after that." He shifts a bit, trying to get comfortable. "I got lost pretty easily. Then Natu showed up...He led me to Lance." He sits up again. "Lance actually treated me like a person. I found out the Natu was originally his, but he wanted to train dragons... so he asked Natu to go with me."  
  
"Will... I didn't... I didn't mean..." Karen tries to apologize, but Will waves it off.  
  
"Don't. You probably would have found out sooner or later." He says. He releases his pokemon, and Karen does the same. Then he manages to give Karen a smile. "Least your parents didn't smack you." Karen is still confused.  
  
"I thought psychics were peaceable." She says. Will nods.  
  
"They are. My parents were fighters. They valued Martial Arts." Natu flies up and sits on Will's lap. "My grandmother was psychic. I've heard people say that I must've gotten it from her." Will shakes his head, trying to shake off the memories. Then he turns to Karen. "Now I get to ask you the personal question." Karen nods. "If you come from a town that absolutely hates pokemon with a passion, how did you end up wanting one?"  
  
"Didn't expect that one..." Karen says. Umbreon comes up and jumps onto the bench next to her. Karen pets her. "When I was about five my school was telling us about the big, bad pokemon. They even showed us pictures, trying to scare us." Karen looks down at Umbreon. The pokemon is fast asleep with her head on Karen's lap. "It had the opposite effect on me. They showed us a picture of an Eevee. I thought it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. My parents caught me trying to go out on my own. When they asked what I was doing, I said I wanted a pet Eevee."  
  
"They must have been mad about that." Will says.  
  
"They sure were. I got spanked the moment we got home. Then I was told how bad I was trying to bring in an 'evil pokemon' to our town. When I asked why they were evil, they just said 'because they are'." Karen's eyes seem to go distant. "I started hoarding pokemon books and magazines in my room. Bet the companies were confused." A shadow seems to fall across her face.  
  
"You think they are gone, huh." Will says.  
  
"My parents probably burned them. After they got the safe open anyway. They'd probably keep that." Karen looks up at the sky. The sun is high in the blue plain. Not a cloud in sight. Sneasel comes up to Karen.  
  
"Sneas?" she says.  
  
"What's up?" Karen asks. Sneasel points to her mouth. Will looks at his watch.  
  
"12:30. Lunch time. But lets drop these off in your room first." Will says looking at the bags again. Then he looks straight at Karen. "NO MORE." Karen sighs.  
  
"Fine." She says. Will gives a sigh of relief. He takes it back when he sees the look in Karen's eyes.  
  
"Now what?" he says. Umbreon has woken up and is also looking up at Karen.  
  
"Feel like a massage?" Karen asks her pokemon. All four of them jump to attention. Will just shakes his head. Then he looks at his own pokemon. They are all looking at him expectantly.  
  
"You guys want one too, huh?" They nod. "Why not. You deserve some spoiling too." Everyone jumps for joy. After recalling them, they pick up the bags and head back to the pokemon center.  
  
Once all the bags are in Karen's room, they head down to the main area of the pokemon center. Karen goes up and rings the bell for Nurse Joy. At Will's confused look, she explains.  
  
"I saw about 5 shops. I want to know which is the best one." She says. Will nods. When Karen turns back, Nurse Joy is coming out from the back.  
  
"I heard you already. The Poke-Sagge is your best bet for a straight massage. Don't go to the Haircut Brothers unless you want your pokemon to look a bit strange..." Joy says. "They take the whole fashion thing a bit overboard." Karen smiles.  
  
"Thanks." She says. Then she and Will head out. Karen looks over at Will. Will just smirks. A good massage, then a battle with a gym leader.  
  
[This is going to be great.] Karen thinks. 


	15. The Normal Gym

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: Do you really need to ask?

==================================899999999999999

"Hello?" Karen calls as she and Will enter the Goldenrod Gym. As they walk into the building, it is strangely quiet. Karen looks at Will with a questioning look. Will just shakes his head. He has no idea either, which makes Karen feel a bit better. Karen closes her eyes a moment, then takes a deep breath.

"GET YOUR GYM LEADER BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Karen screams. Will managed to cover his ears a split second before she started. A few moments later, a young girl and an Eevee come out, followed by another girl a few years younger still. The older girl is smiling.

"Was that really necessary?" she asks. Karen puts her hands on her hips.

"That's what happens when you don't even have a receptionist." Karen responds. She looks at the two girls. "So which one do I beat up?" The older girl smirks.

"If your good enough, me." She says. "My name is Whitney. This is my little sister. Her name is Whitney too." The older Whitney rolls her eyes. "My dad and his imagination... Just call me Whit. It is easier to tell us apart like that." Whit suddenly smiles. "Not often lovers come in together." Karen and Will look at each other.

"Why does _everyone_ want to insist we are lovers?" Karen asks exasperated. Will covers his mouth, trying not to laugh. Whit chuckles, then leads them to the arena. Her Eevee follows them like it is really happy with itself.

"Eevee-eevee! Eevee eev Eevee!" Karen looks at Whit.

"What gives?" she asks. Whit gives her the wounded pride bit as she takes her place at the other side of the arena.

"You don't like Eevee's singing?" she asks.

"I'll make it sing all right..." Karen says. Eevee is standing in front of Whit in the arena. Whitney is standing behind her sister watching very carefully.

"Three on three. K?" Whit says. Karen nods.

"Fine by me." She says. Umbreon is on the floor seconds later. She stares at the little Eevee.

"Umbree?" she asks looking back at Karen.

"Yeah, that's the first one." Karen responds. Umbreon goes into attack stance. Eevee jumps up and down, then finally steadies into its own attack stance. Karen looks at Whit.

"Don't ask." Whit says. "Eevee, Tackle attack!"

"Umbreon, Bite!" Umbreon barely manages to dodge the Tackle, and retaliates with Bite. Decent damage, but nowhere close to taking Eevee out.

"Umbree!" Umbreon shouts just before sending off a Faint Attack. Karen's eyes go wide. Umbreon nails Eevee. Eevee manages to get up, but it is a bit shaken.

"All right Umbreon! Way to break in a new move!" Umbreon jumps up and then quickly finishes Eevee with another Faint Attack. Karen has the biggest smile in history on her face. Whit recalls Eevee, then looks straight at Karen.

"This is three-on-three, remember? You still have two to go." Within a few more seconds, a Wigglytuff is out on the arena.

"Maybe we should have taken a couple of fighters..." Karen hears Will say behind her.

"Baby." She calls back. Will acts like his pride has been crushed. Karen ignores him and concentrates on the battle. Umbreon is already in attack stance. Whit suddenly smirks.

"ROCK SMASH!" she shouts. Umbreon is barely able to dodge the fighting move, but is too slow on the second try. Wigglytuff isn't letting up. Before Umbreon can get up, it nails another Rock Smash, knocking Umbreon out. Karen recalls her.

"You did great." She whispers. Karen takes another pokeball. "Houndoom!" The big black dog appears on the arena.

"Oh please." Whit says. "Another dark?" Karen starts imitating her.

"Oh please, another normal?" she says sarcastically. Whit smiles despite herself.

"Whatever. SMASH IT!" Wigglytuff tries to get off another Rock Smash, but Houndoom is quicker with Tackle. He knocks Wigglytuff off balance, then throws a Flamethrower attack. Wigglytuff goes down. Whit recalls it.

"Ready to quit yet?!" Karen calls.

"Not by a long shot. You're going down now." Whit replies. She throws out her final pokeball. "Furret! It's all you!" Furret sits on the arena staring at Houndoom. Houndoom makes sure it knows what it getting into by throwing an Ember attack right in front of it.

"Heh, heh... looks like Houndoom doesn't think much of your Furret." Karen says.

"It will in a minute." Whit replies. "RAGE!"

"Flamethrower!" Furret gets its attack off, but Flamethrower is stronger. Houndoom makes darned sure it isn't going to get another attack off with a nice Bite attack. Whit recalls Furret and walks over to Karen.

"Nice battle style. You definitely earned the Plainbadge." She says. She hands the badge and some money to Karen.

"Please don't give her any more money..." Will whines from behind them. At Whit's questioning look, Karen explains.

"He's still mad because I got him to carry all my shopping yesterday." She says with a grin.

"Poor baby." Whit says smiling. Then she turns to Will. "If you are going for the badge, you will need to wait for me to heal my pokemon." She says.

"No problem." Will replies. Karen and Will leave and head to the Pokemon Center.

In the Pokemon Center 

Will has left for his challenge. Karen is sitting in the cafeteria mostly killing time. All of her pokemon are out and chowing down. Karen has a plate of pasta next to her that she hasn't really touched. She is going through her dex.

_I figured Gastly would have evolved by now... _she thinks. _I hope it isn't a bad sign..._ Karen looks up from her dex as she notices her lunch slowly moving away. Looking down, she can see all of her pokemon have their eyes glued to the mysterious moving plate. Karen sighs.

"Unless you want to wear it..." she says. Will comes over chuckling.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He says. Taking the seat across from Karen, he makes darned sure he has her attention. "Decision time."

"Uh-oh." Karen says. "What's up?"

"After we get to Ecruteak, where are we going? Or are we splitting up again?" Karen stares at him.

"Huh?"

"Ecruteak is a cross road. If you go west, you find Olivine and the ferry to Cianwood. Go east and you will end up in Mahogany Town and eventually Blackthorn City. We need all four plus Ecruteak's badges." Will smirks at Karen's priceless look.

"We have to backtrack that much?!" she says. Will nods.

"Personally, I'm heading for Mahogany." At Karen's confused look, he explains. "Cianwood is the Fighter gym. I don't really like being around fighters."

"Your parents have something to do with that?" she says. Will just looks down. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Will says. "But, well... yeah, you're right."

"I guess we are splitting up. I want to take care of the more... um... _challenging_ gyms first." Will looks up and grins.

"Translation: Dark weak verses Fighting, let's get this over with." Karen almost decks him. "Eat your food before your pokemon do." Karen shakes her head and goes to her plate.


	16. Of Bugs and Burned towers

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: Oh boy, honestly. Do I have to?

A/N: I'm not dead, just incredibly stressed out. I'm trying, really!

0000000000000000000000000000777777777777777777777777777777

_I can't believe I let Will talk me into this..._ Karen mentally complains as she carefully looks around National Park. _This is payback for me making him carry my stuff in Goldenrod. I just know it._ Umbreon is walking with her. The little Eeveeloution isn't quite sure what is going on. The rest of her pokemon are with a contest helper, carefully labeled. The only comfort she is taking in this competition is that Will is in it too. _Least I can beat him! _Karen hasn't seen on Bug type pokemon yet, even though the helper claimed that during competitions there are plenty. _Bug catching contest, who came up with this stupid idea... probably Andrea or someone else obsessed with bug—OW!_

Looking around quickly, Karen spots the Beedrill that nailed her. It is hovering a little ways away and staring at her. Umbreon growls at it. Karen doesn't need a translator for the language her pokemon seems to be using. The Beedrill looks like it is laughing at them.

"Oh that does it buddy." Karen says. Then she looks at Umbreon. "I don't know what you're waiting for." Umbreon looks up briefly, then charges at the Beedrill. Beedrill moves to counter with a charge of its own. Umbreon manages to squeeze under its pincers and nail the Tackle attack. Beedrill goes reeling, but not for long. It launches a Twin Needle attack which nails Umbreon dead on. Karen cries out at Umbreon goes down. She growls, then grabs the contest pokeball.

"YOU BETTER BE WORTH IT!" she screams at the Beedrill. She hurls the pokeball at the Beedrill. The Beedrill is completely shocked at Karen's yell, so much so that is doesn't resist the pokeball at all. The lock takes almost immediately. Karen picks up Umbreon.

"Umbree..." it says. Karen snuggles her.

"It's OK, you did great. Now let's get you healed." She grabs the pokeball and heads to one of the contest buildings.

- - Contest counter, east entrance of park --

"Finished already?" The helper says. Karen looks at him.

"Umbreon can't battle anymore..." he says.

"No problem. I'll have Nurse Joy come in." Karen gives him the pokeball with the Beedrill in it.

"Here's what I caught. But someone else can have it." She says. The contest helper looks at her strangely.

"You sure?" he asks. He uses some kind of scanner behind the counter to check it out. "Looks like you caught a pretty tough one." Karen grits her teeth.

"I don't do bugs." She says. The contest helper shrugs.

"If you say so." He looks at the clock. "The contest still has another ten minutes, so why don't you relax here. Nurse Joy will be here shortly to take care of Umbreon. And I'll see about getting the rest of your pokemon too." Karen nods. Umbreon has fallen asleep on her lap. Karen gently pets her until Nurse Joy comes in a few minutes later.

"Hi there." She says. Karen looks up. It's the Nurse Joy from Goldenrod. "We'll have Umbreon better in no time." Joy says. Karen manages a small smile. While Joy takes care of Umbreon, she looks back at the clock. About five more minutes, then the chimes will sound.

--End of contest--

Will comes into the building followed by about five other trainers. The contest helper takes each pokemon that was caught, labels them, and brings them back to the scanner behind the desk. Nurse Joy heals each pokemon. Karen already has all of hers back. Umbreon is still on her lap. After about ten minutes, everyone is staring at the contest helper waiting for the result. He finally turns around.

"We have finished judging your pokemon." He says.

_Who's 'we'? _Karen thinks. _I only see one person._ Will, standing next to her, smirks.

_Let him have his fun._ Karen blinks a few times. Then looks at Will. He is still smiling. He nods to her.

_How the heck did he do that? _

_Psychic, remember?_

_I'm not. _

_Look on your lap._

Karen looks down to see Smoochum sitting on her lap looking really proud of herself. Umbreon is still on her lap too. Little crowded, but the pokemon don't seem to mind sharing. Karen grins in spite of herself. The contest helper starts the announcements.

"In third place: Aaron Selek, who caught a Kakuna. In Second place, Karen Oleke, who caught a Beedrill. Finally, in first place... Jason Drane, who caught a Scyther! Congratulations to all participants. You may keep the pokemon you caught. All runners up receive a berry pack. Will those who placed please come forward to claim your prizes." Karen walks up to the counter.

"Name?" the helper asks.

"Karen Oleke." She says.

"Ah, you came in second. Your prize is an everstone."

"Umm... OK..." she says as she takes it. It looks like a shiny white rock.

"If you have a pokemon hold it, they won't evolve." The helper explains.

--Later, on the road to Ecruteak--

"Why would I want this?" Karen says to Will.

"Some people don't want their pokemon to evolve until they reach a certain level, or get some moves, or whatever. Hey, what happened to the pokemon you caught?"

"I told him to give it to someone who wants it." She says. "So what's the gym leader like in Ecruteak?"

"Dunno. I heard some new guy got it. From what I understand, the original gym leader wanted to see his son become a gym leader while he was still there."

"Wow. I wonder what he's like then..." The finally reach Ecruteak city. Karen starts to wander around a bit. Will follows not really paying attention. Until he sees where she is going.

"What the..." It looks like the remains of a tower. Everything above the first floor has been either been torn down or victim of a massive fire.

"I wonder what this is?" Karen says as she starts to go in. Will starts to yell at her to not go in, but she keeps going like she is deaf. Will sighs, then goes in after her.

"Wow." He says in spite of himself.

"What happened here..." Karen whispers. They keep going, until Karen steps on a loose board. The floor gives away, and Karen falls to the floor below. She cries out, but soon stops as soon as she realizes she isn't falling, nor has she landed. She looks up to see Will and all of his pokemon obviously straining themselves. She looks down. When she reaches out her hand she can feel the floor.

"YOU CAN LET GO WILL! I'M CLOSE ENOUGH TO THE FLOOR!" she shouts back up. Will and his pokemon slowly let Karen down. When the psychic hold is gone, Karen carefully gets up. Then she looks up at Will. "YOU ALL RIGHT UP THERE?"

"YEAH, BUT THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN BRING YOU UP LIKE THAT." Will calls back. Karen sits down. Will recalls his pokemon and sits on the edge of the hole. Both are trying to think of how to get Karen back up. For Will, leaving her stranded there, even for a few minutes, isn't an option. Karen looks up suddenly. Then starts to panic as all around her flames shoot up.


	17. Ecruteak City

Queen of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess. I don't feel like making something up.  
  
000000000000000000000003333333333333333333333333  
  
Karen can't even scream as she sees the flames. She tries to get away only to find the flames all around her. Will gives a strangled cry and grabs one of his pokeballs.  
  
"Natu! Go find help fast!" he cries as the small bird is released. Natu streaks out of the building. Will starts searching for a rope or something to pull Karen up with. Unfortunately, what he finds is flames around him as well!  
  
"Will! Are you all right?" Karen calls up worried. She is still watching the fires, convinced she is going to end up like the burgers she eats. Will, one floor above her, has finally noticed something.  
  
"What the…" Will carefully puts his hand out into one of the flames. There is no heat. It isn't even solid. "Karen? Stick your hand in the 'fire'."  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Karen calls.  
  
"I'm serious." Will shouts back. Karen glares up at him, but carefully puts her hand into the closest flame. She almost goes into shock when she notices the lack of heat.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice calls from the entrance. Will's Natu comes racing back to him. Another boy, a bit older than they are, comes in behind it. He chuckles and shakes his head. "All right guys, you had your fun, now let them go." Will and Karen blink a few times. They have no idea what or who this guy is talking to. Until a huge amount of Gastly suddenly make themselves visible. The flames disappear when they do.  
  
"How…what…" Will is completely at a loss for words. The young boy smiles.  
  
"You guys all right?" he asks.  
  
"If I could get out of here I would be." Karen calls. The kid takes out a pokeball and releases a Haunter. It is a bit disconcerting for Karen when it's hands go down and lift her up to the main floor. When the pokemon sets her down, both she and Will follow the trainer outside.  
  
"Thanks." Karen says.  
  
"No problem. By the way, name's Morty." Morty grins. "I'm the gym leader here in town."  
  
"Then I should probably say 'I'm sorry' too." Karen says with a smirk on her face. Morty raises an eyebrow.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For having to beat up your pokemon." Karen replies. Will just shakes his head. Morty laughs.  
  
"You can certainly try." He responds.  
  
"Name's Karen." Karen says. She indicates Will. "This is Will."  
  
"He's gonna say it." Will says with a smirk at Karen. Morty gets confused.  
  
" 'Say it'? " he repeats. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mr. Psychic over here went digging into your head, once again ignoring that stupid 'ethics' thing he keeps on me about." Karen replies.  
  
"You were going to ask if we were lovers." Will says.  
  
"Umm… well… yeah, I was." Morty says. Karen just rolls her eyes. "I'll take that reaction as a 'no'." Will nods.  
  
"Just friends." Karen says. Morty motions for them to follow. In a few moments, they are in front of the Pokemon Center.  
  
"You probably already knew where this was." Morty says. He points down the street. "The big building at the end of the street is the Gym. Have fun attempting to beat me." He grins. "Gotta get back. You sure you are all right?" he asks Karen.  
  
"The only bruise is on my ego." Karen says ruefully. "Will made sure of that." Morty nods.  
  
"See ya later!" he calls as he is leaving. Karen and Will wave after him, then go inside the Center.  
  
--In the Cafeteria--  
  
All the pokemon are chowing down. Karen even got something special for Will's pokemon. A little treat since they kept her from becoming a mass of broken bones. Will saw that her pokemon were jealous and went and got them something too, calling it 'trade-off day'. That placated them easily. Karen is chowing on her steak while Will has garden salad. After a while, though, even Karen can see that Will isn't interested in his food. He is looking somewhere else, in more ways than one. Karen has learned the look of a telepathic conversation.  
  
"That's rude you know." She says. Will blinks a few times.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry…" The look goes into his eyes again, but only for a short time. An elderly lady with a cane comes over to where they are. Will lets her sit down at the table. Smoochum gives a squeal of delight and jumps on the lady the moment she is seated.  
  
"Hello Smoochum. Are you being good?" the lady asks.  
  
"Smoochum!" Smoochum cries out and gives the lady a hug. Will smiles.  
  
"Karen, this is my Grandmother. Grandma Opena, this is Karen." Will introduces them.  
  
"Hello." Karen says.  
  
"Hello dear. So you are the one who's been with my Will." Opena says. "I've heard a lot about you from Will."  
  
"Oh no…" Karen says. Opena smiles.  
  
"Nothing bad, have no worries." She says laughing. "Must be hard being all alone though."  
  
"SNEASEL!" Sneasel yells from behind them.  
  
"Sneasel, that isn't nice!" Karen cries. Opena smiles again.  
  
"It appears your pokemon say you aren't alone." She says. Karen smiles.  
  
"They can sometimes be a bit overprotective, but they are the best." She says. Umbreon goes up to Opena and starts checking her out. Opena pets her for a bit, which Umbreon loves.  
  
"You have taken an interest in pokemon of the night it seems." She says.  
  
" 'Pokemon of the Night'?" Karen repeats. "Never heard them referred to like that before."  
  
"That's how psychics call them." Will explains. "Darks are 'Pokemon of the Night', psychics are 'Pokemon of the Sun'." Karen thinks a moment.  
  
"So what are fighters?" she finally asks.  
  
"Big bullies." Will responds with a smirk. Opena chuckles.  
  
"That's one way of saying it I guess." She says. Will turns to her.  
  
"Why are you way out here anyway?" he asks. "I thought you had to stay home…" Opena shakes her head.  
  
"I wanted to see you as a trainer before I went." She responds. "I had to see with my own eyes that you were doing all right." She pauses. "Your parents are still a bit upset about the way you left."  
  
"They had it coming." Will says coldly. Karen's eyes widen at his tone. Opena puts a hand on Will's arm.  
  
"Now, now Will." She says. "You can't hold a grudge all your life. It's not good for you." She makes sure Will is looking at her. "Your mother is willing to make peace."  
  
"What?" Will says. Karen smiles a bit.  
  
"She is." Opena says. "Your father is still full of his pride, so it may take him a bit longer."  
  
"Grandma…" Will says. "How…"  
  
"She's my daughter, remember?" Opena says. Will nods.  
  
"Thanks Grandma." Will says. Opena smiles and starts to get up. Smoochum grudgingly gets off her lap.  
  
"Won't you stay a while longer ma'am?" Karen asks. Opena smiles.  
  
"Thank you dear, but I better be getting back before the doctor yells at me again." As she is leaving, she turns back to them. "You two in the finals should be quite a match. I'll be looking for it." Then she leaves.  
  
"Me? In the finals?" Karen says a moment later. "No way! I'm still a rookie!" Will laughs.  
  
"Wanna know something scary?" he asks.  
  
"How bad could it be." Karen responds.  
  
"She's been wrong once in almost eighty-five years." Karen looks at him blankly for a moment. Then she shakes her head.  
  
"Well, first things first." She says. Turning to her pokemon, she calls, "You guys wanna beat up on Morty's pokemon?" All of her pokemon jump up. She recalls them to their pokeballs, then heads out with Will right behind her.  
  
--In the Gym--  
  
"HEY MORTY!" Karen calls. Will smacks his hand on his forehead.  
  
"That's two in a row." He says.  
  
"It works doesn't it." Karen responds. Morty comes out a moment later.  
  
"Nice set of lungs you have." He says. Karen shrugs. Will rolls his eyes.  
  
"Got ya out here didn't it." She says. Morty sighs.  
  
"All right hot shot. You first." He says. Will sits on some bleachers as Karen goes to her side. An attendant comes up and takes her pokedex. He goes over to the side and puts it into the machine. The referee steps up to the line.  
  
"This is a battle between Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty and Challenger Karen Oleke of Elwane Town for the Fog Badge. This will be a three-on-three battle. Begin when ready!" Morty stands there staring at Karen.  
  
_Oh boy here we go again_… Karen thinks watching Morty's reaction.  
  
"Elwane? The town that hates pokemon?!" Morty practically shouts.  
  
"Ease up already." Will calls from the side. "If she was like that, she wouldn't be here would she?"  
  
"Point taken." Morty says.  
  
"This is one of those things that is going to haunt me forever isn't it." Karen says shaking her head.  
  
"Most likely, yeah." Morty replies. "Well, I guess I better get my Gym Leader career off to a good start." Karen stares at him.  
  
"You never battled before?" she exclaims.  
  
"Not as a Gym Leader, no. So when I'm done kicking your butt, I'll start with a winning record."  
  
"Not a chance ghost boy." Karen says with a smirk. She grabs a pokeball and throws it. "Gastly! Let's show the hotshot a tough ghost!" Gastly appears in front of Karen ready to battle. Morty shakes his head.  
  
"Think you can tell them apart?" He says with an evil grin. Grabbing a pokeball, he releases a Gastly of his own.  
  
_Oh crap_. Karen thinks. Gastly rubs her hand a moment, then races back to the field. Morty's Gastly is just sitting there waiting for a command. Finally, Karen can't wait anymore.  
  
"NIGHT SHADE!" she cries.  
  
"RETURN IT!" Morty shouts from the other side. Both Gastly nail their attacks for heavy damage. As they circle each other preparing for another attack, one of them starts glowing. After the blinding light fades, there is only one Gastly on the field. The other pokemon is a Haunter. Karen and Morty look at each other.  
  
"This could potentially be a problem." Morty says. Karen thinks a moment. Then splits a really wide grin.  
  
"MAKE LIKE A WHEEL!" she shouts. The Gastly looks to Morty, while the Haunter, as it did in Azalea Gym, turns into a moving blur. Gastly gets too dizzy to battle, and falls to the ground. Karen grins.  
  
"What the heck…?" Morty asks with a confused look.  
  
"Talk to the other gym leaders sometime." Karen says. "My Haunter." Morty recalls Gastly.  
  
"That means we have to do it again." He responds as he releases a Haunter. Karen rolls her eyes.  
  
"Oh boy here we go again." Karen says. "Hypnosis!" Haunter tries to put it's opponent to sleep. It doesn't take, and Morty's Haunter responds with Night Shade. Karen's pokemon goes down.  
  
"Now we're even." Morty says. Karen shoots him a dirty look as she recalls Haunter.  
  
"Don't worry, you did great." She says as she puts the pokeball on her belt. Then she looks back at Morty. "Your in deep trouble now." She says. Morty shrugs. Karen grabs another pokeball. "UMBREON!" Umbreon appears on the arena floor ready to go.  
  
"So you have a dark type. Big deal." Morty says. Karen looks at Umbreon.  
  
"You gonna let him get away with that?" she says.  
  
"UMBREE!" Umbreon shouts as she launches a Faint Attack. The first hit does major damage. Haunter tries to retaliate, but Umbreon comes up on a different angle and nails another one. Morty recalls Haunter.  
  
"Now you're the one in trouble." He says. Karen smirks at him.  
  
"Help I'm _so_ scared." She says. Then her eyes widen when he releases a Gengar.  
  
"He's not a pushover." Morty says. Umbreon is already growling at it. Unfortunately, Gengar doesn't seem to care.  
  
"UM…BREE…ON!" Umbreon launches a Faint Attack at it only to be blasted back by a very powerful Shadow Ball.  
  
"NO WAY!" Karen cries. Morty grins.  
  
"Gengar has been with my family for three generations now." He says. "Do your worst." Gengar powers up another Shadow Ball while Umbreon tries to mess with its accuracy. The second Shadow Ball misses, but almost hits the referee. Umbreon manages to get off three more Faint Attacks, but Gengar isn't going down easily. It gets off another Shadow Ball that nails Umbreon dead on. Umbreon is down. Karen recalls it.  
  
_That thing's tough_… she thinks. _I gotta be careful…but who to call?  
_  
"Ya give up?" Morty calls.  
  
"Not by a long shot!" Karen shouts back. _Please work_… Karen grabs her final pokeball. "SNEASEL!"  
  
"What the…?" Morty gasps as Sneasel appears on the floor. "Where did you get that? You don't have the qualifications for Mt. Silver."  
  
"Trade. Get over it." Karen responds.  
  
"Whatever. Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Ice Beam!" Karen shouts.  
  
"Ice Beam? When did she get that?" Will says on the bleachers. Karen doesn't respond. She is too busy crossing her fingers. The Shadow Ball hits the Ice Beam and the struggle begins. Sneasel has one advantage, she hasn't been out as long as Gengar. Slowly the Ice Beam moves up to its target.  
  
"SNEAS!" Sneasel shouts as she gives an extra burst of power. The Shadow Ball attack is pushed back up from the force of the Ice Beam. Both attacks end up hitting Gengar. And to Karen's shock and relief, Gengar is frozen in a block of ice.  
  
"Gengar is unable to battle." The referee shouts. "The round goes to Sneasel and the match to the challenger Karen!" Karen picks up Sneasel and gives her a big hug. Morty uses an Ice Heal on Gengar, then recalls it.  
  
"Wow." He says going over to Karen. "That was one heck of a battle." He gives Sneasel a pat on the head earning a death glare. After fishing in his pocket for a moment, he pulls out a small disk.  
  
"What's that?" Karen asks. Sneasel is staring at it. Morty notices.  
  
"Sorry Sneasel, this one is for Haunter." Sneasel looks at him confused.  
  
"Remember Gastly?" Karen says. Sneasel nods. "He evolved." Sneasel lights up and starts trying to grab the pokeball. "Hey, hey! Let's get to the Pokemon Center first!" Morty hands her the Fog badge and some money.  
  
"Should I be warning the other gym leaders?" he says smiling.  
  
"Please don't. I'm getting enough crap as it is." Karen says groaning. Morty smiles. Then he looks to Will.  
  
"Let me get healed up then I'll take you on." Will nods.  
  
"Good. You can start with two losses." Karen says. Morty grins.  
  
"Don't get cocky. If you do, we'll wipe you out before you even realize it." Laughing, they head to the Pokemon Center. 


	18. a bad dream and back on the road

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: You really don't know by now? :O

A/N: I will get her to the tournament if it kills me.

99999999999999999999999999333333333333333333333333

Karen is standing on a field in the middle of the night. Umbreon, Sneasel, Haunter and Houndoom are all around her. But there is one problem; they are pissed.

"What's this?" Karen asks.

"We're tired of being your slaves." Umbreon says, somehow speaking human language.

"It's true isn't it… you people want us all _dead_!" Sneasel says getting her claws ready. Karen goes into shock.

"No… I don't! I care!" Karen cries. Houndoom starts moving forward.

"Admit it. We are nothing but your servants." He says angrily.

"You force us into battle, yet I never see _you_ battle." Haunter says.

"No… please…" Karen cries as all of the pokemon lunge toward her.

Karen sits up suddenly startling Umbreon sleeping at the foot of the bed. She is breathing really hard. Umbreon carefully makes her way up to her and tries to get Karen to pet her. Karen grabs Umbreon in a fierce hug.

"Karen!? You all right?!" Will's voice comes through the door. Karen tries to steady her breathing. Umbreon jumps down and somehow manages to open the door for Will. Since Karen had just kinda crashed in her clothes the night before, she isn't too upset.

"I'm all right. Just a bad dream." Karen says. Will gives her the 'I'm not buying it' look.

"May I once again remind you about the psychic thing?" he says. Karen turns bright red.

"You actually saw it?" she says.

"Not _saw_ it per se… but I received a general feel for it." He grabs a chair and pulls it up to the bed. "Everyone is psychic. The ones that are actually called psychics just have a higher level. So when you had your 'nightmare', you sent psychic waves out. Since I'm just next door, I picked up on them." Karen looks down.

"Oh…" is all she gets out. Will looks at Umbreon.

"Hey Umbreon, you hate her?" he asks. Umbreon stares at him like he grew another head.

"Umbree?" she asks. Then she licks Karen's face. Karen hugs her.

"See, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're right." Karen says. Then she looks at Umbreon. "You can tell me anything, OK? If you don't want to battle, just say so." Umbreon licks her face again. Karen finally is calmed down enough to go back to sleep. Will looks at the clock. It is about 5:30.

"I'll let you go back to sleep." He says.

"Hey Will… you can go on when you want…since we are going in different directions…" Will looks at her for a moment. Then he nods.

"Be right back." He says. Karen sits in her bed confused as Will leaves and then comes back with a small box.

"What's that?" Karen asks. Umbreon is trying to 'inspect' it.

"I was going to give it to you later, but maybe I should give it to you now." He says. Karen takes the box and opens it. Inside is a brand-new pokegear set.

"Will… I…" Karen is speechless.

"My number is in the memory. It will also locate the nearest Pokemon Center if you need it." Will starts to the door, then turns around. "Take care of yourself." He says.

"You too." Karen says. Will leaves closing the door behind him. Karen lies down again. Umbreon goes up and lies down next to her. Karen pets her for a bit, then manages to fall back to sleep.

#Later that day#

Karen takes the western exit out of Ecruteak. Umbreon walks with her as she checks out her new gear. When she glances over at Umbreon she notices that her pokemon has stopped and is sniffing at something. Karen kneels down and puts a hand on Umberon's back.

"What'cha find?" she asks. Umbreon starts trying to follow whatever sent she picked up into a bush. Karen looks at her trying to find out what she's doing.

"UMBREE!" Umbreon suddenly shouts. She runs back out and behind Karen. Karen just shakes her head before picking up Umbreon.

"What did you do?" she says. It looks like Umbreon messed with the wrong bird. There is a large peck mark on her nose. Karen kisses her gently.

"Umbree…" Umbreon starts whining. Karen turns back to the bush as a Murkrow comes out looking just a bit peeved. Karen looks at the bird.

"Well aren't we the little monster." She says. Murkrow doesn't seem to care much about what the human thinks. Umbreon starts growling at it. Murkrow doesn't even give her a second glance as it heads back to the bush.

"Umbreon?" Umbreon looks up at Karen. Karen is totally confused.

"Don't Murkrow live in trees?" she says. Then she sighs. "Oh well. I better get you to the Pokemon Center… let's see…" Karen somehow manages to pull her pokegear to where she can see it while holding Umbreon. "Oh good… Olivine isn't far. We can just go there." She gives the bush one last look before heading off.

And the moment she is out of sight, a little birdie starts to follow her**…**


	19. Poor Karen, what she has to put up with

Queen of the Darkness 

**Disclaimer: Take a wild guess. **

**A/N: Yes, I realize how long it has been. If anyone can tell me where I can get a big enough hammer to smash Mr. Writer's Block with, it would be a great help. **

**-----------33333333333333**

**Karen is at the Pokemon Center in Olivine City. Umbreon is in the back with Nurse Joy. While she's waiting, a couple of young guys come in and go right up to the counter. **

**"HEY JOY!" One of them shouts. A Chansey comes out and hands them a piece of paper. The one who shouted takes it and reads it. **

**"What's up Blake?" the other one says. **

**"Says she's busy and we have to wait a bit." Blake says. He writes something on the back of the paper and hands it back to the Chansey. "Give this to Joy when she's out, got it?" The Chansey nods. Meanwhile Blake's buddy has noticed Karen. **

**"Little girls shouldn't be out here alone." He says going over to her. Karen does not like his attitude. **

**"I'm fine thank you." She says. **

**"Jace, she's not your type. Knock it off." Blake says. Jace waves him off. **

**"If ya like sweetheart, I can be your bodyguard. I got experience in that." Jace says leaning over to her. Karen decides subtle isn't going to work, so she tries another approach. She releases Houndoom. The dog sits next to her staring at this new guy. **

**"What the…" Blake starts. "Jace, you might want to back off. That dog looks tough." **

**"He's just a little puppy, aren't ya fella." Jace says. Houndoom starts growling at him, then gets into an attack stance. Karen has the sweetest smile. **

**"He's my guard dog. He takes care of idiots. That's his specialty." She says. Jace gets the idea and backs off. He takes a few steps back, then practically bolts for the door. Blake looks at her for a moment. **

**"You are definitely one tough cookie." He says. He grins as he leaves. Karen sighs, then looks at Houndoom. **

**"Why is it most of the guys I meet end up being idiots?" she asks. Houndoom just looks at her. She smiles at him and pets him. A couple of minutes later, Nurse Joy comes out with Umbreon. **

**"All better now." She says. Umbreon runs over to Karen, then notices Houndoom out. **

**"Umbree?" **

**"Houndoom." Karen knows she won't understand the pokemon's conversation, so she just pets Umbreon. After a few minutes, she takes out her pokegear. **

**_Let's see…_ she thinks. _The next Pokemon Gym is…Cianwood. I better find out when the ferry leaves._ The pokemon seem to be done with this conversation and are ready to leave. Karen walks up to the desk. Nurse Joy is reading the note Blake left and shaking her head. **

**"Um, excuse me…" Karen says. Joy looks up. **

**"What can I do for you?" she asks. **

**"Can you tell me when the ferry for Cianwood Island leaves?" Karen asks. Joy looks up at the clock. **

**"I believe the last one for today left already. They usually leave on the hour from 8:00am until 4:00pm." Joy gives her a smile. "If you need a room for tonight, we have some available." Karen looks at the clock. It's 4:15. **

**"Looks like I do. Thanks." Nurse Joy hands her a room key. **

**"Doors close midnight except for emergencies. Got it?" Karen nods, then heads for the cafeteria. **

**--Next Day… the world is ending!—**

**Karen is at the dock at… 7:30am! She's sitting on a bench near the dock. Since the ticket counter opened at seven, she's already got her pass. And oh how happy she is to see Blake and Jace coming over to the dock. **

**"Hey sweet thing! We meet again." Jace calls. Karen just rolls her eyes. Umbreon is on her lap just staring at the two strangers. **

**"Jace…" Blake groans. Jace is deaf to him. **

**"Ya going to Cianwood?" Jace asks Karen. **

**"What's it to ya?" Karen responds. She may have gotten up early, but it has made her pretty cranky. **

**"Ya realize that Cianwood is a fighters haven. Your little doggie won't be able to protect you there." Jace looks at Umbreon. "This little one doesn't look very strong either." Umbreon doesn't like the comment, and jumps down in front of Karen startling Jace. He backs up a step as Umbeon starts growling at him. **

**"I think we'll be fine, thanks." Karen says. **

**"Jace, give up already. Girl that tough is probably already taken." Blake says. Jace starts to say something, but another shout interrupts him. **

**"ALL ABOARD FOR THE EIGHT O'CLOCK DEPARTURE! DESINATION CIANWOOD CITY! ALL ABOARD!" Karen recalls Umbreon and runs over to the boat. **

**And so does a little birdie…**


	20. The Fighting Gym part 1

Queen of the Darkness 

**Disclaimer: The usual. **

**--------------000000000000000**

**"Finally!" Karen steps off the boat onto Cianwood Island. Poor Karen had to spend the entire trip avoiding Jace. Blake wasn't much help to either of them. Looking around, Karen sees a lot of tough fighters. And we're not referring to pokemon here. "This could be bad." On entering the pokemon center, she sees another young man at the counter. **

**"Thanks Nurse Joy." He says. Joy nods, then sees Karen. **

**"Hi there." She calls. Karen smiles herself. The young man moves out of her way so she can get up to the counter. **

**"Could you give these guys a once-over?" Karen asks. **

**"Sure." Joy says taking the pokeballs. "It should only be a few minutes." She goes into the back. **

**"Not often we get pretty girls here." The young man says. **

**"Please, not again…" Karen says rolling her eyes. This gets a chuckle from him. **

**"I take it you met Jace?" he says. Karen nods. "Just sock him in the mouth. He'll get the idea." Karen looks at him strangely. **

**"Wha?" **

**"That's what the girls around here do. Jace doesn't take a hint unless you 'convince' him." He grins. "Oh, I'm sorry. Name's Bruno. I'm training under the gym leader here." **

**"Karen. I'm here to beat up the Gym Leader." Karen replies. Bruno raises an eyebrow. **

**"This ought to be interesting. Hope you brought a few Psychics. Otherwise you're toast." **

**"Umm… not exactly…" Karen says. Nurse Joy comes in with Karen's pokeballs. As she hands them to her, she gives Karen a stern look. **

**"You _do_ realize that Dark types are weak against Fighting types, right?" Joy asks her coldly. Karen nods. **

**"Yeah, I know." She replies. Bruno just stares at her a moment. **

**"Boy do you have guts." He finally says. Karen just sighs. Joy shakes her head and goes back to work. Karen has gone over to a couch and released her pokemon. Bruno just stands where he is watching. **

**"Sneas?" Sneasel asks. Karen gives her a pat on the head. **

**"This is gonna be a tough one guys… all fighters." Karen says. Her pokemon look at her like she has lost it. "If ya don't wanna go in, now is the time to say it." The pokemon seem to think a moment. **

**"UMBREON!" Umbreon jumps on her lap and licks her face. Karen smiles. **

**"I take it you're in?" she says. Umbreon nods. Houndoom brushes against her leg, letting her know that he is in too. Sneasel and Haunter also make it clear that they are willing to fight. Karen smiles. **

**"Haunter." Haunter puts on of his hands on Karen's shoulder. **

**"Thanks guys." Karen says to them. Then she splits an evil grin. "Let's go get him!" Her pokemon cheer, then Karen recalls them to their pokeballs. Bruno shakes his head. **

**"This oughta be good." He says. As Karen walks by to the door, Bruno puts a hand on her shoulder. **

**"What?" Karen asks. **

**"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Bruno says with a smile. "Guts alone isn't always enough." Karen smiles, then heads out to the Gym. **

**--Cianwood Gym—**

**The Gym seems empty. No matter. Karen knows how to fix that. **

**"WHOSE BUTT DO I HAVE TO KICK FOR A BADGE!" she screams. **

**"I take it the 'screamer' has finally reached my gym." A middle-aged man comes out from one of the back rooms. "Whitney said there was a trainer with a 'unique' way of finding the gym leaders. You Karen?" **

**"Yeah." Karen says. **

**"Name's Chuck. Prepare to lose. Even Psychics fear me." **

**_Why do I doubt that? _Karen thinks. "Oh really?" she says aloud. "Well, I'm not psychic, but I still am willing to kick your butt." Chuck laughs. **

**"You sure do have guts. I'll give you that much." He looks her over a moment. "All black clothes… and the attitude. I'm willing to bet you train Dark types." **

**"What? You can tell that just by looking?" Karen stands there amazed. Chuck laughs again. **

**"Well, that and Jace said something about a blond girl with a Houndoom and Umbreon that wouldn't go on a date with him." Karen groans. **

**"Is he that popular?" she asks. **

**"More like that annoying." Chuck says. "He's one of my students. But that's not why you're here, is it." Karen nods. Chuck waves her over. "Field's over here." He says. Karen follows. **

**--Battle field—**

**Karen is on her side; Chuck is on the other. Karen has already given her pokedex to the referee. He goes up and inserts it into the machine. **

**"Battle for the Storm Badge! Cianwood Leader Chuck versus Challenger Karen from Elwane Town! Two on two battle. Begin when ready!"**

**_Please don't do it…_ Karen prays. **

**"Elwane huh?" Chuck says. Then he laughs. "You must be one heck of a trainer to have escaped from there!" **

**"I thought you were gonna razz on me for it like the others did." Karen says. **

**"Nah. I can see you're cool." Chuck says. "Unfortunately, you're also going to lose." He grabs a pokeball and releases a Primeape. Karen closes her eyes a moment. **

**_Here goes nothing…_ She thinks as she releases Houndoom. Houndoom Gives a howl then takes his place on the arena. **

**"This will be quick." Chuck says with a smirk. "Mega Punch!"**

**"Flamethrower!" Karen cries. Both attacks hit, but the punch does slightly more damage. On the plus side for Karen, Primeape was burned. But it isn't slowing the fighter pokemon down. **

**"Go get 'em!" Chuck shouts. **

**"Faint Attack!" Karen calls. The dark move hits, but not for much damage. But since that wasn't the point, Karen doesn't care. By using the Faint Attack, Houndoom dodged two of Primeape's attacks. Unfortunately, he is right there for the third. Houndoom is sent reeling back. Primeape doesn't let up and Houndoom goes down. Karen recalls him. **

**"Not bad." Chuck says. "It lasted longer than I thought it would." **

**"Houndoom's a _he_." Karen says. _OK, I know he talks to Whitney… does he talk to Andrea or Morty? _"Haunter, GO!" The ghost pokemon floats down to his position. **

**"This should be good. Don't think you're getting off scot-free with a ghost." Chuck says. "Primeape, Foresight!" **

**"Wheel it!" Primeape tries desperately to find Haunter. Unfortunately, all he sees it a black blur. The burn is slowly draining its remaining health. All it takes is a few more Tackles and Primeape goes down. Chuck recalls it. Haunter goes back over to Karen's side of the arena. **

**"There's an interesting move." Chuck says. "Hope you had fun, you're gonna pay now." Poliwrath appears on the arena. "Let's just see ya try that again." **

**"Haunter, go!" Haunter tries the spinning routine again, but Poliwrath is able to get the Foresight off before he started. **

**"Dynamic Punch!" Chuck calls. Poliwrath concentrates, and is able to nail Haunter. Haunter becomes confused and tries a Night Shade attack. It doesn't work, and Poliwrath is able to nail another Dynamic Punch to finish the match. Karen recalls Haunter. **

**"Winner, Leader Chuck!" the referee announces. Karen just nods and takes her pokedex back. Chuck goes over to her. **

**"You did pretty well, especially since you had the type disadvantage. Come on back anytime to try again." He says. Karen thanks him and leaves. **


	21. Fighting Gym part deux

Queen of the Darkness 

**Disclaimer: Honestly, what do you really think?**

**--pokemon center; Cianwood Island—**

**_I know there has to be a way…_ Karen thinks. Karen is in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. Her pokemon are chowing down. Karen is just picking at her steak though. _There has to be another weakness I can use…_ **

**"This seat taken?" Karen looks up and sees Bruno standing there with his tray. Karen just shrugs. Bruno sits down across from her. His pokemon, a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee, are at the table next to them. Karen is still just picking at her food. **

**"There has to be a way…" she mumbles. **

**"Ever consider a bird?" Bruno says. Karen looks up. **

**"Huh?" she says. **

**"Flying type is also super effective." **

**"I would like to stay with darks." **

**"So get a Murkrow." Bruno smirks at Karen's reaction. Umbreon growls. **

**"What's with Umbreon?" he asks. Karen smirks. **

**"A Murkrow nailed her on the nose." She replies. Umbreon goes back to her food. "Hmm… maybe I should have caught it…" She hears a snort, and looks down. It's pretty easy to see that Umbreon isn't thrilled with that comment. **

**"Grow up." Karen says with a smirk. Umbreon just stuffs her face. Karen shakes her head and turns back to Bruno. **

**"So now I gotta go find one… I doubt they are on this island." **

**"Not usually…" Bruno says. "The only ones here are the ones trainers bring. And…How the heck are you doing that!" Karen looks at him strangely, then turns to where he is looking. Somehow his Hitmonchan is using chopsticks. **

**"What the…" Karen says. **

**"I don't remember ordering that…" Bruno says. Hitmonchan points to Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee just shrugs. "Don't do that guys…" Bruno groans. Karen smiles. **

**"Excuse me…" Bruno and Karen turn to see Nurse Joy come in holding a Murkrow. "You're the Dark type trainer that came in earlier right?" she asks Karen. **

**"Yeah." Karen replies. **

**"Is this your pokemon?" Joy asks. **

**"I don't have a Murkrow. Not yet anyway." Joy looks at her strangely. **

**"That's odd…" **

**"What's going on?" Bruno asks. **

**"You really didn't notice her?" Joy asks Karen. **

**"Notice what?" Karen asks. **

**"She was following you to the Gym. Then when you came back, she was still following you. That's why I thought she was yours." Karen just stares at her a moment. Bruno snorts. **

**"I had a Murkrow following…wait a minute. You're the little Murkrow that pecked Umbreon on our way to Olivine." **

**"Krow!" Murkrow shouts. **

**"I already healed her wing. She's battle ready. According to the pokemon identification machine upstairs, she has no trainer." **

**"Then why did you think it was hers?" Bruno asks. **

**"Mostly because of the way she followed her." Joy replies. Bruno nods. "Do you want her?" Karen smiles. **

**"Does she want to come with me?" Karen asks. **

**"Krow!" Murkrow flies out of Joy's arms and lands on the seat next to Karen. **

**"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Karen says. Karen takes out a pokeball. Murkrow beats her to it and presses the button, effectively catching herself. Karen's smile fades as Umbreon starts growling. **

**"This is going to get interesting." Bruno says smirking. Karen just shakes her head. **

**"Would it kill you to just get along?" Karen asks Umbreon. Umbreon jumps on her lap and noses the pokeball with Murkrow in it out of her hand. It lands on the floor releasing the dark bird. Murkrow looks up at Karen and Umbreon. Umbreon starts growling. **

**"I guess it would." Bruno comments. Karen sighs. Murkrow flies up to the seat. **

**"Now you two will have to get along." She says to both of them. Umbreon lies down on her lap still glaring at Murkrow. **

**"Krow?" Murkrow asks. **

**"Um…bree…ON!" Umbreon replies. Karen sighs and shakes her head. **

**"You're right, this will get interesting." Karen says to Bruno. "Behave, both of you." Umbreon closes her eyes, while Murkrow gives her the 'sad/innocent' routine. Karen gives some of the vegetables on her dish to Murkrow. She seems happy enough with that. She pets her a bit, then finishes her steak. After everyone (on her side anyway) is done, Karen heads outside. Time to see what Murkrow can do. **

**--Cianwood Gym… oh boy…--**

**"Why are you following me?" Karen asks. Bruno has accompanied her to the gym. **

**"Because I gotta see this." Bruno says with a smirk. "Chuck said you put up a pretty good fight when you came in before. Though I wish I knew what the 'wheel routine' was." Karen grins. **

**"That would be Haunter." Karen replies. On arriving at the arena, it is deserted. Karen takes a deep breath…**

**"Not necessary." Chuck says entering the room. Karen gives him the sweetest smile she can. **

**"You're no fun." She says. Then she notices who is behind him. Blake and Jace. **

**"Hey sweetheart! We meet again!" Jace calls. Karen groans. **

**"Told ya. Just nail him." Bruno says behind her. Jace heard it though. **

**"You stay out of it idiot." Jace yells at him coldly. "You and your second-rate pokemon shame the gym and our leader." Bruno is pissed. **

**"Come over here and say that." Bruno challenges. Karen smacks her hand on her head. **

**"While these two figure out what they're doing, can we battle? I want my badge." Karen says. Chuck laughs. **

**"Eager for another beating? Well, we aim to please." He says laughing. The referee takes Karen's dex and inserts it in the machine. **

**"Karen of Elwane Town versus Cianwood Leader Chuck! Two on two. Begin when ready." The referee announces. Bruno just stares at Karen. So do Blake and Jace. Karen just sighs. **

**"I am really starting to hate that." Karen mumbles. **

**"Poor kid. You must really hate getting that reaction." Chuck says on the other side of the arena. Karen looks at him. **

**"BATTLE NOW!" she shouts releasing Haunter. Chuck shrugs and releases Primeape. Primeape tries to get a foresight, but Haunter is faster with Double Team. Mix in the wheel routine and there is a serious problem. Not only can Primeape not tell which the real one is, all he can see are multiple moving blurs. Once Haunter starts mixing in Tackle, the match quickly goes in his favor. Chuck recalls Primeape. Haunter returns to Karen's side of the arena. Poliwrath is out next. **

**"Girl is good." Bruno remarks on the side. **

**"She's definitely gonna be my girlfriend." Jace says. **

**"I'D RATHER DIE FIRST." Karen calls from the arena. Jace starts the wounded pride bit. Bruno chuckles. Meanwhile, Poliwrath has managed to get the Foresight on, and has also used Lock On. Haunter is doing everything he can to mess with Poliwrath's accuracy, but unfortunately it is useless. The Dynamic Punch lands dead-on, and goes critical. Haunter is down. Karen recalls him. Then she grabs her new pokeball. Murkrow sits on the floor of the arena. After stretching her wings, she takes off and hovers in the air. **

**"You really think that's gonna help?" Chuck asks. **

**"Can't hurt." Karen replies with a smile. Chuck shrugs. **

**"Dynamic Punch!" **

**"Dodge and Peck!" Murkrow avoids the Dynamic Punch, and lands the flying move. The second and third also land. However, the Hydro Pump from Poliwrath nails dead on. Murkrow is able to get up and flies back at it with a Wing Attack. Poliwrath goes down. **

**"Not bad." Chuck says. Murkrow goes over to Karen. **

**"I didn't know you could use Wing Attack." Karen says picking Murkrow up. "I wonder where you learned that?" **

**"Krow!" Murkrow is very happy. Chuck comes over and hands her the Storm Badge and some money. **

**"You have definitely earned it." He says. Karen smiles. "With that Houndoom, you will probably make short work of Jasmine, too." **

**"Huh?" Karen says. Chuck laughs. **

**"Don't worry, you'll see when you get there." He says. Karen starts to leave, but Jace blocks the door. **

**"How about a date sweetheart?" he says. "Tough trainers should always hang out." Karen closes her eyes for a moment. **

**_'Just sock him in the mouth. He'll get the idea. That's what the girls around here do. Jace doesn't take a hint unless you 'convince' him.' _Bruno's words echo in her mind. So, she takes a deep breath and swings. Jace goes down in a heartbeat. Blake just stares at her. Bruno and Chuck both chuckle. **

**"Not only are her pokemon tough, she is too." Chuck says. "You keep picking fights with the wrong women Jace." Jace groans and slowly gets up. Karen looks at him. **

**"Gonna leave me alone now?" she asks coldly. Jace backs up with his hands raised. **

**"I get it, I get it…" he says. Karen smirks as she leaves the gym. Time to head back to Olivine. **


	22. Can't we all just get along?

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: (major sarcasm alert) I'm making millions of dollars on this story and I live in a huge mansion in the sky with unicorns and my very own pet dragon. (end sarcasm) Seriously, what do you think?

A/N: Yes I know Normal moves don't normally hit ghosts, but if you use Foresight first they will. Try it sometime. It worked when I did it.

**77777777777777777777799999999999999999999999999**

**-- On the ferry--**

Karen is sitting in her cabin on the way back to Olivine City. Umbreon and Murkrow are out. The idea is to teach them to get along…

"Umbre!" Umbreon jumps at Murkrow, who flies up to the ceiling.

"Murkrow?"

"You two really are going to have to get along. We're all supposed to be a team, remember?" Karen tells them both.

"Umbree." Umbreon lies down in a corner. Murkrow comes down and perches on the back of a chair.

"Krow?" Murkrow asks. Umbreon just growls. Karen groans.

"Is this even possible?" she asks the air as she crashes on the bed. It's going to be a long trip.

**--back on dry land—**

All pokemon are in their pokeballs. Karen goes to the Pokemon Center, only to find police tape all around it. After staring a moment, she finally sees Officer Jenny.

"Um, excuse me…" Karen starts. Jenny turns to her.

"Sorry, I can't let you in." she says.

"What happened?" Karen asks. Jenny looks upset.

"Someone put very hazardous chemical in the emergency ward. Until we are absolutely sure it is safe, we can't let anyone near the center." Karen stares at her in shock.

"What? Are all the pokemon all right?" she manages to get out. Jenny gives her a small smile.

"Yes, Nurse Joy said that the ward was currently empty, so the only ones needed to be evacuated were non-critical. Everyone is all right. If you need the services, go to the Gym. Jasmine opened up a section of it for Nurse Joy." Karen thanks her and leaves. When she reaches the Gym she stares at it confused.

_Somehow, I imagined more activity than this…_ she thinks. The place looks deserted. Carefully, she opens the door and goes in. After looking around for a moment, she sees Nurse Joy.

"Hello." Joy says.

"Um, hi." Karen says.

"You all right?" Joy asks her.

"I don't want to cause a problem, but could you give these guys a once-over?" Karen says. /And recommend a pokemon shrink for Murkrow and Umbreon/ she mumbles. Joy heard her though.

"No problem at all. But why the shrink?" Joy looks at her. Karen just shakes her head.

"I didn't think you would hear that…" she says.

"I do know some psychology. Maybe I can help if I know the problem. Let me give these guys the once-over, and then we can find out." Joy takes the pokeballs over to her machine.

"Thanks." Karen says. When Joy hands them back, they go over to some chairs. Karen releases Umbreon and Murkrow. Umbreon immediately jumps on her lap and growls at Murkrow. Murkrow just gives the sad eyes.

"A little territorial are we Umbreon?" Joy asks. Umbreon lies down on Karen's lap.

"They've been like this since I caught Murkrow." Karen says. Joy watches them for a bit. Umbreon makes it quite clear that she doesn't like Murkrow.

"Did Umbreon act like this when you caught your other pokemon?" She finally asks.

"No. That's why I'm so confused. I know when we first saw Murkrow she pecked Umbreon on the nose. But it sounded like Murkrow apologized for that already."

"Hmm…" Joy thinks a moment. "Have you been favoring Murkrow since you caught her?"

"I don't think so…" Karen responds. "I had her battle in the last Gym."

"Did Umbreon battle?"

"No, but that's no the first time." Nurse Joy watches Umbreon.

"Umbreon seems to think Murkrow is a threat. Either to you, or to your affection to her."

"Wait… Umbreon thinks I like Murkrow more than her?"

"That does seem to be the case. Murkrow is trying to be friends, but that seems to be adding fuel to the fire."

"So what should we do?" Karen asks.

"Trying to force them to get along won't work. Neither will trying to bribe them. Give them time to get to know each other in a neutral environment. Maybe then Umbreon won't view her as a threat, but a valuable friend."

"Where am I going to find a neutral environment?" Karen wonders.

"I'd recommend a pokemon playground, but I can't think of any nearby." Joy says. "But any open area where all of your pokemon can be out at once should suffice. Don't just make it the two of them." Karen nods.

"Thanks." She gets up.

"Sure thing." Joy also gets up. "And by the way, Karen, you're screaming tactic to get gym leaders out won't work here. Jasmine is half-deaf. So make sure you look right at her when speaking to her." Karen stares at her a moment.

"Does everyone know about that!" she asks. Joy laughs. Karen recalls Umbreon and Murkrow while sighing. Time to find out what this gym has to offer.


	23. It takes an enemy

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: You have three guesses, and the first two don't count.

9090909090909090909090909090909090

Karen has found a small field just outside of Olivine. All of her pokemon are out. Sneasel and Haunter have decided to just nap under a tree. Houndoom is sitting with Karen. Umbreon is doing her best to avoid Murkrow while getting attention from Karen. Murkrow finally sits on the ground.

"Krow…" Murkrow seems really upset. Karen just shakes her head.

"Umbreon, please at _least_ give her a chance?" she says. Umbreon snorts, then goes off and sits under the tree with Sneasel and Haunter. Murkrow goes over to Karen and gives her the sad eyes. Karen pets her a bit, then stops suddenly when she hears growling. After a moment of looking around, she sees it is Umbreon. She just shakes her head and sighs.

"Houndoom?"

"No, I don't know what's going on." Karen says. Houndoom steps over to Murkrow and puts out his paw. Murkrow taps it with her wing. Karen smiles.

"Krow!" Murkrow says.

"Least I don't have to worry about you two." Karen says relieved. She looks over at her other three pokemon. Sneasel is now awake and coming over to them. Haunter seems to be talking to Umbreon. Sneasel stops in front of Karen and points to her mouth.

"Sneas?" Karen looks at her watch. It is almost one o'clock.

"All right. Why not." She says. But before she can go into her bag, she stops when she hears something. Sneasel is already on alert, and Houndoom isn't far behind. Murkrow goes behind Karen. Umbreon and Haunter finally notice everyone's reactions and start to come over, only to be grabbed in a net!

"These should fetch a good price." A male voice says. Two people step out from behind a bush. The male is holding the net, and the female has another one. Both are dressed the same. Black shirt and pants, with an R on the front of the shirts. Karen has only heard of Team Rocket before. This is her first encounter. And she is not happy.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Karen shouts. The female smirks.

"Little girls should behave." She says. "And while we're here, how about you give us the rest of your pokemon? Don't worry, I'm sure they will all fetch high prices at auction." Karen is pissed.

"KROW!" Murkrow flies at them and uses Wing Attack to destroy the net, freeing Umbreon and Haunter. All three head back to Karen. Karen grits her teeth.

"You can have them over my dead body!" she says. The male has put the broken net away. He just shakes his head.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, we have our ways of dealing with brats like you. If you don't watch it, you could wind up like poor Tom Ketchum." He smirks. "A pity he can't see his new son. If you want, we can let you see him."

"Umbreon?"

"Krow!"

"What…?" Karen looks at the two pokemon. Murkrow is on Umbreon's back. Umbreon charges at the male Rocket as fast as she can. At the last moment, Murkrow jumps off and nails the female while Umbreon rams full speed into the male. Both are sent flying off into the distance. Karen sinks down to the ground in relief.

"Umbreon?" Umbreon comes over to her worried. Murkrow is right next to her. Karen just smiles.

"See? You two can get along." Umbreon and Murkrow look at each other.

"Umbree?"

"Krow." Both pokemon seem to have made peace. Karen breathes a sigh of relief.

_Guess you really don't know your friends until someone starts shooting._ She thinks. All of her pokemon are looking at her. Sneasel points to her mouth again. Karen chuckles.

"Don't worry Sneasel, I haven't forgotten." Karen goes into her bag and pulls out their lunch.

--About 3 hours later--

Karen carefully enters the gym. With the chaos at the Pokemon Center earlier, she doesn't want to cause a problem. She sees a young girl about her age talking to Nurse Joy. She goes up to them, but keeps a respectful distance. After a moment, the girl sees her.

"Hi there." she says. Nurse Joy turns as well.

"Ah, Karen, right?" she asks. Karen nods.

"I didn't mean to interrupt..." Karen says. The girl chuckles.

"Wait, are you the dark trainer who screams to get gym leaders out?" the girl asks. Karen groans. "I can take that reaction as a 'yes' right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think everyone knew about that."

"Whitney said we needed to be prepared to have our eardrums blasted out." The girl laughs. "Make sure you go easy on Pryce. He's...um... getting on in years." Karen can't help but smirk herself.

"I'll try to tone it down then." Karen says. The girl suddenly gasps.

"Oh dear, I never introduced myself. I'm Jasmine. I just became the leader here." Karen shakes her hand.

"I should probably apologize then." She says. Jasmine looks at her questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because you have a badge, which means my pokemon have to beat up yours." Karen smirks. Jasmine gives her an evil smirk in return.

"Let's see how you like playing with solid steel." she says. Nurse Joy just smiles and shakes her head. Jasmine leads the way to the arena.

----

"This is a battle between Leader Jasmine of Olivine City and Karen Oleke of _Elwane_ _City_! Two on Two battle!" The referee seems to be extra annoying.

_He really didn't need to say it like that_. Karen thinks. Jasmine sighs. Karen notices an earpiece in one of Jasmine's ears.

"Dave, what have I told you about doing that?" Jasmine says to the ref. He just shrugs.

"So hard to get good help?" Karen asks.

"You don't know the half of it." Jasmine replies. She tosses out a pokeball releasing a Magnemite. It just floats in the air waiting.

"Lets start things off hot." Karen says. She releases Houndoom. Jasmine smiles.

"Well, you are smarter than some of the others to come in here, I'll give you that much."

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

"Thunder!"

Both attacks, the flamethrower doing more damage. Magnemite finally gets the idea that being a stationary target probably isn't a good idea and starts moving around the arena. Houndoom is chasing it trying to jump on it. Karen notices it is only moving in a circle, and a fast one. She orders Houndoom to turn around and use flamethrower. Magnemite plows right into it and goes down. Jasmine recalls it.

"Don't think you're getting away with that." She says. Karen grins.

"We'll see." she replies. Jasmine releases a Steelix. Karen stares at it a moment.

"Whoa..." she says. But she can't help but grin when Houndoom snorts at it.

"Better tell your doggie to be nice to Steelix." Jasmine says. Karen's grin gets wider.

"You heard her Houndoom. He wants to be nice and warm." Houndoom shoots off a huge Flamethrower attack. But he has to cut is short when he has to dodge rocks from Steelix's Rock Throw.

"Faint Attack!" Karen calls. Houndoom is able to get it off, but it does almost nothing. On the plus side, he avoided the rocks. However, he can't quite get around the second set and goes down.

"Fire bad." Jasmine says grinning.

_Rock Throw... is that thing also a_ _rock type._ Karen thinks. _If it is... then maybe..._ She nods. Then releases Sneasel. Jasmine gives her a questioning look.

"What do you hope to accomplish with that?" she asks. Karen smirks.

"Sneasel, Ice Beam!" Steelix makes a vain attempt at dodging it. Being really hot, then suddenly really cold, is definitly not good. Steelix is recalled.

"Trainer disqualified." the referee calls.

"What? why?" Karen asks. Jasmine is gritting her teeth.

"You better have a good reason for this." she says.

"_Elwane_? She probably beats her pokemon." the ref says. "No way is someone like _that _going to get a badge."

"You don't have the right to make that decision." Karen and Jasmine both turn and see Agatha sitting on one of the bleachers. "Shewon the match fair and square. And her pokemon obviously care about her. And she about them."

"She's from Elwane. How can she?" Karen grits her teeth at his tone. Sneasel isn't happy about the way he is treating her trainer.

"SNEASEL!" she shouts. Karen grabs her before she can attack.

"No Sneasel." she whispers to her. "That will only make it worse." Sneasel looks down. Then she points to the referee.

"Sneas...sneasel snease!" Sneasel whines.

"I know. But attacking him could get you taken away. They might call you too dangerous to have around." Sneasel just hugs her. Karen picks her up and goes back over to the group. Agatha is right in Dave's face giving him the third degree. Finally he sighs.

"Fine... She gets the badge." he says. He glares at Karen. Jasmine walks over to Karen and gives her the badge and some money. Agatha brings them both outside.

"Must be difficult being from a place like that." she says when they are outside.

"Yeah, but no one has ever acted like _that_ before." Karen says. She is still holding Sneasel. Agatha gives the little pokemon a pat on the head.

"You protect this young lady, hear?" she says. Sneasel nods. Karen smiles.

"Thank you for helping." Karen says to Agatha.

"Consider him fired." Jasmine says ruefully. Agatha smiles at that.

"With an attitude like that, it is a wonder he was able to become a referee in the first place." Agatha looks over at a car. A young man is standing next to the back door. "Ah, looks like my ride is here. I'm afraid I must go."

"Thank you again. And good-bye." Karen says. Jasmine smiles and waves as the car drives off. Then she turns to Karen. "The Pokemon Center is back up and running." she says.

"Did they ever find out what happened?" Karen asks. Jasmine shakes her head.

"No... and it is really bothering people. Right after it happened, there were a huge number of Team Rocket sightings. Everyone is worried." Karen sighs.

"And I have another one to add to the list." Jasmine's eyes go wide with shock.

"Everyone OK?" she asks. Karen nods.

"Yeah. But I hope I never run into them again."

"You and everyone else." Jasmine says. "I hope our paths cross again. See ya." Jasmine heads back to her gym, and Karen heads to the Pokemon Center.


	24. A family is more than blood

**Queen of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to?**

**89898989898989898988898989898**

**_Every time without fail._ Karen complains on her way back to Ecruteak City. _I win the gym battle, then lose the next five battles I get into. What gives?_ Finally looking up, she can see the gates of the city. She heads over to the Pokemon Center before even thinking of anything else. While waiting for Nurse Joy to come back with them, she checks out her Pokegear. After a moment of thinking, she decides to call Will. She puts the earpiece in and sets up the small monitor. Joy comes back and gives her the pokemon back. Karen smiles her thanks, then goes back to setup. When it is ready, she goes into the memory and hits Will's number. **

**"Come on, pick up…" she mumbles. After a few more moments, Will finally answers. **

**"Karen!" He says smiling. Karen smiles back. "How are ya?" **

**"Pretty good. Back in Ecruteak now. Where are you?" **

**"Heading back that way. Have fun in Blackthorne." Will chuckles. "Sneasel will be working overtime." **

**"How bad." **

**"Dragons. The whole town is obsessed with them." **

**"Oh boy." Karen sighs. "How about Pryce?" **

**"Mahogany Gym?" Will nods. "He uses ice, but don't count on Houndoom. They are also water types." He looks right at her. "Your turn." Karen grins. **

**"Cianwood has a few really annoying residents, and the fighter gym. Olivine uses steel." Will whistles. **

**"Steel? Oh boy…" He shakes his head. "This could get interesting." **

**"Caught anything new?" Karen asks. "I now have a Murkrow." **

**"Really?" Will grins. "I got a Slowpoke."**

**"Why?" **

**"Why not?" **

**"Fair enough." Karen can't help but smile. **

**"I need to get going before my pokemon eat my backpack." Will says grinning. Behind him, Karen can see a Jynx and a Xatu going through his bag. **

**"When did you get a Jynx?" Karen asks. **

**"Smoochum evolved." Will replies. "Natu did too. I have two Xatus now. "**

**"Cool. More for me to beat up." Karen says with an evil grin. Will returns it completely. **

**"We'll see about that." He says. They say their good-byes and Karen hangs up. Still smiling, she heads down to the cafeteria and gets dinner for everyone. **

**--Next Morning—**

**"Next stop, Mahogany Town. Hope it isn't too far." Karen walks to the east gate of the city to head out. Umbreon is walking with her. She seems pretty happy. Karen can't help but smile at her pokemon. While walking, she tries to think of some kind of strategy for dealing with ice/water type pokemon. Umbreon suddenly jumps in front of her growling. Karen stops and looks around. Not seeing anything, she kneels down next to the dark pokemon. **

**"What's up?" she asks. Umbreon is stock-still. And still growling. "Is something coming?" Umbreon nods, but other than that doesn't budge an inch. Slowly, Karen tries to move forward to see what is going on, but Umbreon blocks her. **

**"Umbree." Umbreon makes sure Karen can't get past her. **

**_She thinks she's protecting me from something… _Karen thinks. _But what?_ Karen reaches for her pokeballs and pulls out Houndoom. After a moment, Houndoom is also in front of her, but slowly moving forward. After a moment, he barks, and Umbreon relaxes. **

**"Hey boy. What's with the high alert?" Karen hears Will's voice a little ways up. She looks at Umbreon. **

**"You should know him, you realize that right?" **

**"Umbree…" Umbreon seems embarrassed. Will comes up a moment later with Houndoom leading the way. **

**"What's with them?" he asks. Karen grins. **

**"You said you had a new pokemon, and two evolved. They probably didn't recognize them and thought you were someone else." She responds. "So what's up?" **

**"Not much really. Lake of Rage is pretty cool. Nice spot to relax. You should check it out." Will grins. "So what was that comment about Cianwood having 'annoying residents'? I forgot to ask ya." **

**"Probably because your pokemon try to get their own food." Karen says grinning. "Some jerk named Jace tried to pick me up." Will shakes his head. **

**"Why do I have this feeling that somewhere in this story a punch was thrown." He says. Karen just nods. After chatting for about another hour (and re-introducing their pokemon to each other) they both decide to head on, vowing to meet in the Silver Conference. **

**090909099009**

**Mahogany Town **

**"Well, here we are at last." Karen says. Umbreon is the only one walking with her now. After a bit of searching they manage to find the Pokemon Center. Karen recalls Umbreon and walks up to the counter.**

**"Hi there. What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy says. **

**"Could you give these guys a once-over?" Karen asks. Joy nods. **

**"Sure. Only be a minute." Karen gives her the pokeballs, then goes over to the couches and basically crashes. After about a minute of staring at the ceiling, she starts thinking. **

**_What was Agatha doing there anyway? _She wonders. _Shouldn't she be up on Indigo Plateau? She _is_ one of the Elite Four after all. _Karen sighs. One more thing she doesn't get. She closes her eyes. _Wonder what this Pryce guy is like. From the way Jasmine talked about him, he should be as old as Agatha. That means a lot of experience. And here I am, just some dumb rookie…_ **

**"Most people wouldn't call a rookie dumb." Karen bolts up and opens her eyes. After a moment of looking around, she sees Opena, Will's grandmother. She immediately sits up. **

**"Didn't think anyone would hear that one." She says. "But… I thought you lived in…"**

**"Psylan?" Opena finishes for her. "Not anymore dear. About ten years ago, I retired and moved here. Much more peaceful." Karen smiles, not sure what to say. Nurse Joy comes over and gives Karen's pokemon back to her. **

**"Here you go." She says. Then Joy turns to Opena. " Alakazam will be just fine, but I would like to keep him here for at least one more night just to keep an eye on him." **

**"Of course." Opena replies. "Wouldn't want him getting worse now." Joy smiles and goes into the back rooms. **

**"Is your pokemon all right?" Karen asks. Opena nods. **

**"He fell trying to reach something for me. He's getting on in his life as well, but I still can't seem to figure out why he didn't just float it down." She chuckles a bit. "Can't say he doesn't care though." Karen smiles. **

**"As long as he gets better I guess." She says. Then she sees the time on the clock. "Guess I should see if they have any rooms here." **

**"Why don't you stay at my place?" Opena offers. **

**"I couldn't… I wouldn't want to impose…" Karen says. Opena waves it off. **

**"Oh tosh, don't you worry about that. I have plenty of room. And besides, it would be nice to have some company. Will stayed for a few days not too long ago also. It's nice having company." Karen smiles. **

**"Thank you very much then." She says. Opena gets up and Karen follows her to her house. Tomorrow, she faces Pryce.**


	25. Not so sweet memories

**Title:Queen of the Darkness**

**Author**

Disclaimer: Seriously, what do you think?

------------------------

--Mahogany Town, Opena's House—

"Thank you so much for letting me say here." Karen says to Opena. Opena smiles warmly as she walks Karen to the door. Other than a couch, chair, and some pictures on the wall, the room is empty. Opena's Jynx is standing near the door.

"Now you take care. And you should probably let Umbreon know that little Smoochum needs to say here." Karen looks down and sees Umbreon coming up to her with a Smoochum on her back. Smiling, she takes the little ice pokemon off Umbreon's back and puts her on the floor.

"Sorry, sweetie," Karen says, "You gotta stay here." Smoochum just looks up at her with the 'I'm so cute, you have to take me' routine. Opena's Jynx comes over and takes Smoochum into another room. Opena chuckles as she watches them leave. Through the doorway into another room Karen can see Jynx putting Smoochum into a playpen of some kind. Karen can't help but smile.

"That's Jynx's daughter." Opena explains. "Will has the other daughter. When I heard Will was going to be a trainer, I felt I should make sure he had at least one pokemon from the family, as it were."

Karen gives a wan smile. _So _that's _why Smoochum was so happy to see Opena in Ecruteak. _Karen thinks remembering how Smoochum wasted no time jumping on Opena's lap the moment Opena sat down at the table with them. _Wish my family was like that…_ she thinks.

_You want to be a trainer? Fine. _Her father's words are forever burned into her memory. _You can _never _come home. We will not even acknowledge you as our daughter!_

"I'm sure your grandparents love you, even if it takes you parents longer to see their own love." Opena smiles. Karen shakes her head.

"One of these days I'll get used to that." Karen says. Then she starts thinking. "I don't even know my grandparents. I don't think I've ever met them…" Opena puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You've never even met them once?" Opena asks. Karen shakes her head.

"My parents said they worshipped the 'evil pokemon' and couldn't be trusted." Karen replies with a sigh.

"Have you tried to contact them?" Opena asks. "I'm sure I could help with that if you like." Karen shakes her head. Umbreon looks up at her trainer worried.

"I don't even know their names. I have no way of looking for them." Karen finally gets out. Opena thinks for a moment.

"You know, there is a legend passed down in this town. They say that trainers who go up to Lake Of Rage and see a Gyarados should make a wish. If they win their next battle, their wish will come true."

Karen gives her a skeptical look, "I hope you don't expect me to believe that stuff."

Opena smiles, "Can't hurt."

"I guess I better get going. The gym will be opening soon." Karen says. Opena nods.

"I wish you good fortune," she says. "If you like, I have a few charms that may help you." Opena goes over to one of the pictures and reaches behind it. When she draws out her hand, she is holding a small flower. It looks like it is made of plastic. She hands it to Karen. Karen takes it even though she is totally confused.

"What's this?" she asks.

"It's called the 'family charm'. People looking for long-lost relatives carry this flower charm with them. While you travel, you will see many different flowers around you, I'm sure. What you need to do is pick a red flower, a yellow flower, and a white flower from the ground, and one of any color from a tree and thread them into these four holes." Opena shows Karen four slots on the charm. "When all four are filled, you make your wish for what relative you wish to see. If all is done correctly, you will see that person within a week." Karen is still a little skeptical.

"Well, what have I got to lose?" Karen thinks for a moment. "Are you sure it is all right to give me this? I mean, you had it hidden, so it must be valuable."

"Not really. I have all of my family. There is no reason for me to have it any more." Opena puts a hand on Karen's shoulder. "Don't you worry. Just keep your head up and do your best, and I'm sure all your dreams will come true."

"Thank you." Karen says. They say their good-byes and Karen heads over to the gym.

--Mahogany Gym--

"Excuse me…" Karen carefully enters the gym. Umbreon is walking next to her. "Is anyone here?" Umbreon looks up at her trainer strangely. Then she decides that if Karen won't, she will.

"UMBREON!" Umbreon shouts at the top of her lungs. Karen smacks her hand on her forehead while glaring at Umbreon. An older man, probably in his fifties or sixties, comes out from the back. Whit is walking in with him.

"What, you training Umbreon to do that now too?" Whit says grinning.

"OK, three things. One, Umbreon did that on her own, I didn't tell her to. Two, what the heck are you telling all the gym leaders about that for; and three, what are you doing here?" Karen begins the stare-down with the other gym leader. Whit doesn't flinch.

"One, Umbreon learned it by watching you do it, two I don't want to hear the other gym leaders complaining to me because they suddenly went deaf, and three I like bugging Pryce." Whit grins while Karen groans. Her quest just got more difficult thanks to Whit. Pryce just shakes his head.

"Kids these days…" he says. Then he steps toward Karen. "If you want the attempt at a badge, I'm the one to speak to. I am Pryce, the leader of this gym."

"I'll be nice and make it quick." Karen says. Pryce gives her an evil smile.

"You are right about one thing, it will be quick," he says. Then he motions for her to follow him. Whit heads out after calling her 'encouragement' to Karen.

--Battle Arena--

The arena was not what Karen expected it to be. A pool of water, at least it was until it was frozen solid. Pillars of ice rise up in random areas of the surface.

"Oh boy… this is gonna suck." Karen says looking over the ice.

Pryce smiles, "Giving up already?"

Karen glares at him and doesn't respond. Well, not verbally anyway. Grabbing her pokeball, she releases Sneasel. Pryce nods and releases a Dewgong.

"This will be a two-on-two match between Karen Oleke of Elwane and Gym Leader Pryce." The referee lights up the official screen as he is talking. "Begin when ready!"

"This will be short and sweet." Pryce says. "Dewgong, use Body Slam!"

"Dodge it and counter with Cut!" Karen cries. Sneasel is barely able to dodge, but is unable to nail the counter attack as Dewgong rams the ice and heads to the water below.

"Not going to be that easy young 'un." Pryce says.

"What the… there's water under there?" Karen exclaims.

Pryce nods, "About twenty feet. However, Sneasel will be seeing the ceiling in a moment…"

Karen's eyes go wide realizing what is going to happen. "Sneasel, start nailing pillars!"

"Sneas?" Sneasel has no idea what that will do, but she does obey. And by doing so she avoids Dewgong when it rams up trying to come under her. Sneasel gets a bright idea and grabs onto Dewgong's horn.

Dewgong is shaking its head wildly trying to get Sneasel off, but all it manages to accomplish is making itself too dizzy to go on. Pryce recalls Dewgong. Karen is really trying not to laugh. Pryce snorts and glares at her. "I bet you two kids think you're so smart, don't you."

"Sneasel." Sneasel dares him to bring another one on.

"She's not scared," Karen proclaims proudly.

"Not yet anyway." Pryce responds. Piloswine appears on the arena.

_It looks slow… but that may mean it can take some serious damage._ Karen thinks.

"Tackle attack!" Pryce calls.

"Sneasel, use Faint Attacks!" Karen calls. Sneasel starts nailing Faint Attacks repeatedly. Since a couple of the ice pillars are still standing, she uses them to push off of. Unfortunately, Piloswine starts to notice a pattern in Sneasel's attacks. Karen sees it as well. She can only watch as Piloswine nails a powerful Tackle attack. Sneasel is reeling then finally goes down, Karen recalls her regretfully. _Hmm…gotta think of something...but which one…gotta be careful. My dex says that thing's also a ground type…_

"Umbree?" Umbreon has been patiently sitting next to her through the battle.

Karen looks down at the Eeveeloution. "You want a shot?" Umbreon nods. "OK then, go for it!"

"Umbreon!" Umbreon shoots onto the ice. And manages to crash into a pillar. Karen groans.

Pryce grins, "I hope that isn't the best this pokemon can do." He says. Umbreon slowly gets up. Piloswine just stares at her and seems to be laughing at Umbreon. Umbreon makes it very clear that she isn't happy with that by giving her a very hard Bite attack and streaking off. Piloswine goes after her as fast as it can. Umbreon seems to have learned how to move on the ice and is making good use of the pillars. She sends all of her attacks with added power by pushing off them. Piloswine is meeting each of them head-on. After a few minutes of Tackles and Faint Attacks it doesn't seem like either of them is winning. Umbreon doesn't give up though. She jumps into the air and tries and aerial Faint Attack. Piloswine answers by moving about a foot to the side. Umbreon is just barely able to come out of the move in time to land on her feet. Pryce's eyes go wide at that move. Then he does something completely unexpected.

"Piloswine, return." Pryce recalls Piloswine. Karen stares at him a moment, completely unsure of what just happened. Umbreon is sniffing on the ice where Piloswine was. It looks like she is trying to figure out where her opponent went.

"Winner, Challenger Karen!" the referee makes it official. Pryce goes over to Karen. Umbreon goes back to Karen's side, looking exhausted.

"Congratulations. Here is your badge. You have obviously earned it." Pryce says.

Karen smiles, "Thank you."

"At least some young people are polite these days." Karen gives him a funny look. "Most trainers who get badges just give me lip." Pryce grins. "If you ever want to battle again, and I mean _ever_, come on by. I'll be here until I die."

"In that case, I hope you live to be a thousand," Karen responds. Pryce smiles as Karen and Umbreon head out of the Gym and to the Pokemon Center to rest for the next challenge.


	26. Charms and Bitter Memories

**Queen of the Darkness**

Disclaimer: The usual crap.

--------------------

**--East of Mahogany—**

Karen is walking with her pokemon down the first road she found. She would be checking the map if she weren't so pissed off at it right now. She looks at her pokemon. They all seem pretty happy. So why does she feel empty?

_Should I really try it?_ Karen wonders to herself. She takes out the charm and sits on a rock. When her pokemon look at her, she simply tells them it is time for a break. Umbreon and Sneasel sit next to her leaning on the rock. Her other pokemon find some shade and decide to take a nap. Karen looks at the charm Opena gave her.

_My grandparents…_

**Flashback:**

"Why in the world would you want that!" Karen's father glares at his young daughter.

"Wanna see Grammy." Little Karen says. Tears start to streak down her face. All she asked was a simple question. She wanted to visit her grandparents. Everyone else had grandparents. Why couldn't she?

"Why don't you just say we need to bring _pokemon_ here too!" Her father was royally pissed. Karen's father works in the city's gym, so naturally he has a muscular build. And at about 5'9, he towers over his daughter. Karen still remembers when her kindergarten class showed her pictures of the evil pokemon. That Eevee was too cute to be bad. But when she asked her father not only yelled at her, but also spanked her. Hard. Now that fear has returned. "I have protected you from those heretics and for what? So you, in your stupidity, can completely ruin it!"

"Dear, she's just a child." Karen's mother comes in from another room. Her mother is pretty much the opposite of her father. While he doesn't need much to go over the edge, her mother is quiet and gentle. Well, most of the time. She can hold her own in a fight if she needs to. Only about an inch shorter than her husband, she seems to be the one keeping things from going out of control. "You can't expect her to understand." She leads Karen upstairs and sends her to bed. Karen's tears just flow out. Her father just glares at his daughter.

"Don't _ever_ ask something that stupid again. UNDERSTAND?" Karen's father yells up the stairs.

"Yes daddy." Tears muffle Karen's reply. But instead of going to bed like she is told, she leans against the door.

"That was unnecessary." Karen's mother is saying. "She's only a child. Of course she wants to see her grandparents. She sees other children with theirs."

"So you think we should allow her whatever she wants!" Father is only a step from screaming. Karen starts shaking. "Spoiling her won't help you know."

"I never said that and you know it." Mother sounds like her teeth are clenched. Karen has heard fights like this before. Usually she is the cause.

"So you think we should go and let her see them. And then she'll ask them for a pokemon, and completely…"

"What about them coming here?" Mother interrupts.

"Yeah, like _that's_ going to work." Karen hears something crash. Sounds like dad broke something else. In one way it makes her relieved. It means he isn't hitting Mother. But it scares her all the same. By doing that, he shows just how angry he is.

"Then why don't we just tell her they are dead. We can say we heard about some kind of accident tonight, or maybe early tomorrow morning." Mother is saying. Karen starts to choke. They are going to lie to her. But if she knows what is good for her, she will pretend like she never heard any of this tonight. She goes to bed, but instead of sleeping she cries into the morning.

**End flashback**

Umbreon looks up at her trainer. They are supposed to be on the way to Blackthorne City to get the last badge. But when Karen stopped to rest here, she just started crying. Umbreon looks at the little flower charm Will's grandmother gave to Karen. Is that to blame? Umbreon looks over at Sneasel. All of Karen's other pokemon are around too. Except for Umbreon and Sneasel they are all asleep. Sneasel finally goes up to Karen and tries to take the charm.

"Hmm?" Karen finally looks up. Both Sneasel and Umbreon are staring at her. She tries to wipe the tears away.

"Sneas?" Sneasel tries again to take the charm. Karen just puts it away.

"Sorry Sneasel. I don't intend to lose it." Karen says.

"Umbreon." Umbreon jumps onto Karen's lap. Sneasel gives Karen a hug. Neither pokemon know what is going on. All they know is that something made their trainer cry. And that has _never_ happened before. Sure she had been sad a few times, but nothing they couldn't handle. But there had never been actual tears.

Karen pets Umbreon. She's still staring off into the distance though. The other pokemon have finally woken up and noticed their trainer's distress. Soon all of Karen's pokemon have formed a protective circle around her. But none of them know what is going on.

"Maybe I should try it…" Karen says. Umbreon looks up at her. "What harm could it do?" Umbreon finally gets an idea of what is going on and jumps down. Karen watches her go trying to figure out what she is doing. A moment later Umbreon comes back with a small white flower in her mouth. Karen smiles as Umbreon drops it onto her lap. Karen picks it up and smells it sweet fragrance.

"For me?" Karen's smile gets even bigger when Umbreon pushes the flower into her hand. Sneasel has gone into Karen's backpack and pulled out the charm. Karen takes the charm and very carefully puts the flower into it.

"Sneas?" Sneasel looks up at Karen. She wants to help too.

"You guys are the best." Karen looks at each of them. "All of you are." The pokemon all seem relieved. Karen seems to have gotten over whatever had made her cry. Now they just need to keep it from happening again.

**--On the road again—**

Karen is walking with Umbreon, Sneasel and Haunter. Not really by her say. Never underestimate the persuasive power of pokemon. As they are walking, Karen tries to get a feel for the area. So far there doesn't seem to be much of anything around. Walking across the plain, she tries in vain to read her map.

"I hope I'm still going the right way… I can't make heads or tails of this thing." After another few minutes of fighting with the map she feels something on her leg. Umbreon is standing there with a little yellow flower. Karen smiles.

"Umvmee," Umbreon finds it is hard to talk with something in her mouth. Karen chuckles as she takes the flower. She quickly looks around. Sneasel and Haunter are nowhere to be found. After a moment, she finally sees them both looking at something.

"You know, this isn't really that pressing. We don't have to do it all today." Karen tries to reason with Umbreon. Unfortunately, she is arguing with the wrong one. Sneasel and Haunter finally come up from whatever they were looking at with a red flower. Karen sighs in defeat.

"Sneas." Sneasel holds the flower up to Karen.

"All right smart aleks. You win." Karen takes the charm out again and carefully puts the flowers in. "Hmm… the last one needs to be from a tree… but I don't really see any around with flowers." Karen puts the charm away and opens her map again. After turning it about five different ways, Haunter decides to see what the big deal is. He floats up so he is hovering over Karen's shoulder. Karen actually has it right side up. He points to something on the map.

"Haunter?" He asks. Karen takes a look at what he is pointing to.

"It looks like a trolley system… Wonder where it goes?" She says. "It _looks_ like it isn't much further up. So let's check it out!" The group heads off.

--About an hour later—

"I hate maps." Karen groans. "It didn't look that far away." Everyone was tired. It may have been a short distance, but it was all uphill. They have finally gotten to the trolley station. There is an Officer Jenny there speaking to a man who Karen presumes to be the operator. Jenny looks up and sees them.

"Hi there. You guys need a lift?" she calls out. Karen gives her a quizzical look.

"Huh?" is all Karen gets out. Officer Jenny grins.

"That's usually why people come here. It's either this or the ice cave." Karen smirks.

"So, trolley or freezing cave… tough choice." Karen smiles. "How much do they charge?" The other man looks at her, then to her pokemon.

"Trainer?" he asks. Karen nods. "Fifty pokebucks. But that's only to get to Blackthorne."

"Good. That's where I need to go." Karen looks down as Sneasel starts to protest. It isn't hard to see why. Sneasel, being an ice-type herself, wants to go into the ice cavern.

"Sneasel…Sneas?" Sneasel is really pouring it on. Karen kneels down.

"Remember Union cave?" Karen asks. "And the forest before we got to Goldenrod?" Sneasel nods. "Wanna go through that again?" Sneasel vividly recalls how much Karen _hates_ closed up spaces like that. It takes her two seconds to make up her mind. So she starts pushing Karen toward the trolley.

"That didn't take long." Officer Jenny comments.

"Just out of morbid curiosity… Did something happen here?" Karen asks Jenny. The officer shakes her head.

"Just routine inspections." She says. "But keep your guard up anyway. This area seems to have an abnormal amount of Rocket sightings." Karen nods. While Officer Jenny heads off on her bike, Karen pays the trolley operator and boards.


	27. The Dragon City

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: The usual stuff

"Last guy to get a speeding ticket in Manhattan was the guy who crashed his plane into the Empire State building back in 1937" -- Dennis Leary "_Lock 'n Load"_

-----------------------------------

--_**Blackthorne City**_—

Karen is speechless as she walks into the city. When Will told her that the town was crazy about dragons, she expected some kind of, well, city in a cave. Instead, she sees rows of bright pink cherry blossoms. Along the streets are lampposts with what appear to be stone Dragonair twisting around them. She checks out the buildings as she passes them. So far she's found the high school, a dragon training center and assorted houses. Looking ahead, she sees the Pokemon Center. She heads in and almost crashes into Clair.

"What! Where _do you think_ you're going?" Clair snarls at her, but before Karen can respond she storms out. 

"Don't mind her." Karen turns around startled. Lance is standing behind her smiling.

"What's with her?" Karen asks. Lance shakes his head.

"She applied for the new gym leader position," he says. "She failed."

"Ouch." Karen thinks a moment. "Who is the Gym Leader then?" she notices Lance starting to avoid eye contact. "Wait, _you_ got it?" Lance nods.

"I start tomorrow." He says. He looks up as Karen gives him a look of pure evil. "OK, what did I say…"

"Morty said it was his first battle as Gym Leader." Karen responds. "He went down twice." Lance grins.

"And you think you're gonna do that to me huh?" Karen simply nods. Lance chuckles a bit. "I'll be nice and go easy on ya. Just do me one favor."

"What's that?" Karen asks.

"No screaming." Lance replies. Karen groans.

"If I hurt Whit, would anyone notice?" she says rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lance smiles. Then he gives her a small bow. "I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow!" He leaves. Karen goes up to Nurse Joy.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Could you give these guys a once-over?" Karen hands Joy her pokemon.

"No problem. Be back in a bit." Nurse Joy takes the pokeballs into the back. Karen takes a quick look around. There are a few other people there using the phones in the corner. In the other corner are some comfortable-looking couches and chairs. She crashes onto one of the couches.

_I know he has been training to be a Dragon Master._ Karen thinks. _So I have to figure out how to beat dragons. _She stares at the ceiling. _Let's see; ice, other dragons… this is gonna be tough._

Nurse Joy comes back with Karen's pokemon. Karen goes up to the counter to get them. She looks at the clock over the Nurse's station. It is about 7pm.

"Are there any rooms available?" she asks. Nurse Joy nods and reaches under her desk for a room key.

"Room 15. Down that hall to the right." Karen looks as Joy points. "Center closes at 1am except for emergencies. Need anything else?"

"Location of the gym would help tomorrow." Karen says with a grin.

"Two blocks over. Take a right out the center and you'll crash into it after about five minutes of walking." Joy grins. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Karen says. She heads down to the cafeteria.

--_**Next day**_—

Karen walks into the gym. Lance is already standing there waiting. Karen blinks a couple of times. _How long has he been standing there?_ She wonders.

"I figure this will keep the volume down to an acceptable level." Lance says grinning.

"You're no fun." Karen responds. Lance gives her another bow.

"You coming?" he asks. Karen nods and follows him to the arena.

-_**Battle arena**_-

Karen blinks. She expected something, well, _more_. It is a simple, regulation arena. Lance notices her confusion.

"What did you expect?" He asks.

"Something more than this." Karen responds. Lance smiles and gestures to the referee. Karen goes up and hands him her pokedex. Both combatants take their sides.

"Challenger Karen Oleke of Elwane vs. Leader Lance Dragon. Two-on-two." The official lights up the screen as he is speaking. "Begin when ready!"

"Dragonair!" Lance releases a Dragonair onto the arena. Karen closes her eyes a moment.

"Haunter!" Karen releases the ghost. Haunter takes his place and grins at Dragonair. The dragon pokemon doesn't seem to notice. For a moment, there isn't a sound. Tension mounts slightly. Then both trainers shout at once.

"Twister!"

"Double Team!"

Both pokemon obey. The twister misses, but just barely. Haunter starts throwing Night Shades at Dragonair. It isn't easy, but Dragonair is managing to dodge most of them. A few well placed Dragon Breath attacks take down Haunter. Lance grins.

"Give up?" he asks. Karen grits her teeth.

"Not on your life." She replies. Sneasel appears on the arena. Dragonair looks like it is trying to figure out what this little black pokemon in front of it is.

"Dragonair!" Lance shouts. "Use Dragon Rage!"

"Ice Beam!" Karen cries.

Sneasel dodges the Dragon Rage and shoots off the ice attack. It isn't a direct hit, but Dragonair feels it just fine. The dragon whips it's tail around and ends up sending Sneasel flying to the wall at very high speed.

_Oh no… if Sneasel hits the wall at that speed…_ Karen barely thinks as she rushes over to use her own body to soften Sneasel's impact. Sneasel is mostly unharmed. Karen isn't so lucky. Lance rushes over to her.

"Lie still." He says. The official has disappeared to call an ambulance. Sneasel slowly gets up and walks over to Karen.

"Sneas…" Sneasel takes her hand. Karen manages to smile at her pokemon. A few moments later the EMTs arrive. Lance takes Karen's pokeballs as the medics lift Karen onto a stretcher.

"I'll bring your pokemon to Nurse Joy." Lance says. "Don't worry, I'll tell her what's going on."

"Thanks." Karen says weakly. As the medics start to lift the stretcher, Karen's flower charm falls out of her pocket. Lance sees it and picks it up. Instantly he recognizes what it is. He looks it over a moment, then takes a cherry blossom out of his pocket and threads it into the last slot. Then he gently puts it into Karen's hand. The EMTs let him know not to get in their way. Lance focuses on Karen.

"Make a wish." He says. Karen sees the last slot filled. She closes her eyes.

_My grandparents… please…I want to know…_ _I need to know... _she wishes. Then she nods, and Lance backs off. The medics lift her into the waiting ambulance and take her to the hospital.


	28. Wishes Granted

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: --

A/N: Dragon Master Cohl, everything I have read and seen says that Sneasel doesn't evolve at all. Besides, in G/S/C Karen has a Sneasel, indicating that even if it could, it won't. Cool idea though.

9999999999999999999888888888888888888888

_Where am I? _Everything in Karen's vision is completely black. _What's happening? Sneasel… I remember… Dragonair whipped her to the wall… I had to protect her…_

"Can you hear me?" A woman's voice cuts through the darkness. Karen is confused. "Karen? Can you hear me?" The voice repeats. It is mostly unfamiliar, but something…

_Who are you? Where are you? _Karen tries to get her voice to work.

"Did you really need to knock her out like that?" the woman's voice says again, this time stern.

"Just a safety precaution." A male says. His voice is deep, and his tone prevents arguing.

_Safety precaution… I was lifted into an ambulance… Lance said he would take my pokemon to Nurse Joy… where _am_ I?_

"Karen, dear… please… I've waited so long to see you…" the woman's voice cuts into the darkness again. With a lot of effort Karen finally gets her eyes to open. At first it seems like the black simply turned to white. After another minute or so she realizes she is in a hospital room. An older woman, maybe 60-70 years old, is sitting on a chair next to her. She is wearing a black dress with a gray shawl over her shoulders. A simple black hair band holds her silver shoulder-length hair back, giving everyone a great view of her pleasant, smiling face. Looking in another direction, she sees someone else. A man she presumes to be the doctor (mostly by the lab coat) is standing next to her reading a monitor.

"Welcome back dear." The woman says. Her voice, Karen now notices, is light and pleasant. She tries to make the world hold still long enough to get a better look at her surroundings. The woman turns to the doctor. "How long before this stuff wears off?"

"I'd say about another couple of hours. She's pretty strong." The doctor checks her pulse manually, then nods. "She probably won't need to stay more than another day. It was more painful than damaging."

"Who… are you?" Karen manages to get out. The doctor looks at her confused, then understands when he sees Karen has turned her attention back to the woman.

"Karen, this is you're paternal grandmother, Crysta Banes-Oleke. When we tried to call your parents, they refused to have anything to do with helping you." Karen can almost hear the confusion when he says this. "But he gave us the number for his parents. He said that you were 'their problem now'. Whatever that means."

Karen's heart almost stops. Her father's mother! Really? Can it really be true! Karen looks at the woman again. Now that she knows, she can see a bit of resemblance.

"Lance was waiting outside, the poor dear." Karen's grandmother says. "He wanted to come in, but they said 'family only'. He did say to let you know that your pokemon are with Nurse Joy, and you can pick them up when you get out." She smiles at Karen. "So Elwane can still make them, eh?"

"Huh?" Karen manages to get out. Whatever drug they gave her in the ambulance is starting to wear off. Karen is able to seize on what her grandmother just said.

"What do you mean, 'can still make them'? What are you talking about?"

"Pokemon trainers, of course." Crysta says. "About 500 years ago, Elwane was know as the birthplace of the best trainers in the world. A pity that changed."

"But why? What happened?" Karen is intrigued despite her condition. Crysta gently puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest now. If you still want, Tom and I will tell you later." At Karen's questioning look, Crysta clarifies. "Tom is my husband. Your grandfather." Crysta takes Karen's hand. Karen looks up and sees tears in her eyes. "I wondered if I would ever get the chance to see you. I'm glad we moved here to Blackthorne last year." Karen starts to feel sleepy. Maybe that drug hasn't worn off as much as she thought.

"They told me you were dead. My mother's parents too…" Crysta frowns.

"Yes, I know about that." She says. "I don't like getting calls at two in the morning just to tell me never to contact my only granddaughter ever again." Crysta shakes her head. "But that is for another time. You rest now. And Karen?"

"Yes?"

"Good job. Your badge case is right on the table next to you. Open it when you get a chance." Crysta nods, then heads to the door. "I'll come back after you've rested a bit." Karen smiles as Crysta leaves her.

"What's in my case?" She says to no one. "I don't think I can look now… maybe after I sleep…" Karen lies back on her pillows and falls asleep.

00000000000000000089999999999999999999

_-Next day_-

Karen wakes up, still in the hospital room. _How long have I been asleep? S_he wonders. She looks around for a clock. Through the window the sun is shining in, giving the room an almost unnatural beauty. _Well, at least the hospital rooms here aren't as depressing as in Elwane._ Karen looks at the table next to her. Someone put a fresh bouquet of bright red and snow white roses in a small vase. Very carefully Karen sits up.

"How are you feeling?" Karen looks to the door and sees the same doctor from yesterday.

"Much better now, thank you." Karen responds. Then she notices the bag that the doctor is holding.

"From your grandmother. She had to look at the sizes of your clothes to get you new ones. I hope you don't mind. I'm afraid all of our laundry washers are too busy to add your stuff in."

"It's all right." Karen says. She takes the bag and finds she can stand without getting dizzy. Crossing over to the small bathroom she peeks into the bag. _I don't believe this…_she thinks as she closes the door. _She got me underwear too… _Karen smiles ruefully as she gets dressed. _Why is this so embarrassing?_

"Karen dear? You in here?" Crysta's voice can be heard through the door.

"Be there in a minute!" Karen calls. When she finishes dressing she takes a look at herself as best she can with no mirror. The clothes are black; black blouse with black pants. Pretty comfortable, plenty of room to move. She opens the door and comes out with the sneakers and socks in her hands.

"Looks like everything fits." Crysta says. Karen nods.

"You really didn't have to…" she starts to say, but Crysta waves her off.

"Your birthday is next week right?" she asks Karen. Karen looks around for a minute and finds a small calendar on the door to the bathroom. Looking at it she sees that yes, it is indeed close to her birthday.

"Yeah, it is…" She says. "Next Tuesday."

"So think of it as a birthday present." Crysta smiles. The doctor comes in and looks to Crysta.

"You can take her with you now, if you like." He says. Then he turns to Karen. "Take it easy a couple of days before you challenge Victory Road." Karen looks like she will panic.

"But what if I miss the tournament? I still need to get a Rising Badge too!" Karen sits hard on the bed.

"You didn't look, did you?" Crysta smiles. Karen blinks, then remembers what her grandmother said the night before. She grabs her badge case and opens it. Someone put the Rising Badge in there with all the others. Folded up next to it is a piece of paper. Karen opens it.

_Hey Karen!_

_I hope you're all right. I tried to get in to see you, but they told me I would have to wait until you got out. Don't worry, Nurse Joy said she would take care of your pokemon until you were able to get out. But I gotta tell ya, they weren't happy about being left there, although I think they understand. Sneasel is especially sad. I think she is still blaming herself for you being put into the hospital. I tried to convince her otherwise, but I'm not sure I got through. _

_If you need anything from the store, just go get it. Show them your dex and they will know. You have a 2000 pokebuck credit line there_._ I know we're supposed to hand you the cash, but circumstances didn't allow it. I hope this is acceptable. _

_You truly deserve that badge. I hope all you journeys are safe. And good luck in the tournament. _

_Lance Dragon_

Karen stares at the note. She got the badge. But she didn't win. Confused, she looks to her grandmother.

"You showed that you were willing to help your pokemon at the risk of your own well-being." Crysta says smiling. "That takes a very special person. And don't worry about the tournament. You still have two months. So you have plenty of time. Come on now." Crysta takes Karen's hand. "Home cooking. Bet you would like that."

The thought alone almost makes Karen jump for joy. She quickly puts her socks and shoes on. "What about my pokemon? I have to get them." Crysta nods.

"They will get some too. Don't worry." She says. They head down to the Pokemon Center.

_-Pokemon Center-_

"Karen?" Nurse Joy calls as Karen and Crysta enter. Standing next to the counter is an older man, about the same age as Crysta. He lights up when he sees them come in.

"Crysta dear! And this must be my long-lost granddaughter!"

"Thomas you silly. She isn't lost." Crysta says. Karen smiles as she gets her first look at her grandfather. He is just a bit taller than her father, whereas Crysta is just slightly over 5 feet tall. He too is dressed in black: black pants and shirt with black boots. He is wearing a cape that looks almost exactly like Lance's. She already likes Crysta, and Tom seems to be just as friendly. But then something totally unexpected happens. The doors open and Karen's father marches in.

"You happy mother? I'm here for my non-existent daughter, just like you wanted." He snarls at them. Karen clenches her fist. Joy discretely touches her shoulder. Karen looks at her and sees a tray on the table.

"Your pokemon." Joy says. Karen nods and starts to take the pokeballs. Her father sees it.

"And more of those evil creatures. I hoped my daughter wouldn't be the devil's daughter, but obviously I was wrong." Karen's father is straining not to yell, but the hatred in his voice is obvious. After a moment of glaring at Karen, he turns back to his own parents.

"No one asked you to come." Tom's words are like ice.

"You butt out of this." Karen's father glares at him.

"We never asked you to come Daniel." Crysta's voice is cold and stern. "We simply asked that you give us the papers to officially give us custody. Especially since you obviously don't want her anymore."

Karen's father waves some papers in her face. "THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" he shouts at her. "The hell with all of it. Our new daughter is not going to turn out like this." Karen starts. Her father simply replaced her. She closes her eyes and _tries_ not to explode as her father screams at his parents. Then she does something unexpected. Well, to them anyway. Opening her eyes, she sees her father standing inches away from Crysta. It looks to her like he is only moments away from hitting her.

"You… rotten… sorry… disgraceful… sad… EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!" Karen immediately screams. Her father turns to her surprised. "I feel sorry for that poor girl who is now stuck being your daughter. I hope you will actually treat her right instead of the CONSTANT THREATS, TERRORISM, AND JUST PLAIN CUELTY I HAD TO GO THROUGH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, AND I'M GLAD YOU DISOWNED ME! I REALLY WISH I COULD SAY I DIDN'T SHARE BLOOD WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!" Karen's demeanor is calm, but the force of every emotion she held in since she was a child burst forth untamed. Daniel stares at his daughter and mutely hands Crysta the papers. Without a word he leaves.

"My goodness…" Crysta says as Tom goes over to Karen. He smiles as Karen tries to calm down.

"Felt good, huh?" He asks. Karen starts to mouth off, but then blinks.

"Actually, yeah, it did." Karen still can't believe what she just did. Crysta comes over to her.

"Why don't we see if we can replace some of that energy." She says. Karen lights up and grabs her pokeballs. Then the group goes to Tom and Crysta's home.


	29. Finally have a happy family

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: I no own. You no think I do, right?

A/N: I live in the US. Diamond and Pearl don't even have release dates over here yet. Nothing even says they exist. That's why nothing over here says anything about an evolution. But thanks for the awesome preview! They better hurry up and get it over here now!

99999999999999999999993333333333333333333

Karen wolfs down the best cooking she has ever had. Crysta smiles as Karen finishes off her third helping of chicken pot pie. The rice that was with it is long gone. Tom chuckles.

"Your parents didn't feed you?" he asks.

"Nothing this good." Karen replies with a huge smile. All of her pokemon are out and are at a little table next to theirs. Along with Umbreon, Sneasel, Haunter, Houndoom and Murkrow there is a very cute Eevee, a tough-looking Dratini, and a beautiful Espeon. A Dragonair is curled up in a corner sound asleep. Even the pokemon have had third helpings of Crysta's cooking. Karen smiles as they finally decide that they are full.

"They look good together, don't they." Crysta smiles. "You can play with Eevee if you want, but Espeon will be watching you very carefully."

"How come?" Karen kneels down and the little Eevee runs right up to her and jumps on her. Espeon is right behind her watching like a hawk.

"Because Eevee is only two weeks old." Crysta explains. "Espeon is her mother."

"Where's Eevee's father?" Karen pets Eevee smiling. Tom sighs.

"I'm afraid he's no longer with us." Karen looks at him. He continues. "He caught some kind of type-specific disease. Since he was a Flareon, it didn't affect Espeon or little Eevee, but Nurse Joy couldn't do much for him. He did manage to hold on long enough to actually see his little girl. It seemed to give him peace before he went." Karen gives Eevee a hug.

"You poor thing." She says snuggling Eevee. Espeon brushes against her side. She gives the psychic a pat on the head. "Must be tough being a single mom."

"Don't worry. She's not alone." Crysta says. "We'll make sure of that. We may not be trainers anymore, but we can still look after them."

Eevee starts struggling to get down. Karen gently puts her down next to her mom. Both mom and baby go off into another room.

"Must be nap time." Tom says. "Espeon is pretty strict about that. Why, I have no idea." Meanwhile, Umbreon has decided that it is her turn for attention. She jumps on Karen's lap the moment she is back in her chair. Crysta and Tom laugh.

"Jealous are we?" Crysta says giving Umbreon a pat on the head. Umbreon snuggles closer to Karen and gently licks her hand. Karen just smiles as she pets Umbreon.

"My very first pokemon." Karen says. Umbreon licks her face. "She's always been such a sweetheart."

"I'm glad you were able to find such a good pokemon, especially considering where you were born." Tom says. "Usually they don't allow_any_ pokemon in Elwane."

"Umm… she was in one of the pokemon traps around the city." Karen says quietly. She can still remember Umbreon whining in pain when she was caught there. "I pulled her out and took her to a Pokemon Center in another town." Crysta smiles.

"So I was right. They can still make them. Just not as many." She says. Karen looks at her grandmother.

"You never did tell me what you meant by that." Karen says. Crysta nods. Tom sighs.

"Not a great story." He says. "About 500 years ago, Elwane was praised as the birthplace of the greatest trainers in the world. Sotora Cirsa, Andrew Denai, and Grand Champion Elizabeth Soran are among the most famous to come out of that town. But that was long ago."

Crysta continues. "You have heard that 'power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely'? Well, that's basically what happened. The trainers there began to think they were better than everyone because of all the famous names coming from their town. After a century the town wasn't known for outstanding trainers, but for the strongest and cruelest pokemon_tamers_ the world has seen. Even those who weren't actually trainers treated their pokemon the same way. Trainers started voluntarily avoiding the town fearing for their pokemon's safety."

"What happened?" Karen is intrigued despite herself. Even her pokemon seem to be hanging on every word. Tom gives a rueful smile.

"The trainers there forgot what made the pokemon want to be with them. They all began to see them either as slaves or tools. The pokemon got sick of it and rose up. There were no deaths, but they were able to severely injure a lot of people."

"You have to admire their restraint." Crysta says. "After how many of them their 'trainers' had killed, they still realized that killing in retaliation wouldn't do anything. Instead they made their intentions, and feelings, perfectly clear. They then cleared out of the town. Every single one of them. They made sure that they searched the town top to bottom, behind every nook and cranny, to make sure no one was left behind. Ever since then Elwane has preached that all pokemon should be destroyed as great evil."

"Sounds like they got what they deserved." Karen growls. Crysta and Tom both nod.

"True, they had it coming. Anyone who forgets to treat their friends with respect will bear the same fate." Crysta says. "I'm glad to find that there are still people with hearts born there."

"But… mother and father weren't born there, were they?" Karen asks confused.

"Your father was born in Psylan City." Tom pauses when Karen's eyes go wide. "Heard of it have you?"

"My friend Will said he was from Psylan." Karen responds.

"William… do you mean Opena Gratin's grandson?" Crysta asks. Karen blinks a few times. Crysta smiles. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." "We were neighbors with Opena back when we lived in Psylan." Tom continues. "Strong woman. Guess you have to be with six kids. We just had the one." Tom smiles again. "Anyway, when you father was about seven or so he had a run-in with a pokemon. I can't remember for the life of me…"

"It was a Pikachu." Crysta says. Tom nods.

"That's right, it was. Well, near as we can tell, he just walked up to it and grabbed it. Naturally it got scared and shocked him. He came home crying saying the pokemon had attacked him when he was just standing there watching it. We knew better of course, a friend of ours had seen it. But he swore on that day he would find a place where there were no 'evil pokemon'."

"He found Elwane." Karen groans. Tom nods. They both look down when they hear Umbreon whining.

"She OK?" Crysta asks.

"What's wrong?" Karen asks. Umbreon is staring at the door. Crysta smiles and goes over and opens it. Standing there is another older woman, roughly the same age as Crysta. Her dark gray hair is tied back in a braid falling almost to her waist. The bright blue dress she is wearing sets off her hair perfectly. She has her hand almost to the doorbell. When she sees Crysta she gives her a rueful smile.

"You're supposed to wait until I ring it." The woman says.

"Umbreon's faster than you." Crysta responds. The woman blinks a bit.

"Since when did you get an Umbreon?" she asks.

"Not mine, Karen's." Crysta says letting the woman in.

"Well, Alisa, we didn't think you would be able to make it this quickly." Tom says standing up. Umbreon jumps off Karen's lap to check out the newcomer. The rest of Karen's pokemon are just as curious.

"Karen, we thought you would like to meet your maternal grandmother as well, so we called her the other day." Crysta says. "This is Alisa Tomson. Your mother's mother." Karen lights up.

"Doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?" Alisa smiles. "If you want, I can give you a ride to Indigo Plateau." Karen blinks a bit at the offer.

"I don't want to be a problem…" she starts. Alisa waves it off.

"I live up there, so it's no problem." Alisa grins as she looks over Karen's pokemon. "Dark types eh? Not a bad choice." She takes a close look at Haunter. "This one's not far from final evolution. You must be doing a great job as a trainer." Karen heart leaps at the praise. But then she looks her over a moment.

"Do you have any pokemon?" she asks Alisa.

"Crysta, you mind?" Alisa looks at Crysta with a hand near one of the pockets on her dress.

"Not at all, so long as he doesn't break anything this time." Opena smiles.

"Doesn't know his own strength, that's all." Alisa smiles pulling out a pokeball. After a moment a Hitmontop is standing in front of her.

"A fighter?" Karen says. Murkrow goes over to Hitmontop and starts saying something. Hitmontop doesn't seem happy with whatever it was and tries to take a swing at the bird.

"Top…" Alisa scolds her pokemon.

"Hit… Hitmontop!" It is pretty easy to translate Hitmontop's whining to 'but she started it'. Alisa isn't impressed.

"You behave yourself. We're guests here. Now go say hello to Karen." Hitmontop looks around a bit and finally identifies Karen. He points to Murkrow and then to her.

"Yeah, she's with me. Got a problem?" Karen stares down the fighter. Hitmontop blows her a raspberry and goes back to Alisa. Alisa groans.

"What have I told you about the attitude?" Alisa scolds her pokemon. Hitmontop shrugs and starts bugging Dragonair.

"What's that all about?" Tom asks.

"Haven't got a clue." Alisa replies. "He's been doing that a lot lately. I can't seem to figure out why." She looks up as Murkrow flies near eye level.

"Murkrow?" Murkrow seems to be asking if she did something wrong. Alisa gives her a pat on the head.

"Don't worry. Let him be a grouch if he wants." Alisa tells Murkrow. It seems to make the pokemon feel better since she goes back to the rest of the group. Karen is thinking of something.

"Wait a moment… Murkrow, did you tell Hitmontop that you beat the fighter gym?" Karen asks. Murkrow nods.

"Maybe Hitmontop doesn't like hearing that a dark type can beat fighters." Crysta says.

"Oh, he'll come around soon. He always does." Alisa says. "Well, let me check into my hotel and I'll come back a bit later. Is that OK?"

"You could stay here you know…" Tom says, but Alisa waves him off.

"Thanks, but I don't want to put anyone out. I do have to ask…" Alisa glances at Karen. "Do her parents still have say?"

"No, we do." Crysta says. "We got the papers a couple of days ago." Alisa visibly breathes a sigh of relief. Karen is confused at this.

"What's wrong?" Karen asks. Alisa finally realizes how visible she just was.

"Well, I don't know about now, but when she was a kid Kathleen liked to trick people into thinking that they were getting something, only to yank it away at the last minute."

"Mom never did that to me… I don't think…" Karen thinks hard. "She signed the permission slip one time saying that I could go on a field trip with my class, but on the day of the trip she said I couldn't go because she needed me home as soon as possible."

"That sounds like the same tactic, just different in style." Alisa shakes her head. "Well, I'll come back tomorrow? Or better yet, have you seen Dragon Lake yet Karen?"

"No she hasn't. She's been here the last few days." Crysta responds. Tom nods.

"Well, how about I bring lunch then? Say for around 11 tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Karen asks.

"What else?" Alisa says. "How about a picnic at the lake?" Karen lights up. Her Sneasel comes over and points to Alisa, then to herself.

"Can my…" Karen starts, but Alisa cuts her off.

"Of course your pokemon can come too." The pokemon jump for joy as Alisa heads off to her hotel. Karen runs over and hugs Crysta.

"Thanks grandma." She says. Crysta holds her and smiles.


	30. Relaxing before the final trek

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: Take a guess.

-------------9999999999999999--------------

Dragon Lake

"Wow…" Karen looks over the calm waters of Dragon Lake. There is no wind at all, making the water look like glass. A few Horsea and Seadra can be seen beneath the clear surface, but other than that it is undisturbed. On the other side of the lake is a cave.

"That's Dragon's Den." Alisa explains laying out a blanket nearby. "That is where Dragon Trainers go to train. It's off-limits to anyone else." Karen finally turns back to the picnic. After a few more minutes of setting up everything is ready. Karen releases her pokemon, as do Alisa, Crysta and Tom.

"Gosh, it's been a long time since I was in there." Tom says. His Dragonair looks at him. "Remember Dragonair? That was where we first met." Dragonair nods. Tom's Dratini is confused.

"You didn't get Dratini there too?" Karen asks.

"Dratini I got from your grandmother about two years ago." Tom smiles. "Second best anniversary present ever." He winks. "Best was your grandmother putting up with me for another year." Crysta chuckles.

"Always the romantic, eh Crysta?" Alisa comments.

"Give me some credit." Crysta responds.

"Eevee!" Karen looks down about a second before Eevee jumps on her. Laughing, she puts Eevee back on the ground. Eevee's tail is waging furiously. It's obvious that she wants to play. Crysta hands Karen one of Eevee's toys.

"Just shake that around a bit. She'll love it." Karen shrugs, then shakes the toy. Eevee is trying to pounce on it. Karen laughs and holds it still a moment. Eevee is crouched waiting for it to move. Karen jerks it and Eevee tries to jump on it. After a few minutes Karen's wrist is starting to hurt and she drops the toy. Eevee grabs it and walks over to Espeon trying to get her to play now. Karen laughs. She starts to laugh harder when Espeon levitates the toy in the air for a moment letting Eevee try to jump up to get it before sending it a few yards away, Eevee racing after it. Still trying to relax her wrist she turns to the picnic lunch.

--_**After Lunch**_

"Karen," Alisa starts, "we need to see what you are doing. If you're climbing Victory Road you'll need to leave within the next few days."

"I thought I still had a month and a half." Karen says puzzled.

"You do." Crysta says. "It is always a good idea to take it easy and not rush."

"Victory Road is a giant maze." Tom says. "If you get lost, you will need the extra time to backtrack." Karen nods, understanding. Crysta, however, doesn't look too happy.

"What?" Karen says noticing the concerned look on Crysta's face. Crysta sighs.

"I don't like the idea of you going up on your own. Victory Road can be very dangerous."

"SNEASEL!" Sneasel steps between Karen and Crysta and makes it very clear that she didn't like that comment. Karen grabs her and pulls her back.

"Behave." She tells Sneasel giving her a quick squeeze.

"Sneasel…" Sneasel snuggles her. Karen turns back to Crysta.

"If I just take the easy way about everything, I won't get anywhere. I'm going up Victory Road." Crysta sighs.

"I refuse to put you in danger." Crysta says firmly. Tom puts a hand on her shoulder. After whispering something to his wife he gets up and tells them he will be back in a minute. Everyone is confused.

"What's that all about?" Karen finally asks.

"He said he had an answer to this problem and he was going to go get it." Crysta explains. Alisa smiles.

"Bet I know what it is." She says. Crysta just shakes her head. Karen is watching where Tom left still snuggling Sneasel. The little ice type has calmed down and seems perfectly happy letting Karen hold her. Umbreon suddenly bolts upright startling everyone.

"Umbreon…?" Karen asks.

"UMBREE!" Umbreon seems happy about something. She charges off and leaps into the air. Some of the higher bushes obscure what she landed on, but Karen recognizes the voice quickly.

"How about some warning!" Will comes around into view with Tom right behind him. Umbreon is in his arms trying to lick his face. Karen laughs. Sneasel rushes over to him too. Karen gets up and takes Umbreon.

"Aww… did wittle Umbreon scawie you?" Karen says trying desperately not to laugh. Will grins and shakes his head.

"Still a smart alek I see." Will says. "So what's this about not being allowed up Victory Road?"

"My grandmother," Karen indicates Crysta who smiles and nods to Will, "says it's too dangerous for me to go by myself." Will shrugs.

"I'm heading up there too. If you want to tag along again that will work for me." Will smiles. Karen looks at her grandparents.

"That work?" she asks.

"Fine with me." Alisa says.

"You know he's trustworthy?" Crysta asks.

"With my life." Karen responds. Will turns red.

"Interesting reaction." Crysta responds. Karen turns to her and explains what happened in Ecruteak's Burned Tower. Crysta finally nods.

"In that case, I have no objection." Crysta says. Karen smiles.

"So when we leaving then?" Will asks.

"First you tell me how you got back here so fast." Karen says. Will grins.

"Believe it or not, my mother gave me a lift. She's a licensed pilot." Karen stares at him a moment.

"I thought…" she stops, not really able to complete that sentence. Will picks up on it.

"Yeah, so did I. But Grandma Opena was right. And my mother was waiting for me in Cianwood."

"Before you two go anywhere, you should make sure you are supplied. That's a long trek to make in one shot." Alisa says.

"So tomorrow we raid the Poke Mart. No problem." Karen grins.

"Not just the Poke Mart young lady." Crysta says shaking a finger at the two kids. "I want to know you have enough to feed yourselves as well."

"So we find the supermarket and raid that too." Karen says widening her grin. Crysta can't help smiling as well.

"You realize you aren't going to stop her right?" Alisa says. Crysta nods.

"I'm at least making sure it isn't all junk food."

"Define 'junk food'." Will says.

"Here's another one." Tom says. They all laugh and spend the rest of the day relaxing. Karen looks up at the crystal blue sky.

_It's finally happening_. She thinks. _Only a little farther…_


	31. Cave woes

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: I really don't feel like making up something stupid to say "I don't own it". You already know that.

A/N: Yes, I realize how long it has been. I'm trying, really!!

--

Entrance to Victory Road Caverns 

"Oh crap…" Karen looks carefully into the cave. It gets really dark really fast. She can only see a few feet into it, and what she can see doesn't look too inviting. "Do we have to?" Will can't help but smile.

"You're the one who decided to walk. It's either that or we don't get there for another year." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's not like you are going in alone."

"Thanks." Karen smiles. Then she pulls out Sneasel and Umbreon. Both pokemon look up at her.

"Sneas?" Sneasel starts looking around and finally notices the cave entrance. She points to it and looks at Karen.

"Yeah, that's where we're going. I'm counting on you two to take care of anything we find in there." Both pokemon nod. Will pulls out Jynx and Slowpoke. Both turn to him.

"If we find anything," he tells them, "we're gonna need your help to deal with it." The psychics nod. The group cautiously goes in.

--

Ten minutes later…

--

"Sneasel?" Sneasel is confused. And she's not the only one. There are four tunnels in front of them, and not one single sign, mark, or anything else to indicate the correct path. Karen keeps looking up at the ceiling, fearing the stalactites will fall down on her any minute.

"This is gonna be my grave…" Karen mumbles. Will shakes his head.

"I doubt it. We'll get through." He looks at the tunnels. Then he goes up to the entrance of each, totally ignoring the completely confused looks of Karen and her pokemon. After a few tries at each, he stands at the second from the left.

"What was that all about?" Karen asks.

"This has the highest concentration of human psychic energy. This is the path most of them have taken, so it is probably the right one." Will grins and gives Karen a mock bow. "After you."

"Yeah right." She says. "If you're so sure about which way to go, you lead." Sneasel and Umbreon stay tight with her. Jynx and Slowpoke approach Will.

"If that's what the fair lady wants, that's what she gets." He says giving her another bow.

"You do that crap one more time and I'm decking ya." Karen raises her fist to show she means business. Will grins, then leads the way down the tunnel with his pokemon by his side. Karen follows with Umbreon and Sneasel right next to her. After another few minutes, they come upon another major fork. This time, there are 8 tunnels all around in an almost perfect circle. This room looks almost like something made it intentionally. Karen finds herself hoping it isn't a nest. Will is checking the different tunnels like he did the last time. This time, though, he is stumped.

"Not going to work again?" Karen asks.

"They are all registering about the same…" Will says as he is checking them. He turns to Karen. "How good are you at gambling?"

"If you're talking about poker, not bad. Chance games are not my thing though." Sneasel is basically picking a tunnel at random and trying to get the others to follow her.

"What do you think?" Will asks looking at Sneasel.

"We gotta pick something." Karen says. Sneasel is jumping up and down, but suddenly stops. Umbreon is on high alert as well.

_I wonder what's up?_ Karen thinks. Before she can ask, Sneasel flings her self out of the way as Umbreon slams Karen to a wall. Jynx has pulled Will against another wall with Slowpoke. A huge Tyranitar has just lunged out at the group. And it looks pissed. For a moment, no one moves. Tyranitar roars then lunges at Karen. But Sneasel is one step ahead.

"Sneasel SNEAS!" Sneasel screams as she unleashes an Ice Beam attack. It hits perfectly. Karen dives out of the way as pure momentum carries Tyranitar right to where she was standing. Unfortunately, all the Ice Beam seemed to do was annoy the giant pokemon. Suddenly a Hydro Pump comes up from the other side of the chamber. Karen looks up to see Will standing between Jynx and Slowpoke. Slowpoke seems to be trying to cover Tyranitar in water.

"Jynx, Icy Wind!" Will shouts. Jynx unleashes the ice attack and freezes Tyranitar in a block of ice. But it is really struggling to break free.

"Will, let's get out of here!" Karen shouts. Will nods. They pick a cave and hope it isn't the one they came in from. Their pokemon are racing down with them. In the distance behind them they hear a shattering sound. It sounds like Tyranitar is free. Will recalls Slowpoke and the five of them throw themselves toward what they hope is the exit. They do manage to find other people, but it isn't good.

Karen stops dead at the unexpected sight. Next to her, she hears Will gasp.

"This can't be right…" Karen breathes. A grunt next to her catches her attention. She looks and sees Will on the ground. He looks like he is unconscious. Before Karen can do anything, something hits her on the back of her head, and the world turns black.


	32. Messing with the wrong person

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: Seriously, what do you think?

---

_Oh…my head…_ Karen wakes up slowly. It dawns on her that she can't move her arms. They have been tied behind her back with some kind of tape. Her ankles are taped together as well. She manages to get into a sitting position and get her vision to clear up. She is in some kind of crude cage. Lying next to her is Will. He is motionless, and bound like her except for one difference. He has some kind of metal band on his head. Karen looks around for her pokemon. Straining her hearing, she can faintly hear what sounds like Umbreon crying. Not just crying, but the same sounds that she made when Karen found her in the trap around Elwane. Incensed, she starts struggling to get free from her bonds.

"Now now, you be a good girl." A male approaches the cage. Kinda tall, dark hair, and black clothes and hat with the red "R" for Team Rocket. "We can't let kids like you ruin our new secret base, so you will have to stay here now. Don't worry, we'll make sure your pokemon get good new homes… if the money is right anyway." With a final grin the Rocket grunt leaves.

"What did you do with them!?" Karen yells after him. "And what did you do to Will?!" The grunt stops and turns back.

"I told you. The pokemon will get new homes, with the highest bidder. As for your psychic friend, we need to keep him under control too." With a final smirk, he leaves. Karen is fuming. It has been a long time since she has been this mad. She struggles harder against her bonds.

"Where am I… oh my head…" Will is finally coming around. Karen looks over at Will, who is struggling just to focus his eyes. He gives up trying to sit upright and just lies on the floor.

"Will…?" Karen wants to help him, but it's kinda hard when you're bound. Will stops trying to focus and just closes his eyes.

"What happened?" he finally says. Karen looks down.

"It's Team Rocket… they have our pokemon too." She is already furious with herself for letting them all get captured, and now she can't even help Will.

"Hey Karen…" Karen turns back to Will. He has somehow managed to sit up, but he still looks like he is going to be sick. "Turn around."

"Huh?" Karen does, and Will does too. She is surprised when she feels Will trying to break the tape holding her. For a few minutes, nothing happens. Then Karen hears something.

"Almost there…" Will mutters.

"Will…" Karen whispers, "stop. Someone's coming." Will stops and quickly turns around, which unfortunately makes his head spin. The door opens and a female grunt comes in holding a very angry Sneasel. The little ice pokemon is swinging at anything she can see. The grunt tries to grab her arms to make her stop, but it only enrages Sneasel more. Looking into the cage, she notices Karen grinning.

"MAKE IT BEHAVE!" the Rocket grunt screams at Karen. Sneasel looks at Karen, then takes another swipe at her captor.

_I've never been so proud of her._ Karen thinks. The grunt is getting impatient. _Let's have some fun, shall we?_

"Sneasel…" Karen tries to make it sound like she is giving in. The grunt lights up, thinking Karen is going to order it to do what she wants. Sneasel stops swinging and is looking at Karen. You can almost see her trying to tell Karen that she wants out. She really doesn't like it here.

But then Karen says the three words that make Sneasel light up like the sun. "Trash the place." The grunt is horrified. Sneasel splits a huge smile and again starts swinging at anything in her reach. The grunt drops her and races out of the room terrified. When Sneasel destroys the lock the cage opens.

"Sneas?" Sneasel comes up to Karen and Will.

"You'll need to cut the tape up for us." Karen says. "But try to be gentle with Will, okay?" Sneasel nods, then unbinds them. When they are both free, Will tries to take off the metal headband, but finds he can't.

"Just great." He says. Will slumps against a wall. He still looks like he will be sick.

"What is that thing anyway?" Karen asks.

"It binds psychic power." Will says. "But it also upsets balance… I feel seasick…" Karen kneels down next to him. She looks over the device, trying to find something to get it off. She sees a few latches set at awkward angles. It would have been impossible for Will to get it off himself with it set up like this. Karen carefully opens the latches, and the band falls to the floor. After a few moments to steady himself, Will is pretty much all right.

"Hey Sneasel… slicey-slicey!" Karen has picked up the band and is dangling it in front of Sneasel. Sneasel takes the hint and destroys it. Will breathes a sigh of relief.

"We gotta find the others." He says. Karen nods.

"Do you know where they are Sneasel?" Karen asks. Sneasel jumps up and down, and starts for the door. Karen and Will follow. It's rescue time.

---

Main hideout

---

"This is horrible…" Karen, Will and Sneasel are on a catwalk overlooking a huge room. There are crates with different pokemon in them. There are also a few with trainers in them. For a moment, Karen and Will just stand there horrified.

"These must be other trainers who were trying to get to the tournament." Will whispers. Karen bites her lip. She is gonna make them pay for this. Looking around, she notices a Scyther and Scizor in adjoining cages. Both of them are just sitting there looking depressed. Will taps her shoulder. He points to some more cages with a Rapidash, a Tyranitar, and an Arcanine. Karen gets an idea.

"Sneasel…" Karen kneels down next to Sneasel. "See those pokemon?" Sneasel nods as she points out each one. "Can you break their cages open? When you do, ask them if they can break open all of the other cages. We want to let loose as many pokemon as we can. And make sure to free their trainers too." Karen shows Sneasel the cages with humans in them too. "Will and I will try to keep the Rockets out of your way."

"Sneas." Sneasel races off toward the Scizor. Will and Karen run into an adjoining room. They find that this seems to be the base of operations. There are computers all around the walls. Will and Karen grin at each other.

"Wanna play hacker?" Will asks.

"Way ahead of ya." Karen replies. They start hitting every control on the computer panels. It doesn't take long for the alarms to sound announcing their invasion.

"Not much longer…" Will mumbles. "They're on their way."

"I hope Sneasel is doing all right." Karen says. Not long after about twenty grunts and a base commander race into the room.

"You think you're so smart, don't you." The commander says. Karen stares right at him. She's found something on the computer that he won't want her touching.

"Better watch it." Will says. "Karen and I have found the commands to completely wipe your computers." The grunts are unsure of what to do now. Even the commander is stricken. Then he smiles.

"Too bad you won't be able to do anything about it." He releases a Nidoking. The huge pokemon stares right at Karen. Karen moves her hand to the controls. The commander saw it. "Nidoking, get her before she messes up the operation!" Nidoking charges at Karen, who slams her hand onto the computer panel. Instantly all the monitors go completely black. Unfortunately, there is no way for her to dodge the oncoming pokemon. Will tries to get over to her, but stops dead in his tracks. Nidoking was somehow blown backwards into the rear wall. The Rockets barely managed to get out of the way. The Gengar now standing in front of Karen shocks the commander. It certainly wasn't there a moment ago.

"Gen…GENGAR!" Gengar roars. The commander regains control of himself and turns to Nidoking.

"Trash it!" he orders Nidoking.

"Psychic!!!" Karen and Will turn to the door and see another trainer standing there with a Hypno. Hypno unleashes a psychic attack and sends Nidoking back to the wall. The commander recalls Nidoking and the Rockets make a run for it. Will and Karen turn to the other trainer.

"Thanks." Karen says.

"No problem. By the way, my name is Sabrina." Sabrina tosses back her long black hair. Her formally white outfit is now a grayish color.

"I'm Karen, and this is Will." Karen says indicating Will. "Is everyone all right down there?" Sabrina nods.

"Sneasel broke open some of the other pokemon's cages. Scizor and Scyther came over to the cages where the trainers were and set us free. When Sneasel set a Haunter free, they seemed to talk for a moment. Haunter got very angry at what he heard and, well…" Sabrina points to Gengar. Gengar looks up at Karen, then does his famous 'wheel routine' around the room. He stops back in front of Karen.

"I don't believe this…" Karen whispers. "Gengar… thank you…" Gengar takes her hand and starts to lead everyone out of the room. They find all the other trainers sorting out their pokemon. Karen's and Will's pokemon come racing up to them the instant they come into sight. Once all the tearful reunions are over, they (as a group) head out of the caverns.

Stepping out into the sunshine they find a sight that makes them all smile. The Rockets all ran out this way… straight into a police garrison. A few officers come over to the newly freed trainers. It takes about six hours (most at the station where the Rockets got to hear every word) to get the full stories from everyone, and it was dark when they were through. All the trainers started the same way. They were all on their way to the tournament. After all statements are made and everyone is confirmed all right, Officer Jenny steps in front of the group.

"Welcome to Indigo Plateau."


	33. Made it in one piece

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: You have three guesses, and the first two don't count.

A/N: From here on out, pokemon will be appearing that are not in G/S/C. Just because she doesn't have them herself doesn' t mean she hasn't seen them.

-----

"I don't believe this…" Karen complains. She and Will left the police station about two hours ago after giving official statements to the police. Since then they have been trying to find a place to stay. The small town around the stadium seems deserted. They tried the Pokemon Center first, only to find that they had no rooms at all.

"It looks like we are sleeping outside." Will finally says. Karen sighs.

"I'm not too thrilled with that idea." She responds. "What about a straight hotel?"

"The Pokemon League rents the entire building during the tournament, and for a month before. We need to be registered to get in, but the registration areas are closed."

"KAREN MADELINE OLEKE!" A stern voice calls out to them. Karen sighs and rolls her eyes. Will looks at her strangely.

"Madeline?" he asks trying to suppress a smile.

"You just wait until I find out yours buddy…" Karen threatens. Turning around they see Alisa Tomson, Karen's maternal grandmother, coming toward them. And she looks pissed.

"Just what do you think you are doing wandering around a city in the middle of the night?!"

"Trying to find a place to stay." Karen responds. Alisa looks at her for a moment, ignoring the incoherent yelling of angry neighbors who have been rudely awakened. .

"Didn't you register? You can go right into the hotel." She starts leading them over to the huge forty-story building, but Karen and Will stop her.

"We haven't registered yet. We got held up at the police station." Will explains. That gets Alisa's attention.

"Police station… what…" she starts looking over Karen, afraid she may find a few broken bones or scars at least. Then something seems to click. "Wait, does this have something to do with that huge Rocket bust on the news earlier this evening?"

"Probably." Karen says. Alisa shakes her head.

"I can't believe they would let you go out without making sure you had a place to stay! Both of you, come on." She starts walking away again. Karen and Will follow confused.

"Umm… where are we going?" Will asks.

"My house. It will be a bit crowded, but it is better than making you both sleep on the street." Alisa turns up a side street and goes up to a pretty standard two-story house.

"Lar?" Karen looks around quickly and finds a Larvitar peeking around the fence along the lawn.

"Hi Larvi." Alisa says. "I didn't think you would still be up. Everything all right?"

"Larvitar?" Larvitar points to Karen and Will.

"My granddaughter and her friend. They're going to stay the night." Larvitar lights up. It goes over to Will and starts pulling on his pants leg. Will laughs.

"I'm coming, really!" he says. They go into the house. Alisa turns on the lights, startling a snoozing Hitmontop. Grumbling, Hitmontop gets off the love seat he was crashed out on and goes into another room.

"That's what you get for not sleeping in your room Topper!" Alisa calls after him. The three humans and Larvitar start to laugh when they hear Hitmontop blow them a raspberry from two rooms away. Chuckling, Karen takes a moment to look around. The room they first came into just had the love seat and a lamp. When Alisa leads them into the living room next to it, Karen is stopped dead. The pure amount of color is like a slap in the face. On the walls, the brightest rose color she has ever seen, and the carpet is a deep, dark blue. The two white couches, recliner, and table around the room really stand out. Alisa notices both Karen and Will gaping.

"Like your grandfather's decorating I see?" She says with a smile. "I never was able to talk any sense into him."

"Talk sense into what?" An elderly man comes out from another room. He isn't much taller than Alisa, but he is leaning hard on a cane. He is in red pajamas only seen at the collar of a white robe that falls almost down to his ankles. When he sees Karen and Will, he turns to Alisa looking confused. "What's this all about?"

"Your granddaughter was on the news tonight." Alisa says. The man just stares at her a moment, then comprehension dawns on him.

"You mean… that Rocket bust? So… this is Karen?" He smiles at her. "I hope you gave them h…"

"Don't you dare say that in mixed company Aaron." Alisa interrupts. Karen grins.

"Well, we tried." She responds.

"Karen," Alisa says, "Let me formally introduce you to your grandfather, Aaron Tomson." Aaron smiles at her.

"You and your friend." He says nodding to Will. "Didn't expect you to be coming in at midnight, though."

"Neither did we." Will says. "We were still talking to the police at about ten o'clock. Then they just told us that we could go."

"They should have checked the hotel… when will they learn that?" Aaron sighs. "Oh well, you are both safe now. That's what counts." He turns to Will. "Don't think I caught your name."

"Sorry…" Will says. "It's William, but I'd rather be called Will." Aaron nods to him.

"Let's figure out a place for you two to sleep, and you can get registered in the morning." Alisa says. Karen and Will smile appreciatively. Alisa walks over to the side of one of the couches and pulls a handle. The front of the seats come up forming a small bed. Then she does the same for the other one. "Will this work?" she asks the kids. Karen and Will nod.

"We'll see you in the morning then!" Aaron says. "Just to let ya know, Larvitar and Hitmontop aren't the only pokemon here. So don't be startled when you see them."

"Okay." Karen says. Everyone heads into dreamland for the night.

---

About 10 am

---

Karen groans as she wakes up into very bright light. Someone seems to be shaking her shoulder.

"Come on sleepy head!" Alisa's voice finally penetrates her still snoozing brain. Karen finally opens her eyes.

"What time is it…" she asks.

"Ten. You always sleep that hard?" Alisa smiles. "Come on, breakfast time." The idea of food snaps Karen back into the land of the living, and she slowly gets up.

"Is there a place I can change clothes first?" she asks.

"Right around the corner to the bathroom." Alisa responds. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." Alisa leaves. Karen goes to the side of the couch where she dropped her backpack and goes through looking for some fresh clothes. Once she has finished changing she heads over to the kitchen. Unlike the living room, the decorating is uniform and neat. Everything is either black (on the floor and countertops) or white (everywhere else). A small wooden table and some chairs are in the center. Alisa looks up as Karen comes in.

"Have a seat. I'll get ya something in just a sec." Alisa smiles. "You look like you could use a good meal."

"I don't want to be a bother…" Karen starts, but Alisa waves her off.

"I'm your grandmother, remember?" she says grabbing a mixing bowl. "I should have had 11 years now to spoil you. Making breakfast once in a while isn't going to hurt anything." Karen has to smile at that.

"Where's Will?" Karen asks after looking around.

"He already had breakfast. He's out in the back with our Gardevoir." Alisa responds as she starts mixing something in the bowl. Karen stares at her.

"A what?!" she finally gets out.

"Aaron brought her back one time when he went to Hoenn. Of course, when he brought her she was just a little Ralts." Alisa answers. Karen can now smell something really good on the stove that she can't quite put her finger on. "Will seemed interested in seeing a psychic pokemon that wasn't from this area. So Aaron is out there introducing them." As Alisa is talking, she puts down a huge stack of homemade waffles in front of Karen. Karen lights up as she digs in.

---

After breakfast

---

Alisa and Aaron bring Karen and Will down to the arena so they can register. They have to walk slowly because of Aaron and his cane.

"Incidentally…" Aaron has noticed the concern of Karen and Will as they have been walking, "this is why I couldn't come see you when you were in Blackthorne. And it isn't what you think…"

"This is why," Alisa steps in, "You don't pick a fight with a fighter pokemon if you have absolutely no training of your own."

"It's called 'young and stupid', " Aaron says smiling. Karen blinks a bit.

"You tried a fight with a fighter?" she says.

"Yup." Aaron says. "I was fifteen and thought I was the hottest thing in the world." He shakes his head. "Never pick a fight with a Hitmonlee that thinks the same thing." Aaron indicates the cane. "I ended up with a broken leg and arm, and a hospital stay of almost six months. Darn leg never healed right, so now I'm stuck with this." He smiles. "Just goes to show anyone can make a bad decision that can haunt them forever, eh?" Karen notices the way he is looking at her.

"You really think my dad will want me back?" she says skeptically. Alisa gives a grim smile.

"If not your father, then maybe your mother. It isn't an easy to give up a child, especially on something as petty as this. They'll come around. It's just a question of when." Alisa points ahead. The stadium looms in front of them. "But first things first. Time to get you two into the tournament."

"I'll wait over here on those benches… guess I'm not as young anymore." Aaron says indicating a few benches in a nearby park.

"Go on you two. If you aren't back in about two hours, we'll give you a call on your pokegear."

"You need our numbers, right?" Karen says.

"Nope." Karen turns to Will. "I gave them to Mr. and Mrs. Tomson while you were still sleeping this morning." Karen just shakes her head. As the Tomsons head over to the park, Karen and Will head inside the stadium.

---

"I expected it to be more… well, spectacular." Karen says looking around. It is a long curving corridor with tables set up at intervals. On each table is a computer, a box and a large book. Karen goes up to one table, while Will goes to another.

"Excuse me," Karen says, "Is this where I register for the Johto tournament?"

"Yes it is." The attendant says. "Name?"

"Karen Oleke." Karen watches as the attendant types it into the computer.

"Oleke…Oleke… Elwane town, huh? Don't see that too often anymore." After a moment of typing the attendant looks up at Karen. "Please hand over the badges from Johto." Karen takes out her badge case and hands it over. After checking off each badge, the attendant hands her back the case. "You can keep that."

"Thanks." Karen says. After a few more moments, the attendant opens the book and starts skimming the pages. She crosses out something near the middle of it.

"Registration complete." The attendant finally says. She goes into the box and pulls out a slip of paper. "Hand this to the hotel down the street and you will get a room free of charge. They will also hand you a meal card allowing you to go into the stadium and/or hotel cafeteria up to four times daily. On Saturday we will post the starting brackets and times in the hotel lobby, so make sure you check. Any questions?"

"Where do we meet up for our matches?" Karen asks.

"There will be instructions on that also when they put up the notices. If you still don't understand, we have staff who will be in the hotel lobby daily, so you can just ask them."

"Thank you." Karen says. She takes her pass and starts to head out. After a few more moments so does Will.

"Well, we've come a long way." He says. Karen thinks a moment.

"No, it's still beginning." She says smiling. They head back to the park to let Karen's grandparents know they are in the tournament.


	34. The promise of a lifetime

Queen of the Darkness 

Disclaimer: You seriously don't know by now?

Saturday morning Karen wakes up in her temporary home. The hotel suites are huge; with a kitchen, living area, bedroom, bathroom (with a nice, large tub for relaxing) and even a separate room for the pokemon beds the hotel gave her. When Karen first saw the place, she asked if she had been given the wrong key, thinking it was supposed to be for a returning champion. But the hotel clerk told her all of the rooms were pretty much the same. Karen lies in bed fiddling with the buttons on her nightgown thinking about everything that brought her to this point. She had to give up a lot… but at the same time she has gained a lot. She has seen things that no one in her town has, or is even willing to. She has learned to not just take someone's word for things. And she has seen with her own eyes that there are all kinds of people; smart, arrogant, kind, cruel, selfish, selfless, determined… and probably many more.

"UMBREON!" Umbreon charges into her room (Karen left the door opened in case of a problem) and jumps on her bed. Karen's thoughts are interrupted by the little black pokemon seeking attention. Laughing, she rubs Umbreon behind the ears.

"Ready to check out the tournament?" Karen asks. Umbreon jumps down and walks over to the door waiting for her. "Outside smarty. Humans can't go around naked." Karen could swear that she heard Umbreon snort as she walked into the living area. After closing the door Karen gets dressed and checks herself in the mirror. Black all the way, like usual. With a final grin she opens the door and collects her pokemon. Umbreon is walking next to her while the others are in their pokeballs. They head down to the lobby to check out the schedule.

---

"Hey there sleepy!" Karen turns to see Will standing near the desk with one of his Xatus. "I was wondering when you would decide to get up."

"It's only noon." Karen replies with a grin.

" 'Only' she says…" Will just shakes his head. "I found your name on the brackets." He motions to the wall. All the way around the room there is a long set of papers set up with the brackets. The only place where there is writing is on the very bottom. Will points her name out to her near one end of the paper.

"Wonder who this 'Morris Peatnr' is…" Karen wonders.

"That would be me." A young man about the same age as them comes up to them. "I was wondering where my name was… They really need a better way to do this." Karen checks him out for a moment. Why he is wearing a suit and tie she can't figure out, until she recognizes the symbol on his jacket. It's a school uniform.

"You any good?" Karen asks him. Morris grins.

"Top in my class. I know every move of over 200 pokemon by heart. Every combo, every step, I already know." Karen decides she doesn't like this guy.

"He's the psychic, not you." Karen says motioning to Will. Morris shakes his head and gestures to Will.

"Won't last the first round. No psychic ever has." With a final grin, he turns to leave. "And you won't last either Darkie. My mind is a computer. Who needs pointless fighting to train when you have a brain? But then, not every one has the privilege of going to the elite Crasie School." Laughing, he walks out the door. Karen is seething. Will doesn't need to be psychic to sense what is coming.

"Don't get so worked up." He says. Karen turns to him. "No one from those schools has ever gotten past the third round. The first three to four rounds are to get rid of losers like him. The real trainers are the ones left standing at the end."

"So what is the Crasie School?" Karen asks him.

"It is a place where you learn a lot of stuff out of books and call it pokemon training. If you pass tests on paper you are given a badge. You don't actually work for it. It becomes up to the trainer to get battle experience." Will looks at Xatu as the pokemon pulls on his sleeve. "Hungry are ya?" Xatu nods.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Where is the cafeteria?" Karen starts looking around.

"Downstairs." Will points to a stairway leading down to a lower level. Both trainers and their pokemon head down.

---

"Is it true that no psychic has ever made it to the second round?" Karen asks as they are sitting at a table. All pokemon out, all chowing down. Karen is mostly just playing with her food. Will grins.

"Nope. Last year's champion was a psychic. There was another one a few years before that… and there is usually one in the top twenty." Will takes a sip of his juice. "He's just trying to spook us. So do us all a favor and kick him to the moon." Karen can't help but smile.

"Excuse me!!!" Both Karen and Will turn to see a Pokemon League representative standing at one end of the room. "Just to let all of you know, the Opening Ceremony will be tomorrow at one o'clock. All registered trainers must report to the arena by twelve-thirty."

"Where in the arena?" a trainer calls out.

"The same area where you registered. It will be roped off so you can get to it. Make sure you sign in. Trainers are asked to have one pokemon out with them when they go into the arena for the Opening Ceremony. We only ask that it not be too large, like an Onix or Steelix. Full directions can be obtained at the hotel desk. Any other questions?"

"We need tickets for our families!" another trainer calls out.

"Go up to the desk and you will find you have a package. It is ten tickets for each trainer, good for the entire tournament. The passes are not specifically marked, so if you don't need all of yours and someone needs extra, you can share. Anything else?" The room is silent. "If you have questions League Coordinators will be on hand both here and in the stadium for the duration of the tournament. Thank you." The rep leaves and the talking resumes.

"We better get ours." Karen says.

"We also need to pick what pokemon will be walking with us." Will says. He looks at his pokemon. "Tough choice."

"Umbree…" Karen looks down and sees that her pokemon have decided for her. Umbreon is standing straight up and all the other pokemon are pointing at her. Karen smiles.

"You taking care of my decisions?" She asks them. The pokemon just smile at her. "If you are all sure…" Karen strokes Umbreon. The pokemon go back to their lunches and Karen to hers. Will seems thoughtful.

"I just thought of something… I never found out where my name was on the brackets." He looks over at his pokemon who are now finished with their lunches. Karen finishes off her steak and notices her pokemon are finished too.

"Well, let's go see." She says. "We can get our tickets too." They head back upstairs.

---

Back in the Lobby

---

"Ah, Miss Oleke." The clerk at the desk hands over a small envelope. "Here are your tickets." Karen opens it and does a quick count. Ten tickets, just like he said. "Will there be anything else?" the clerk asks.

"When do the matches actually start?" Karen asks him. Will is scanning the brackets for his name. Karen can't help but wonder why he didn't look for his name before hers.

"Tuesday morning. We offer wake-up calls for any trainer who requests them."

Karen grimaces. "I'll get back to ya on that one." The clerk just smiles. Karen puts the envelope into her purse and looks over at Will. "Hey Will! Which end did you start on?" Will points to one of the walls. Karen starts scanning the brackets from the other side. It takes her less than five seconds to find his name. "Over here Will!"

"You're kidding…" Will is tracing his finger up the bracket. "Karen, remember what my grandmother said about us in the tournament?" Karen nods. "According to the brackets… the only way we will face each other is if we both make it to the finals." Karen's jaw drops.

"No way…" she finally gets out. She shakes her head. "Well, I don't know much about prediction, but I'll worry about the round I'm on." She smiles at Will. "I'll see ya around. I want to get these tickets to Grandma Tomson."

"I've got to get mine still. I'll see ya later." Karen heads out as Will goes up to the counter.

---

Tomson residence

---

"Karen!" Alisa greets her at the door. "How are you?" Karen grins.

"It's only been two days." She says. Alisa smiles.

"Let me have some fun." Alisa steps back to let Karen in. Aaron is coming out of the living room.

"Hey there! We'll be heading down to the stadium to get our tickets in a couple of hours. I can't wait to see you battle."

"Actually…" Karen takes the envelope out of her purse. "They said that the trainers get ten tickets for family members. So I'll save you the trip." Karen hands the envelope to Alisa. Her grandmother smiles as she takes out the tickets.

"Thank you Karen!" Alisa says. "I'll let Crysta know, she's coming up this evening with Thomas. I'm pretty sure Erica and James will want to see you too, they were worried because they couldn't afford tickets." Alisa smiles as she sees the confusion on Karen's face.

"We're gonna have a right little family reunion up here." Aaron chimes in. "Erica is your mother's sister. James is her husband. They have a daughter too… only eight though, so Lelia can't be a trainer yet. We also had a son, Andrew. We'll see if they can come up… Alexis was saying a couple of weeks ago that her Pichu wasn't feeling well. I'm sure that Corin will want to come… he's your cousin, Andrew's boy. I heard he just came back from his own journey for a break." Karen feels like she is gonna cry. Alisa senses it and puts an arm around her.

"Don't you worry about a thing. It'll be all right, you'll see. You're not alone, not now, nor ever." Karen finally looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you…" she finally says. She spends the rest of the day with her grandparents, eagerly awaiting the 'family reunion' and the start of the tournament.


	35. Opening Ceremonies

Queen of the Darkness Disclaimer: The usual stuff. 

000000000000009999999999999999

"Will?" Karen is standing in the lobby of the hotel. Will seems to be staring into space, not really noticing anything around him. It is almost twelve-thirty, and the trainers need to get to the stadium. Will finally hears her and heads over with Jynx walking next to him.

"Ready to go?" Will asks. Karen nods. As they head to the stadium they get an idea of just how many trainers are participating. No one seems to be looking at each other however, everyone seems nervous. Karen can't still the butterflies in her own stomach. Will briefly takes her hand. Karen smiles at him. _No matter what happens in this tournament_, she thinks, _I will never be alone again. I realize that now_. The sight of the stadium interrupts her thoughts. Even from this distance she can see the crowds trying to get in. A section of it is roped off, and there are people in uniforms checking identifications of the trainers. Karen picks Umbreon up so they won't get separated. Umbreon seems to understand how important this is and doesn't struggle. Instead she gives Karen a small lick on her hand. _Another friend for life_. Karen thinks. _You don't need to be the same species to be friends_.

"Name?" One of the officials asks.

"Karen Oleke." She responds. Umbreon is staring at the official. The official checks his paper and makes some kind of mark. He looks up and notices Umbreon watching him. He gives the black pokemon a nod and then turns back to Karen.  
"Please present your registration pass." Karen has to put Umbreon down so she can get it out of her pocket. After the official checks it off he motions her inside. "Make sure to keep your pokemon with you, and please don't release the others at this time." He gives Karen a nod.

"Come on Umbreon." Karen says. Umbreon trots next to her as she follows trainers into the stadium. After a few moments she sees Will coming up from the side with Jynx. A few officials are beckoning them into a large conference room adjacent to the arena. They see a door leading out to it and can hear the crowd settling in. At a little after one o'clock the last of the trainers are in the waiting area.

"WELCOME TRAINERS TO THE SILVER CONFERENCE, ALSO KNOWN AS THE JOHTO LEAGUE TOURNAMENT." One of the officials is using a megaphone to speak to the group. "HERE IS HOW IT WILL WORK. WE WILL BE GOING OUT INTO THE STADIUM THROUGH THIS SIDE DOOR," he gestures to the door behind him, "AND BE PRESENTING YOU ALL TO THE CROWD. YOU WILL GO THROUGH ONE AT A TIME. OFFICER JENNY HAS KINDLY OFFERED TO ASSIST US WITH THIS PART OF THE PROGRAM." Officer Jenny of Indigo Plateau steps up and gives the trainers a salute. "AS YOU GO PAST HER, GIVE HER YOUR NAME. YOU WILL EXIT AS SHE ANNOUNCES YOU. MORE OFFICIALS WILL BE OUT IN THE ARENA AND THEY WILL LET YOU KNOW WHERE TO STAND. AFTER ALL OF YOU ARE OUT THERE, THE TORCHES WILL BE LIT AND THE OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS WILL BE MADE. MATCHES WILL BEGIN TUESDAY MORNING AT NINE O'CLOCK. PLEASE TRY TO ARRIVE AT LEAST FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE YOUR MATCHES TO AVOID ANY PROBLEMS. EVERYONE CLEAR?" Karen's ears are ringing. This is too much. The trainers nod nervously, and begin to line up at the door. Everyone looks too scared to speak. Karen ends up nearer the end with Will right in front of her.

"Nervous?" A voice asks behind her. Karen turns to see Sabrina standing behind her.

"Yeah, a bit." She admits. Sabrina smiles in her white shirt and pants. An Alakazam stands next to her looking totally at peace.

"Don't think too much. It will make it easier." She advises Karen.

"Kind of hard not to." Karen responds. They can hear the crowd cheering outside the door. The trainers are starting the line out into the arena. Will turns and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, you aren't the only one who's nervous." He says gesturing around the room. Karen notices a few people are looking a little green and a girl up front looks like she will faint. Karen gives Will a small smile then looks down at Umbreon. Even the pokemon looks nervous. Karen picks her up and pets her. Umbreon whines a little looking at the door.

"Let's just get it over with. When we get back I'll get you a treat." Umbreon lights up and has a new opinion of the dreaded door. _You aren't the only one Umbreon_, Karen thinks._ When we get back, I'm going to get myself the biggest ice cream sundae that anyone has ever seen and I ain't sharing_.

"Will Strateen." Karen is jolted out of her thoughts as Will gives his name to Officer Jenny. Jenny leans into a microphone.

"WILLIAM STRATEEN AND JYNX!" Officer Jenny says into the mic. Will goes out into the arena with Jynx right beside him. Karen watches and sees officials beckoning him over. She puts Umbreon down and approaches Officer Jenny.

"Name?" Jenny says to Karen.

"Karen Oleke." Jenny looks down at Umbreon.

"Stay with your trainer now." Jenny says with a smile. Apparently it is obvious how much Umbreon wants to bolt. The officer leans back into the mic. "KAREN OLEKE AND UMBREON!"

Karen walks out into the arena, Umbreon trotting next to her. The cheering is deafening. When she reaches the officials they stand her next to Will. The whole stadium seems to be on its feet. Karen tries in vain to see her grandparents in the crowd. To her, it seems like just a huge blur. Umbreon has sat down on the ground next to her. Finally, the last of the trainers are in the arena. An official in a suit and tie goes up to a podium set about ten feet above the trainers' heads. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE ALLOW ME TO WELCOME YOU TO THE SILVER CONFERENCE!" Deafening applause greets this. "YOU SEE BEFORE YOU ALL OF THE TRAINERS WHO HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR BY EARNING AT LEAST EIGHT JOHTO BADGES!" Karen looks at Will like she is going to ask something, but Will just shakes his head.

"Later." He mouths to her. She probably couldn't have heard him if he did speak.

"ALL OF THESE TRAINERS," the announcer continues, 'HAVE WORKED HARD TO GET THIS FAR. NOW THE TRUE TEST AWAITS. ONLY ONE WILL BE LEFT STANDING. WILL IT BE A VETERAN? OR WILL WE HAVE A REPEAT OF LAST YEAR WHEN A NEWCOMER WON? WE WILL KNOW SOON ENOUGH!" More applause comes at this, if possible even louder. It also sounds like people are stamping their feet. The noise is starting to make Karen's head pound. Will looks like he has a migraine. Looking on her other side she notices Sabrina looks about the same. Karen gets her attention and manages to ask if she is all right. Sabrina gives her a grim smile and points to her ears. Karen returns the smile and nods.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," the announcer breaks back in, recapturing everyone's attention, "TRAINERS AND POKEMON, THE SEVENTEEN TOURNAMENT TORCHES WILL NOW BE LIT!" Karen starts to wonder why seventeen, until the first one is lit. As each torch is lit, a word lights up under each one with a pokemon type. Soon, the torches surrounding the stadium are lit and all seventeen pokemon type classifications are visible. The crowd has managed to get even louder now.

"PLEASE GIVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE TRAINERS!" the announcer starts clapping with the crowd as the trainers and their pokemon are led out of the stadium. Once back into the holding room Karen breathes a sigh of relief.

"You can stop shaking now." Will says smiling.

"You talking to me or Jynx?" Karen says. Will looks at Jynx and notices that she doesn't seem too happy either.

"Both apparently." He says putting a hand on Jynx's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's all right." He says trying to calm her.

"Umbree…" Umbreon isn't letting Karen forget the treat she was promised.

"Don't worry girl, I haven't forgotten." Karen says laughing. She turns to Will. "What are we waiting for?"

"Dunno." He responds.

"They said to wait for final instructions here." Sabrina says. Her Alakazam seems to be chatting telepathically with Will's Jynx. It seems to calm her. Finally, an official comes over to them.

"I'll make it quick so you guys can go." More trainers have clustered around them. "First three rounds are three pokemon in each battle. You are asked not to bring more than that to the stadium. If you need someone to hold them, go to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy will keep them safe for you. The forth and fifth rounds are four pokemon each. After that you can use all six. If you don't have six you will start with a disadvantage. Keep that in mind." Karen gulps and looks at Will. Neither of them has six pokemon. The official lets them go, and the trainers head outside.

-In the park-

"This could be bad…" Karen says. She is sitting on a bench watching the first stars come out for the night.

Will is leaning on the bench behind her. "Yeah, only five pokemon each." He agrees.

"What is with you two and staying out after dark?" Karen's maternal grandmother, Alisa Tomson, comes up with three people in tow.

"I like the night." Karen responds. Alisa just shakes her head. The young boy behind her just laughs. Karen checks him out. He is about her height, and has the same blond hair she has. He is dressed in jeans and a "Pokemon Rock Tour" T-shirt.

"I already like her." He says. Sitting down on the bench he extends his hand to Karen. "I'm Corin. Nice to finally meet my cousin."

Karen takes his hand. "Nice to know I have a cousin." She says.

"Yeah, I heard about the 'never contact us again' phone call Nonna got." At Karen's questioning look he gestures to Alisa. "Grandma. I don't remember where it comes from anymore." He grins and points to the two other adults. One is a woman in a red dress so bright it almost looks like fire. Her hair is the same bright red. The man is dressed simply in a black T-shirt and denim jeans, but his hair is electric blue. "This is mam and da."

"Hello Karen." The woman comes over to her. "I'm Alexis. It is nice to finally meet you." She points to the man. "This is my husband Andrew"

"Hi there Karen. I was wondering if we would ever get to see ya." Andrew looks her over, then Umbreon. "Dark types, right? Not a bad choice." Karen grins. Then she turns back to Alisa.

"Did Grandma and Grandpa Oleke get up here all right?" Karen asks. Alias nods.

"Yes, they are checking into their hotel room right now. Your Aunt Erica and Uncle James are here too. I'm sure little Lelia will be very happy to meet you." Alisa smiles at Karen. "We all went to see the Opening Ceremonies together"

"You poor thing, right next to the speakers…" Corin says smirking.

"At least it is over now." Karen says stroking Umbreon.

"How many pokemon do you have?" Corin asks Karen.

"Five…" Karen responds.

Andrew whistles. "That puts you at a disadvantage." He says. Corin pulls out a pokeball and releases it. A Vileplume stands there looking at him. "I told you I would find you a good trainer, right?" he says to the Vileplume. The pokemon just stares at him. "How about Karen?" Corin points to Karen. Vileplume looks at her and the Umbreon in her lap. "Vile?" it goes over to Karen and looks up at her.

"You serious?" Karen asks Corin. "I can really have it"

"Her, and if you want, and if she wants…" he motions for them to go together. Vileplume goes up to her and Karen pets her petals. The pokemon seems to really like it. Corin hands her the pokeball.

"Thank you." Karen says. Karen adds the pokeball to her belt. Umbreon starts whining and pushing her hand with her nose.

"What's with her?" Alexis asks. Umbreon is still looking at Karen. She opens her mouth.

"I haven't forgotten your treat," Karen says laughing.

Corin grins. He pulls a package out of one of his pockets. "Hey Umbreon…" he opens the package to reveal pokemon cookies. "You can have these if you want." Umbreon looks up at Karen asking permission. Karen laughs.

"Oh go on." She says laughing. Umbreon practically dives at the cookies. Everyone is laughing now. Karen turns to ask Will something, but sees him talking to another woman. She is dressed in a karate outfit with a black belt around her waist.

"No it wasn't that big of a deal…" Will is saying.

"Not that big a deal?" the woman echoes. "You could have been killed!"

"Mom, relax. You're overreacting." Will says shaking his head. He looks up and sees Karen grinning.

"Your mom?" Karen asks. Will nods.

"Ah, so you're Karen." The woman says. Karen nods. "Thank you for helping Will." She turns to Alisa. "And my thanks to you for letting him stay in your home instead of on the street."

"It was nothing. I couldn't leave them there." Alisa smiles.

"Actually, I think he helped me more…" Karen says.

"So we'll call it even." Will says with a smirk.

"Will, why don't we head over to the hotel. Grandma Opena is waiting there." Will stares at her. "Grandma came all the way up here?!" he says.

"She didn't have a problem coming to Ecruteak." Karen says. Will just sighs and follows his mom to the hotel. Then she turns back to her family. She notices Corin staring at Umbreon.

"Hey," Corin lights up, "I got an idea. Da brought up his grill… so why don't we have a barbeque tomorrow? It'll be great!" Karen smiles.

"Well," Andrew nods, "I don't mind. Sounds like fun. It would be a great way for everyone to get together. What do ya say mom?" He looks to Alisa.

"I'll pack desert." Alisa responds.

Karen smiles. "Sounds good to me." She says.

"How about we meet, oh, around one o-clock?" Alisa looks at Karen. "That way we won't be waking anyone up." Karen grins and nods.

"See you then!" Corin calls as he and his parents head back to the hotel.


	36. Family time

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I wish I was making money here…

909090909090909090

--_after opening ceremonies, in __the __town of Elwane…--_

In a house near the border of Elwane the television finally goes out. Two people stare at the blank screen with a mixture of shock and disbelief. After everything they have done, everything they taught, their daughter is really a pokemon trainer. Not only that… but a _good_ one…

-next day; in the park-

Karen is sitting on a bench near a small pond. She knows the picnic doesn't start for another hour, but she thinks it is a good idea to introduce the other pokemon to their newest member. With a small grin she releases her pokemon. Immediately everyone stares at Vileplume.

"Plume?" Vileplume seems confused at being the center of attention. The other pokemon look up at Karen.

"This is our newest team member. Be nice, OK?" she tells them. Vileplume is understandably frightened of Houndoom and Murkrow. Sneasel goes over to the grass pokemon and holds out a paw. With a look of relief Vileplume takes it. The others seem to take this as their cue and all gather around welcoming the new friend. Karen smiles. She is relieved that they are already getting along.

"Umbree!" Umbreon suddenly dives under the bench. The other pokemon are watching her trying to figure out what is going on. Karen gets down on her knees and tries to get Umbreon out from under the bench. But Umbreon isn't budging. Karen finally gets some help from Sneasel and Gengar. Between the three of them they manage to get Umbreon to come out. Frightened of something they can't see Umbreon tries to hide behind Karen.

"What's with you?" Karen asks. Umbreon seems to be staring at something. Karen follows the pokemon's gaze and sees a little girl, maybe eight or so, chasing an Eevee around and yelling 'I'm gonna get ya!' at the top of her lungs.

"Sneas?" Sneasel has made the connection and is staring at Umbreon like she has lost it. Karen is starting to agree with the ice pokemon.

"Why would you be scared of her?" Karen asks confused. "She's playing over there…" Umbreon dives back under the bench. Karen stops trying to figure it out. The girl suddenly looks right at Karen. Karen quickly looks away and sits back down on the bench. She can hear the girl yell something indistinct. Then, only a moment later…

"HI!" The girl is two feet in front of her. She is completely in pink: shorts, shirt, sneakers and a hair band holding back jet black hair. Her arms are clamped tightly around a little Eevee. Another woman comes up behind her. This one Karen recognizes. It is Alisa.

"Hello Karen." Alisa is grinning. "I thought you might be sleeping 'till the last minute." Karen shakes her head.

"I wanted everyone to meet Vileplume." Karen says gesturing to her pokemon. Umbreon is still staring at the little girl like she is a time bomb.

"Eevee eev…" the little Eevee gets the girl's attention and points a paw at Umbreon. Umbreon starts growling.

"Be nice." Karen calls down to her. Umbreon stops growling. The little girl puts Eevee down.

"Karen, this is Lelia." Alisa says patting the girl on the head. "And her pet Eevee." Eevee is trying to figure out why Umbreon is under the bench. Lelia is looking down there too.

"What's a matter with Umbreon?" she asks.

"She saw you chasing Eevee a few minutes ago and has been hiding under there since." Karen responds. Lelia blinks a few times, then kneels down in front of the bench.

"We were just playing Tag…" Lelia tells Umbreon. Umbreon stares at her for a moment, then slowly comes out from under the bench. Lelia sits on the bench next to Karen. Eevee wastes no time jumping on her lap.

"Are you a trainer?" Karen asks. Lelia shakes her head.

"I'm only eight, so I'm too little. But mom and dad said I could have a pet." She gives Eevee a squeeze. The little pokemon beams. "When I turn ten me and Eevee are gonna be the best!" Karen can't help but smile.

"Hey Karen," Alisa says, "Everyone has gathered, so if you all want, we can head over now." Karen doesn't need to be told twice. The three of them head over to the picnic area.

-family reunion-

"Karen!" Karen's uncle Andrew calls from one of the picnic tables. His wife Alexis is sitting opposite of him. With them are her paternal grandparents Tom and Crysta Oleke. There are also two other people that she doesn't recognize. One is a woman in an aqua tee shirt and jeans. The other is a man in the standard dragon trainer uniform; black pants, shirt and cape. There are pokemon all around the area.

"Hi there Karen." The male stands up and extends his hand. "I'm James Crown. Nice to meet you."

Karen takes his hand. "Nice to meet you too." She says. James indicates the woman in aqua.

"This is my wife Erica." He says. Erica comes up and gives her a once over.

"Hi Karen. Nice to finally meet you." She says. "I hear you already met our daughter." Erica smiles as Lelia and Eevee come rushing over. Corin snickers from his seat next to his father. Lelia takes it personally.

"When I'm a trainer I'm gonna beat you up first, right Eevee!" she calls over.

"EEVEE!" Eevee shouts her agreement. Karen grins.

"Couldn't if you tried!" Corin shouts back. Both sets of parents just sigh. Karen lets her pokemon out again to mingle with the others. As the pokemon check out the others around, Karen sits with at the table across from Corin. Lelia has let go of Eevee and is sitting next to her. Lelia and Corin are giving each other death glares while Karen just shakes her head. After a moment though a Wartortle jumps up on the table and squirts both Lelia and Corin with a Water Gun attack. Karen can't help but laugh as they both take off after the water pokemon.

"Well," Crysta says chuckling, "I suppose that's one way to break up an argument."

"Did anyone bring towels?" James asks. Everyone just looks at each other. "I guess not." The two kids have finally given up chasing Wartortle, mostly because it hid behind a Vaporeon and a Dragonite. Grumbling they go back to the table. Karen can't stop grinning. As the two drenched kids sit down again Andrew sets up his grill. While he is cooking Karen and Corin have to practically drag Houndoom away as the big dog makes very clear he likes what he smells. Soon the table is covered with plates of hot dogs, hamburgers and cheeseburgers (Karen was able to convince her uncle to blacken a couple for her), chips, sodas, fruit punch and salads. The pokemon all have some food as well and are eating at smaller tables in the area.

"So you ready to beat up your first opponent?" Corin asks from across Karen. "Should be easy."

"Corin…" Alexis says.

"What?" Corin frowns. "It's just one of those dumb school idiots."

"Just because you didn't go to the gyms doesn't make you and idiot."

"That's debatable." Corin mumbles. His mother heard him anyway and gives him a glare.

"Just because you don't agree…" Alexis leaves the sentence hanging like it is a threat. Corin glares back.

"Then explain why none of those guys has ever gotten past the third round, and the ones who made it that far did it because they faced each other." Corin is apparently convinced he is right.

"You're not helping." Karen finally says to Corin. "You're making is sound like it is waiting to happen. Don't jinx me." Corin grins.

"Don't worry dear." Crysta says. "You'll do just fine. Relax and everything will be all right."

"Which ones are ya gonna battle with?" Lelia asks. Karen blinks a few times.

"Good question…" Karen looks at her pokemon.

"You only have three in the first few rounds, so try to make up for their weaknesses." James says. "Personal advice, keep Murkrow in case of a fighter. Otherwise you could be in serious trouble." Karen grins.

"Yeah, but then I have to worry about electricity and rocks. Hmmm… Vileplume could take care of that…" Vileplume looks up with a smile. "That leaves one more…"

"Sneasel!" Sneasel is standing up trying to look heroic. Umbreon just rolls her eyes. Karen can't help but smile.

"Oh all right. But the other three are in round two." The pokemon seem to be happy with that idea. Karen, however, has thought of something else.

"I can't even bring them into the arena."

"I'll take care of the others!" Lelia is practically jumping up and down in her seat. James and Erica just shake their heads. Lelia notices. "PWEEESEEE!" James sighs and looks at his wife.

"If Karen says it is OK, then fine." Erica says. Lelia looks at Karen. Karen points to the pokemon.

"If you can get it past them, fine. If not, I find something else." Lelia looks next to the pokemon.

"Wanna stay with me? We can play lots!" Karen's pokemon look at each other. Then they all nod. Lelia is really happy now. Karen smiles as she goes back to her food and family.

_This is the way it is supposed to be._


	37. ROUND ONE

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I wanna get paid, does that count?

0909090909090909

Karen heads to the arena for her challenge. Thankfully her first match is in the afternoon. She keeps her hand next to her three pokeballs. Lelia was really excited that she could take care of the others. Karen just hopes she won't get any ideas that she can keep them. As she heads into the building she considers what she should call first in her match. Murkrow, Vileplume and Sneasel are all very good at taking care of the unexpected, so it should be all right with any of them. When she gets to the arena she goes to one of the attendants.

"Can I help you?" the attendant asks. Karen gives a sheepish grin.

"I'm supposed to have a match at 2:30…" the attendant smiles. Then he points down a hallway.

"Third door on the right. A coordinator is already there to assist you." He says. Karen thanks him and heads over.

--waiting room—

"Ah, Karen," Another attendant is standing there waiting for her. Morris is also there sitting on a chair. "Since you are both here already, we can start the match as soon as the one going on now ends."

"Who's winning?" Morris asks. The attendant checks.

"Looks like a pretty close one… can't really tell…" He turns back to them. "You each only brought three pokemon with you right?" Both trainers nod. "I am required to ask where your other pokemon are."

"Nurse Joy is taking care of mine." Morris responds.

"My cousin and her parents are taking mine." Karen says. The attendant nods. He visually checks that each of them only has three pokeballs.

"Not much to do now but wait." He says. Karen starts to feel nervous. Morris seems very calm. After a few minutes another attendant comes in the room.

"All ready Mike." He says. "Next match is clear."

"Thanks Dave. Could you bring Karen over to the blue side?"

"Sure." Karen follows Dave over to another area of the arena. After a moment they are in front of a huge opening leading out to the stadium. Two raised platforms are above the arena.

"So now what?" Karen asks. Dave smiles at her.

"When they call the match you go up on the platform right in front of you." He indicates the raised platform. "You will be calling your side from there. The referee will give any additional instructions from on the arena." Karen smiles.

ROUND 1: KAREN OLEKE VS MORRIS PEATNR

Karen steps out into the stadium when the announcement is made. She walks up to the top of the platform and looks around. Morris is on the platform directly across from her. He is grinning like he has already won.

_I'm gonna wipe the grin off his face. _Karen thinks savagely.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the referee has a microphone on his collar. "THIS IS THE SEVENTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND! KAREN OLEKE VS MORRIS PEATNR!" The crowd screams. "TRAINERS, CHOOSE YOUR FIRST POKEMON AND LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

"Pinsir, go!" Morris releases the giant stag beetle.

"Murkrow!" Karen releases her little birdie. And the match begins!

"Vicegrip right in its face!" Morris shouts.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!" Karen shouts. Pinsir jumps up to try to hit Murkrow with the Vicegrip attack, but Murkrow dodges perfectly and retaliates with a Wing Attack. It does a good amount of damage, but not enough to finish the bug.

"That's it Murkrow!" Karen shouts. "One more time!"

"Pinsir, wait for it to come close and hit it with Vicegrip!" Morris shouts. Karen gasps, but recovers quickly.

"Murkrow, veer off!" Karen shouts. Then she grabs the rail at the sight.

Pinsir swings around when Murkrow tries to get another Wing Attack off and manages to use Vicegrip. It isn't a direct hit though; it hits Murkrow's wing disabling most of her flying attacks. Murkrow shows that she is not happy and nails a strong Peck attack that goes critical. Pinsir is down. Karen is practically jumping up and down.

"Way to go Murkrow!" she shouts. Morris glares at her.

"It's not over yet Darkie." He says. Then he releases Vaporeon.

Murkrow uses Faint Attack without being told in an effort to get the first hit. She succeeds, but it leaves her in perfect position for the Aurora Beam Morris calls. The ice move is enough to take down the weakened pokemon.

_No… All right, get it together, you still have two more…_Karen calms herself and then releases Vileplume.

"Vileplume, use the sun!" Karen shouts. Morris looks at her like she has lost it, and starts ordering constant Aurora Beam attacks. Vileplume _appears_ to only be dodging the Aurora Beams, but that isn't all. She gives Karen the sign, and Karen gives the command. The Solarbeam hits dead on.

"Get up you idiot!" Morris shouts. "What do you think I'm training you for!?" He glares at his Vaporeon as it struggles to get up. Somehow it does stay up, and throws another Aurora Beam at the grass pokemon. Vileplume dodges it, but just barely.

"Razor Leaf!" Karen calls. The attack hits dead on and Vaporeon is down.

"You're gonna pay!" Morris shouts. Then he releases his final pokemon.

Karen gulps as the next pokemon is a Ninetales. Vileplume seems a bit nervous as well, until Karen points out how cool it will be when she wins.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use Acid!" Karen shouts.

Ninetales shoots the flamethrower at the giant flower. Vileplume dodges and shoots an Acid attack at Ninetales. The poison attack is a direct hit.

"One more time!" Karen shouts. _One more hit like that and I just may win._

"Use Fireblast!" Morris shouts.

Vileplume quickly fires another Acid at the giant fox, but the Fireblast blows right through it and nails Vileplume. The grass pokemon is out. And Sneasel is in.

Karen grinds her teeth as Morris starts laughing. But that laughter soon turns to shock when he (and Karen for that matter) notice that the Acid attack that hit Ninetales poisoned it.

"Sneasel, start hitting with Faint Attack!"

"Move it!" Morris shouts.

Sneasel starts sending off Faint Attacks. The first two hit, but the third is thwarted by Detect.

"Good thinking Ninetales!" Morris shouts. "Now finish the stupid darkie with Fireblast!"

Ninetales throws the Fireblast at the ice pokemon intending to end the battle, but Sneasel shows that she still has a few tricks up her sleeve by using Protect.

"Awesome job Sneasel!" Karen shouts. "Slash it!" Sneasel hits a strong Slash attack and Ninetales goes down. The match is over.

"WINNER: KAREN OLEKE!" The referee makes it official. Morris is standing on the other side with his mouth open in shock. Karen has the biggest smile in history on her face. Sneasel is jumping up and down on the arena before she races around and up to where her trainer is for a big hug. Karen comes down from the platform with Sneasel in her arms. Dave meets her at the opening.

"Nurse Joy is right around the corner waiting for you." He says. "Excellent match. I loved it." Karen is still grinning as she goes over to Nurse Joy to get her pokemon healed.

--At the Pokemon Center--

Karen gets her pokemon back and turns to the door. Lelia is running up to her with Houndoom, Gengar and Umbreon right on her heels. The adults (including Corin) are right behind her.

"Awesome!!!" Lelia shouts. Corin gives her slap on the shoulder.

"Great match!"

"What happened to the idea that they are all pushovers?" Karen glares at her male cousin.

"So there are a few decent ones." Corin responds. Alisa and Crysta come up to her and both give her a big hug.

"We have a bit of a surprise for you." Crysta says. Karen just blinks confused. "Well, for you and your pokemon." Her grandmother clarifies. They all go outside and meet Will and his parents and grandmother.

"That was a great match!" Will comes over to her.

"You watched?" Karen says.

"Gotta keep an eye on the competition." Will says smirking. Karen grins. After that the entire group, laughing and reliving the match, heads over to one of the restaurants. And Karen's "surprise" is a gigantic triple chocolate hot fudge sundae for her and her pokemon.


	38. Vengance

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: Not in this lifetime…

A/N/.../ is pokemon speaking telepathically

0909

It's been about two days since Karen's match. Right now she is lying on the couch in her hotel room. Will's match is later this afternoon. Karen smiles. She's finally going to see him battle. While staring at the ceiling she came to the realization that she hasn't actually seen him battle. That is something which she hopes to correct today.

"Umbreon…" Karen looks down at her little pokemon. Umbreon has just brought her an envelope and put it on the floor next to the couch. Looking over at the door she sees Houndoom sniffing the area. Confused, Karen sits up. She picks up the envelope and checks it out. There is no return address on it, and it is just labeled "Karen Oleke" in large letters. She opens it, and then freezes. All of her pokemon notice her reaction and race over. Karen just drops the letter on the floor. Her face is pale, and she is shaking. Murkrow races out the open window and straight to her grandmother's house. A few minutes later Karen can hear pounding on the door.

"Karen!? You all right in there?!" Alisa's voice comes through the door. Sneasel races over and opens the door. Alisa gives the pokemon a quick pat on the head and rushes over to Karen. She spends a few minutes trying to get Karen to talk to her. "Karen, dear… it's all right." Karen finally comes around. She sees Alisa there and looks at her confused.

"Grandma?" Karen says. Alisa points up to Murkrow, who is sitting on the back of the couch.

"Your Murkrow came over to my house and started pulling my sleeve. I got the idea that something was wrong…" Alisa gives her a hug. "What happened?" Karen mutely points to the letter. Alisa picks it up. Her face goes from the white of fear to flushed red with anger.

"What does it mean?" Karen asks.

"It means he's a sore loser and is trying to get revenge." Alisa says. She puts the letter on the table. "Under the circumstances, I hope you will understand if I ask you and your pokemon to stay with us. Karen nods. Alisa picks the note up and Karen gathers her pokemon into their pokeballs. They head over to Alisa's house.

The note said: _You Elwane __w__itch, it isn't over yet. _

9090

-Alisa's House-

Aaron looks up as Alisa comes in with her arm around Karen. When he sees the looks on their faces he gets up as fast as he can and comes over.

"What happened?" he asks. Alisa hands him the note. When he reads it his face goes to the same color Alisa's did. He lets out an angry sigh.

"I checked her out of the hotel. They know she is staying here, so any messages will be forwarded." Alisa says. Aaron nods.

"I'll call Erica and Andrew. Crysta and Tom are coming over later so we can tell them then." Alisa nods. While Aaron is making phone calls Alisa brings Karen over to the living room. Aaron's Gardevoir comes in searching for the source of the noise. Karen looks at it strangely. Aaron comes in a moment later.

"Get everyone all right?" Alisa says. Aaron nods.

"They are on their way over now. I thought Erica was going to faint, she didn't say anything for a long time." Aaron grins at his pokemon. "That's right, Gardevoir hasn't been properly introduced. "

/Who's this?/ Karen hears the voice in her mind. She blinks a few times. Aaron grins.

"See what happens when you decide not to go out?" Aaron tells is pokemon. "This is Karen, our granddaughter. Karen, this is the second lady of the house, the first being your grandmother of course." Gardevoir turns back to Karen.

/You OK?/ she asks. Karen just looks down. A moment later they hear someone ring the bell. Alisa goes to answer it. Gardevoir takes Karen's hand. Karen manages a small smile for the pokemon.

"…is what I heard on the way over." Corin's voice comes into range as he and his parents are led in by Alisa. "It's set for this afternoon. She should be summoned pretty soon."

"I told the hotel she would be here until this is resolved. They agreed to send all messages here." Alisa says.

"I don't get it… she got the badges fairly…" Alexis stops speaking as she sees Karen sitting on the couch. Karen's face is still pale, but not quite as bad as when she was in her hotel room. Corin mouths 'thank you' to Gardevoir as he sits on the other side of Karen.

"It'll be OK. Don't worry." He says trying to calm her. Karen just bits her lip. Andrew turns to his father.

"You told Erica yet?"

"Yes. Crysta and Thomas are coming later today…"

"We're next to them in the Bayside Hotel. We let them know before we left. They asked us to keep them informed." Alexis says. Corin and Gardevoir are still trying to calm Karen. Finally she just bursts into tears. Her gathered family comes to her aid immediately. It takes a bit, but Karen finally calms down a bit. Gardevoir and Corin are holding on to her. She is still shaking a bit, but she seems to be all right for the moment.

"Don't worry, we're all behind you. And…" Alisa breaks off as someone is knocking on the door. She goes to answer it. Karen can hear her speaking very angrily to someone. After a minute she comes in. Officer Jenny is right behind her. She doesn't look happy. Even though they all look the same, Karen recognizes this officer as the one who greeted them as they came out of Victory Road.

"Karen Oleke. I need you to come to the hearing room right now. Your pokemon will need to come as well." Seeing Karen's eyes dart to her cousin she adds: "Your family can come too. You don't have to come alone, you just have to come." Karen nods.

"Where is it?" she asks. Her voice is shaking.

"I'll bring you right to it." Officer Jenny leads the group (Gardevoir stayed behind to watch the house. Karen gave the psychic pokemon a thank-you hug before leaving) to a van. Alexis is on a cell phone (with Jenny's permission) and is calling Crysta and Erica. Karen is just trying to breathe steady. Corin is holding her hand. Eventually they approach a large building next to the stadium. The van stops and everyone gets out. As Jenny is leading them inside they see another car come into the parking lot. Karen isn't sure, but the driver looked like her uncle James. Another officer is waiting for the group at the entrance to the building.

"Karen?" he asks indicating her. Jenny nods. "I'll take her family to the hearing room."

"Thanks Saren." Jenny motions for Karen to follow. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Lelia rushing up with her parents. Crysta and Tom are there as well. They are all being led into another area. It has been a long time since Karen felt this alone.

Finally, Jenny leads her into the hearing room. She tells Karen to stand in a small podium surrounded by a gate. Then she is told to release all of her pokemon. Umbreon, Sneasel, Vileplume, Houndoom, Murkrow and Gengar are lined up in front of her. A judge comes in and sits on the high podium. He looks at Karen, and then nods.

"Karen M. Oleke." He says. Karen nods. "Accusations have been presented against you which must be answered for. It is my hope that they are false."After a pause the Judge continues. "The charges read as follows: Number One: Most, if not all, of your pokemon were stolen from other trainers. Charge Two: the pokemon have been horribly abused. Number Three: All of your Gym Badges have either been stolen or obtained by threatening the Gym Leaders." He gives Karen a hard piercing look. "Please plead either guilty or not guilty to each charge."

"NOT GUILTY TO ALL OF THEM." Karen shouts it, which is quite a feat with her teeth clenched in anger. The Judge nods. He motions to a door and a pokemon that Karen has never seen before comes out. It looks a bit like Gardevoir, but the arms and face are different. She hears whispers in the courtroom about a "Sinnoh region" and a "real Gallade". So that must be what it is. If Karen wasn't so nervous, she probably would think he looked pretty cool. Gallade stands in front of the judge's bench.

"Gallade is an official pokemon court translator." The Judge tells Karen. "He will translate for us what your pokemon answer to us." Karen nods. She prays that Gallade is an honest pokemon. The judge clears his throat. "Bringing the charges against Trainer Karen are David and Morris Peatnr." Karen grinds her teeth when the referee from Olivine Gym comes in with Morris.

_So that's his dad, huh? _Karen thinks. _That must be how he knew where I was from. _The two accusers stand at a podium directly opposite Karen. She can see Morris grinning at her.

"We will ask the pokemon first." The Judge says. He turns to Umbreon first. "Pokemon Umbreon, how did you come into Karen's team?" Gallade translates the Pokespeak.

/My old trainer hated that I had evolved too early and into the wrong type. He ordered me to go into a town. There we metal things all around. I did what I was told. One of the metal things grabbed me. I thought I was going to die. He left me there. Karen came out from the town and released me from the trap and took me to help. I owe her my life./ A stunned silence falls through the room. Even the Judge is speechless. When he finally finds his voice he turns to the next pokemon.

/Corin found me abandoned./ Gallade translates for Vileplume. /He said he already had a grass pokemon, but he would find me a good trainer who would care about me. Karen has done that and more. I wish I had known her earlier./

/My trainer was a kid who wouldn't let me out of the house./ Sneasel relates her story to Gallade. /He traded me to Karen for an Eevee, I think it was. It was the best thing to ever happen to me./

/Karen's friend helped her catch me in a forest. I'm glad. I never thought I would be able to see so much or do all these things./ Gengar glares at Morris /This guy obviously is jealous./ Karen suppresses a smile.

/I kinda pecked Umbreon at first…/ Murkrow tells Gallade a bit embarrassed. /But I vowed to make up for it. I followed her in case she could use my help, and she took me with her./

/My former trainer was killed in an accident./ Houndoom relates his story. /I was taken care of by an old lady on the outskirts of a big city. Karen saw me and liked me. The old lady let her take me with her./ Gallade looks up at the judge after Houndoom finishes. The Judge, for his part, seems deeply impressed.

"All of you six, answer this: has Karen ever mistreated you or abused you?" They all shout at once. Gallade is nearly knocked over by the ferocity of the pokemon.

/They all say 'no'./ He relays. The judge nods. Then he turns to David and Morris.

"Do you have any evidence that the pokemon are lying or have been abused?"

"She comes from Elwane, what more do you need?" David says. Gasps come from the spectator section.

"What does that have to do with it?" A voice says from behind Karen. The judge turns to the newcomer.

"Your reason for being here sir?" he says sternly.

"We are witnesses for the defendant, sir." Karen finally recognizes the voice and turns. Lance is there with the other Gym Leaders. They are lined up like Karen's pokemon next to her podium. But Karen has something she would like to say herself.

"Sir. I want to present the _real_ motive for these charges to the court." It seems like the entire room is holding its breath.

"Very well." The Judge says. Karen holds up the note that was sent to her room. She had grabbed it as Officer Jenny was leading her out. She sees Morris's eyes go wide as he sees it in her hand. Gallade comes over and takes it up to the Judge. He reads it, then turns to Morris. He nods to Gallade. The psychic pokemon stands right in front of Morris.

"Gallade will be able to tell if you lie, so I urge you not to." The Judge says. "Did you send this note to Karen?"

"I didn't give her that note." Morris says. Gallade frowns.

"Gallade?" the Judge prompts.

/Mixed/ Gallade responds. The judge tries again.

"Did you write this note?" he says.

"No." Morris says.

/LIE./ Gallade says. Morris turns red.

"SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO BE A TRAINER!" Morris shouts. Pryce steps up.

"It seems to me, young 'un, that _you_ have no right to be a trainer. People can't help where they are born. But they can make their own decisions." Pryce's voice is like ice.

"Now I think I see why you chose the school training instead of real training." Eagle says.

"I agree." Andrea says. "People would have seen who you truly are."

The Judge calls for order. Gallade has gone back to his post in front of the bench. "Karen M. Oleke is hereby cleared of all charges." The room erupts in cheers. Again the Judge calls for order. "Morris Peatnr, for intentionally bringing charges that you _knew_ were false against a fellow trainer, and also for threatening that trainer, you are banned from _all _pokemon tournaments for a minimum of ten years." Morris' jaw drops. He just stares at the judge mouthing soundlessly. David has grabbed the rail. His knuckles are white from how hard he is holding it. "An evaluation will be performed at that time to see if you are fit to return." Morris finally finds his voice.

"You can't do that! I'm an elite!" the Judge isn't impressed.

"This decision is final." The Judge says glaring right at him. Morris goes back a few steps to one of the folding chairs behind him and collapses into it. David is swearing vengeance for this. The Judge finally dismisses them from the room.

Meanwhile, Officer Jenny comes back and leads Karen and her pokemon out of the room. Sneasel jumps on Karen the moment there is room. Karen gives the little ice pokemon a giant hug.

"I don't want to ever lose you guys…" Karen whispers. They are now outside. Karen is in the center of a giant group hug when her family comes over to her. The Gym Leaders are coming out and heading over to the stadium. Lance waves to Karen, which she returns. He points to Chuck and shrugs. Karen grins at him and nods.

"BIG HUG!" Lelia shouts. Karen looks up and sees her running over. She smiles as Sneasel races to meet her and drag her into the group. Once everyone has calmed down Karen is able to stand upright.

"You all right now?" Alisa asks. Karen nods.

"That should finally shut people up." Corin says grinning.

"I hope so." Karen says. "Hey Corin, do you know if Will Strateen's match happened yet?"

"Hold on…" he pulls out some kind of electronic pad that Karen has only seen on store shelves. With a stylus he looks like he is searching for something. "Yeah, finished about a half an hour ago. Will won 3-1."

"Darn." Alisa looks at her strangely.

"I thought you wanted to face him in the tournament… that means he would have to win." she says.

"No, it's not that… I haven't actually seen him battle yet, but he's seen me. I'm trying to fix that." Erica smiles.

"Then let's all go to his next match. Just for Karen." Erica says. Karen smiles as she follows her family back to Alisa and Aaron's house.

_I can't wait for Round Two…_


	39. Observing the competition

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: Yeah, and I'll win the lottery six times in a row too.

90909090909090909

**Alisa's house**

Karen sits in the kitchen with her family just laughing and enjoying herself. It's hard to believe that a mere 24 hours ago her training future was in jeopardy. All of the pokemon are out in the backyard just enjoying themselves.

"I'd like to see anyone try to tell ya off for that now." Corin says. Karen grins.

"Got old fast." She replies. "Least I won't have to deal with him anymore."

"You showed it doesn't matter where your come from," Crysta chimes in. "You have definitely earned every badge, and all of your pokemon." Karen grins. Alexis puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You said you wanted to see your friend's battle, right?" she says. "You said his name was Will, right?"

"Yeah." Karen says.

"I checked the match brackets. The second round starts this afternoon, and Will has the first match. It's scheduled for about 2:15." Alexis grins as Karen's eyes go wide.

"REALLY!?" Karen says. Alisa chuckles.

"Karen, it's only 10. Calm down." She thinks a moment. "Why don't you and your cousins go hang out for a while, 'kids only'. It would be a great way to get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me." Corin says.

"Wanna go shopping!" Lelia chimes in. Corin shrugs, but Karen grins.

"Yeah, I need to be prepared for the match this afternoon." She says.

"How about we meet at the stadium's main entrance at about 2:00." Alisa says. "Should be easy enough to find each other there." Karen nods, and the kids head out.

**Indigo Plateau general store**

Karen is wandering around in a store with her two cousins. Lelia is trying to get Karen to buy the entire store, while Corin is at least showing her the useful stuff. He found the electronic pads like the one he has, but Karen can't afford it. So instead she turns to a shelf labeled 'imported merchandise'.

"Those are ball capsules." Corin tells her. "You put Seals on them and then attach them to your pokeballs. Basically it will give you visual effects when you release them." Karen is seriously considering it. She takes a look at the seals on sale.

"Lots of hearts for Sneasel!" Lelia has come up behind her and seen what they are looking at. Karen snorts, then decides to see if the look on Sneasel's face in her mind would be the same as the real one. She releases Sneasel.

"Sneas?" Sneasel is confused as to why she was released in a shop. Karen turns to Lelia.

"Now say that again." Karen says grinning. Lelia shrugs.

"Sneasel should come out with lots of hearts." Her cousin repeats. Sneasel blinks a few times and stands there staring at Lelia. You can almost hear the pokemon's mind wondering 'what's this insane human thinking?'. Corin is trying desperately not to laugh. Karen gives her pokemon a hug.

"Sneasel Sneas?" It's pretty clear that Sneasel thinks Lelia has lost it. Karen is grinning as she shows Sneasel the ball capsules.

"It doesn't have to be hearts." Karen says. "But you could look cool coming out onto the arena." Sneasel seems to be considering it. "Think you guys would like that?" Sneasel nods.

"If you like we have a special on right now." Karen turns and sees a store clerk right behind her. "We're offering a set of six ball capsules and a case of seals for only 500 pokebucks."

"That's a pretty good deal." Corin says. Karen nods.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks." The clerk nods and gestures to the register.

"The packs are kept behind the counter for as long as we have them. I'll tell the clerk there to hold one for you 'till you get there."

"Thanks again." Karen smiles as the clerk walks up to the register. "I just need a couple more things." Karen goes around to the next aisle and grabs a notebook and a couple of pens. Corin looks at her strangely. "For Will's match. Hey, what time is it anyway?"

"Almost 2…" Corin and Karen stare at each other for a second, then rush up to the counter to pay for their stuff. Lelia, furious at being left out of the shopping, races after them.

Stadium-

Karen has her purchases still. They raced straight to the arena from the store. She sees her family at the meeting spot they designated earlier. They head up to everyone and Lelia immediately starts complaining about how no one listened to her, ignored her, left her behind, and wouldn't get her a present. Judging from the looks on her parent's faces they expected this list of complaints. Everyone is grinning as they head into the spectator section of the arena. After grabbing some burgers and popcorn (and an ice cream for Lelia) they head to the seating area.

Taking their seats Karen sees that she has a perfect view of the arena. At roughly midpoint she is seated at about half the height of the trainers' podiums. She pulls out her notebook and one of the pens.

"You a scout?" Her grandfather Tom teases her.

"Considering the info he has on me, this is fair play." Karen responds.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE PRESENT THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND! WILLIAM STRATEEN VS SARA MIEAA!" The announcer ushers in the next combatants.

Karen watches at Will goes up on the red side. Then she checks out his opponent. A girl about Karen's age, maybe a little older, with a bright red dress. Her hair is dark and tied back in a braid. She also has a cape with a hood, also in bright red.

"A fire master eh?" Karen hears her uncle James comment.

"Is there a uniform for all types?" Karen asks.

"Yeah, but you have to be completely dedicated to that type." James replies. "Vileplume might disqualify you from being a Dark master, but I believe they accept you if you have only one ghost." Karen thinks about it as she watches both trainers release their first pokemon. From Will comes one of his Xatus. A Typhlosion comes out onto the arena for Sara. Xatu immediately flies up into the air, but has to quickly start dodging flamethrowers. After a few Psychic attacks and a determined Fly attack the first fire type goes down. Karen notices something very important. Sara is shouting her commands. Will isn't. She asks Corin if she can borrow his binoculars. Looking through them as Xatu faces a Magcargo she sees what she expected. Will is communicating telepathically with his pokemon. And it seems to be enough of an edge for Magcargo to go down as well.

_Speed of thought, that's why… he's keeping those few precious seconds and can go faster because of it…_ Karen makes the note in her notebook. _That's what I've got to counter… but how? _She looks up as Will's Xatu finally falls to a Magmar. Will calls out a Slowbro. Karen finds if strange that he stays away from water moves and sticks to the psychic stuff. Whatever his reasoning, it works and he is the winner. Sara gives him a bow acknowledging his win. She doesn't seem upset at all that she lost. Will returns the bow. He is saying something to her, but Karen can't hear what.

"Now that's the type of trainer you like to see. " Crysta says. "No grudge, no hard feelings on either side." Karen watches as both trainers climb down and head out of the arena. The officials announce that it will be about 10 minutes before the next match, so the group heads down too. When they leave the arena they see Sara and Will talking.

"… you didn't use any water attacks." Karen hears Sara saying as she walks up to them.

"Stick with what you know." Will responds. He grins as he sees Karen. "What did ya think?" Sara turns to see who he is addressing.

"Black, but no cape?" Sara says. "Dark master are ya?" Karen shakes her head.

"I do train mostly dark types, but I'm no master." Sara shakes her head at her.

"Maybe you should consider it. I saw your first match." She grins as Karen turns bright red. "You seem to have all of the qualifications."

"Tournament first," Karen responds, "then we'll see." Sara nods. She gives them both a bow.

"I'm gonna go see if I can still get tickets for the rest of the tournament. I hope to meet you both again." Sara heads toward the stadium's ticket counter.

"You're a little pain in the butt, you know that?" Karen says to Will.

"Pardon?" Will says smirking.

"Too good for vocal commands?" Karen says.

"It's perfectly legal." Will counters. "Not my fault if you can't counter it."

"Oh don't worry buddy, I'm gonna get ya one of these days." Karen gives him an evil grin which he returns in kind.

"We'll see." He says. They are both laughing as they head off.


	40. ROUND TWO

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't wanna!

09090909

Karen is back in her hotel room playing with her new toys. She has just put five differently colored flame seals on a ball capsule. She puts it in the tester that came with the pack. Her pokemon are around her watching.

"OK… let's see what this will look like." Bursting forth from the capsule are flames of five colors. Her pokemon seem impressed. Karen grins. "Houndoom, what do you think? Want it?" Houndoom tries to take the capsule out of the tester. Karen stops him. "This goes on your pokeball. So when I release you people will see you come out through that. Just like a rock star!" Houndoom's tail is wagging so hard it looks like it will fall off. The others make it clear that they want one too. After a bit of experimentation Karen finds seal combinations that each one of them likes and sets them on the pokeballs. Then she heads to the arena.

**Stadium**

Karen walks up to one of the attendants. He is talking to a teenage boy at the moment so Karen hangs back. The boy sees her and waves. That gets the attendant's attention.

"Need some help?" he asks.

"Yeah… I need to know where to go for my match…" Karen says.

"Name?" the attendant pulls out a clipboard.

"Karen Oleke." After a moment of searching the attendant grins. He then gestures to the boy.

"Here's your opponent Danny." He says. Karen takes a closer look at the teenager. Pretty much normal, jeans and a white tee-shirt with black sneakers. His black hair is in a crew cut. His pokeballs are on chains around his neck. The attendant looks at Karen. "You only brought three pokemon to the arena, correct? I'm required to ask where the others are." Karen nods.

"My cousin and her parents are watching the others," she says. Danny nods.

"Less work for Joy, that's always good," he says. The attendant leads them to the arena.

"This battle zone doesn't have entrances behind the podiums, so when they call you just pick a side. There will be an official at the steps of the platform to take your dexes for identification." Both trainers nod. Danny turns to Karen.

"Good luck." He says smiling. Karen returns the smile.

"To you too." She says. The referee calls the match, and both trainers enter the battle zone.

**ROUND TWO: KAREN OLEKE VS. DANIEL STRONGE**

Karen ended up on the red side this time. The arena looks the same as the other one; only the entrances are on the sides rather than front-to-back. The official takes her pokedex and gestures for her to go up the platform while he inserts it into a machine at the base. By the time she has reached the top her picture is on the screen behind her along with three smaller pictures under it. Those three smaller one simply show pokeballs right now.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ROUND TWO MATCH 24! KAREN OLEKE VS DANIEL STRONGE! TRAINERS; RELEASE YOUR POKEMON AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Daniel starts by releasing a Marowak. In a shower of smoke and confetti comes Gengar. Daniel seems impressed.

"Looking good!" He calls from his side. "Marowak, Bonemerang!"

"Dodge and start spinning!" Karen calls. The Bonemerang misses and Marowak stands in shock as Gengar becomes a moving blur. "Double Team!" Daniel is in as much shock as his pokemon as there are now multiple moving blurs. Since Gengar isn't on the ground, those moves won't work.

"Just throw it! We gotta do something!" Danny yells from his side.

"Night Shade!" Karen calls. Gengar starts throwing Night Shades at Marowak. The ground pokemon tries to use it to find Gengar, but by the time it does Gengar is already gone. After a few minutes Marowak is out. Gengar comes to a stop in front of Karen's podium. Danny has his mouth open in shock. Once he recovers he calls his next pokemon.

"Misdreavus! Let's fight fire with fire!" Karen stares at the other ghost pokemon.

"Fine. Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Karen calls.

"Attract!" Danny commands. Karen is dumbstruck as to why Gengar stopped powering up the Shadow Ball, at least until she sees the look on his face.

"You gotta be kidding me…" she mumbles. Gengar is acting like he is going to ask Misdreavus out. But a powerful Shadow Ball followed by a strong Psybeam knocks him out. Karen shakes her head as she recalls him. _Ok, enough of that stuff_, she thinks.

Umbreon is released in a shower of pink and blue sparks. Danny grins.

"Attract!" he calls. Misdreavus is trying, but since Umbreon is a girl too it doesn't work. The dark pokemon is trying to figure out what the heck the weird ghost is doing.

"Faint Attack!" Karen calls. Umbreon nails the attack, but Misdreavus isn't happy and retaliates with Shadow Ball. It hurts, but being a Dark-type it doesn't do a huge amount of damage. Umbreon doesn't wait for the command to launch another Faint Attack. Misdreavus is just barely hanging on.

"Misdreavus, return!" Danny calls. Karen isn't going to let him off that easy.

"Pursuit!" she calls. Umbreon nails the move and Misdreavus goes down.

"Why you little…" Danny looks like he is trying to mad at her, but since he is grinning it doesn't have quite the effect he probably wanted. "You're gonna pay now." A moment later a Dragonite is on the arena. Umbreon looks up at it a little worried. Karen notices that Umbreon doesn't look to good, but she can't tell if it is from the last opponent or nervousness from Dragonite.

"Hang in there Umbreon! Faint Attack!" Karen tries to encourage her pokemon. The Umbreon launches the attack, but it doesn't seem to do much.

"Hyperbeam!" Danny calls.

"DODGE IT!" Karen screams. Umbreon isn't able to completely dodge and takes some serious damage. While Dragonite needs to recharge Umbreon sits on the field looking up at the sky. Karen is trying to figure out what she is doing. Then everyone looks up as the sky gets dark.

"UMBREON!" Umbreon calls as they see what looks like a full moon appear and send a ray of moonlight down onto Umbreon healing her.

"She learned Moonlight…" Karen whispers. The sky turns back to normal and Umbreon is back in business.

"Dragonbreath!" Danny calls.

"Dodge and use Faint Attack!" Karen calls. Umbreon dodges perfectly and decides to aim high. Pushing off from Karen's podium she launches an aerial Faint Attack right at Dragonite's head. Dragonite finally figures out where Umbreon went, but it is about two seconds too late. The Faint Attack nails dead-on. A Bite attack finishes the match.

"WINNER: KAREN OLEKE!" the official makes the announcement. Karen still can't believe it.

_Somehow, I thought a __Dragonite__ would be stronger than that…_ Her confusion is mirrored on Umbreon's face. The dark pokemon meets her at the bottom of the platform. Karen picks her up and gives her a hug. She looks over at Danny. He's grinning as he heads for the door. Karen goes over to join him.

"I figured you would win that." He says when they are out of the battle zone.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, I saw your first match," Danny explains. "So I knew you were creative, and that your pokemon would take matters into their own hands to try for an edge. Also, this Dragonite is new, so I didn't really know how strong it was. I guess we still need work." He shrugs. "Well, now I know what we need to work on." When they reach the exit he turns to her and extends his hand. "Thanks for a great match." He says.

Karen takes his hand. "Thank you for a great match. And good luck with your pokemon." The two trainers head off in different directions.


	41. Not everyone plays fair

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: --

909090

**Elwane Town school**

The instructors and staff usually use the tournament every year to show how (in their opinion) cruel and stupid pokemon trainers are. They are having a problem this year. Her name is Karen. They made the mistake of showing her first match to the kids of the town. The attitude of the children is changing… they are starting to see a different story than the one the adults are telling them. It was furthered in round two. When Karen showed strategy (once again showing intelligence, something pokemon trainers aren't supposed to have) love for her pokemon and persistence the kids were cheering her on. The teachers are worried. If this continues, Karen won't be the only pokemon trainer from Elwane anymore…

**Indigo Plateau**

Karen is in the hotel lobby checking out the match boards. It is significantly smaller now that the first two rounds are over. Moving her hand up she sees that she has six more rounds to become the champion. If she makes it through them all of course. Moving her hand across the brackets she sees her next opponent and his previous scores. Every one of them was a shutout, and he has only needed one pokemon to win them. She gulps.

_That can't be a good sign…_ she thinks. _Now what do I do?_

"Karen?" Karen turns to see Alisa standing behind her. "Everything all right?" Karen mutely points to her next match. Alisa looks, then lets out a low whistle.

"Is that normal?" Karen asks. Alisa shakes her head.

"I've never seen that before, never…"

"Never seen what?" Will has come up behind them. Karen points to her next opponent.

"This 'Eric Brina' has only used one pokemon and has had complete shutouts." Karen says. Will just stares in disbelief.

"Strange…" Will's mother is right behind him. "I've seen his last match… it was almost like the other trainer didn't want to fight, or was afraid to." This makes Karen frown. She looks around the lobby. Her grandfather Aaron is sitting with her paternal grandparents Tom and Crysta. Corin is fighting with a snack machine with Lelia cheering him on. She doesn't see her aunts or uncles at all though. Sighing, Karen shakes her head.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do is to kick his butt." She says with a grin. Will breaks a huge smile.

"Now that's the Karen I know." He says.

"It's getting late, so we'll let you rest up. Got to be ready for your match tomorrow right?" Alisa says. Karen looks at her watch. It's about eight o'clock. She shrugs, and heads up to her room while her grandparents try to get Corin to give up on the stupid candy bar.

NEXT MORNING

Karen grabs the pokeballs for Houndoom, Sneasel and Vileplume. Umbreon, Murkrow and Gengar are walking with her as she heads for the door. The last three will be with Lelia during the match. As she is walking to the door she sees a pokeball message ball on the table next to the lounge chair. Picking it up she opens it. Her face goes dark when she sees what is says. "_Miss Oleke, it is in your best interest and your pokemon's best interests for you to lose this match. If you choose to ignore this warning you will have to suffer the consequences."_

"So _that's_ how you've been winning." She says angrily. "No more buster." Karen stuffs the note into her pocket and races down to the lobby.

--

-Arena

--

Karen finds an official and goes up to him. He sees her and grins.

"Hi there." He says. "Match soon?" Karen nods. "Name please?"

"Karen Oleke." Karen watches as he checks his clipboard.

"Let's see… here it is. Starts in about a half hour." He looks at Karen concerned when she goes right up to him. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, there is." Karen takes out the note she received that morning. "This was brought to my room this morning." The official looks at it and then goes red. He releases and angry sigh.

"Please come with me." He says. They head into the arena.

--

ARENA MEETING ROOM

--

Karen sits in a chair as the official talks to someone on his cell phone. After a few minutes he hangs up.

"OK, we're gonna try to figure this out right now. I've spoken with the officials in the field and they will postpone your match if necessary." Karen nods. The official continues. "Erica Brina, your opponent, is on his way here now. So are Officer Jenny and Judge Morgan. Hopefully we can figure out what is going on."

"Thanks. I'm getting sick of being threatened." Karen says. The official starts to say something else, but is interrupted by the door opening. Officer Jenny comes in with the judge who presided over Karen's fate during her last problem.

"Jason, what's going on?" Jenny asks the official. He hands the note over to Jenny. She nods grimly. "That would explain his winning streak." Judge Morgan looks over at Karen. Karen just sighs.

"Why me?" she finally says.

"Unfortunately people may see you as an easy target." The Judge responds. The door opens again and a young boy about Karen's age comes in with a man and a woman whom she assumes are his parents. The man is dressed casual, but the woman obviously has expensive tastes. Karen recognizes the dress she is wearing as one on a rack at a high price store in Elwane. The tag on it simply said 'price on request'. And with all the jewelry she is wearing it is amazing she is able to walk right. Even her purse is the Horit brand; a very pricey and very famous brand.

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!" the woman screams. "His match starts in ten minutes!"

"His opponent is right here, and we need to ask you a few questions before we can begin." Judge Morgan says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pokeball. A moment later Gallade is back. He sees Karen and then looks around confused.

//Now what?// he asks. //I thought her case was resolved.//

"New case, same person." Judge Morgan explains to him. Then he turns to Officer Jenny. Jenny nods, then turns to the three newcomers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brina, Eric; this note was delivered to Karen's room today. It threatens retaliation should she not throw the match. We need to know if any of you have anything to do with it."

"WHAT?!" Eric is shocked. He stares at Karen as if trying to figure out if this is a joke. Karen just glares at him. "This… what… how…?" Eric is at a total loss for words. He turns to his parents.

"What do you mean?" his father asks. His mother doesn't seem to care; she is pulling out her makeup mirror and checking herself. "Someone threatened her?" Mr. Brina continues.

"That is correct." Officer Jenny says. "We need to know if any of you are involved."

"We have done nothing wrong. We are helping our son to win, and that is all that matters, " the woman says. Everyone jumps and turns to stare at her. She is touching up her lipstick. After a moment she puts the lipstick away and finally looks at everyone.

"Wait, you!?" Mr. Brina finally says. His wife nods.

"Our son deserves to win more than any of these losers." She says. "Wealthy people are _always _above retches like this brat." She vagely waves the hand holding her mirror at Karen. "If a _worthy _opponent comes up, they by all means a good match should happen. But true pokemon trainers have money to treat themselves and their pokemon to the best." She finally puts the mirror away. "No little street urchin is going against _my _little prince." She nods like that is final and there is nothing they can do about it. Mr. Brina stares at his wife, totally at a loss for words. Eric is furious.

"NO. NOT LIKE THAT. THAT ISN'T RIGHT." Eric screams. He turns to Karen. "I don't know if I could have legitimately gotten this far, but it isn't right, I know that much. I forfeit this match and the tournament." He turns back and glares at his mother. "If this is what being a trainer is about, I don't want to do it." His mother stares at him.

"How _DARE_ you throw everything I've done away!" she screams. Officer Jenny goes behind her and attempts to handcuff her. Mrs. Brina manages to break away from her and pulls out her perfume spray. "I _will _do it. How _dare_ you lay a hand on me. I'll have your head for this!" She aims the perfume right at Jenny's face.

"Gallade, bind please." Judge Morgan says. Gallade is able to use his psychic ability to hold her fast while Jenny takes the perfume away from Mrs. Brina and cuffs her. Gallade releases the bind, and Mrs. Brina immediately starts struggling again. Now that she is cuffed, however, it is useless.

"You are under arrest for threatening the well-being of a person under 18 and for tampering with an official event." Officer Jenny leads her out reading off her rights. Eric sinks into a chair and puts his head on the table. His father sits next to him and puts a hand on his back.

"And people say I have guts." Karen says. "I don't have anything on you." This makes Eric smile a bit.

"I'm sorry…" he says. Karen shakes her head.

"A friend of mine once said 'you did what you thought was right, and that's all anyone can do.' So don't feel too bad." She grins. "Maybe we'll still get to battle each other someday."

"I look forward to it. And I'll get there on my own too." He says. Karen grins. Everything is settled, so they head out.


	42. ROUND 4: A win & a scare

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I have to?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**ROUND 4: KAREN OLEKE VS MIKE SOLANO: "THE HYDRO KING"**_

Karen steps up to the podium with her chosen pokemon. Across from her is a boy a little older than her dressed in the Water Master's two-tone blue shirt & pants with a dark blue cape. Even his hair is blue and comes down to his shoulders. Karen tries her best to look calm, but she is a little worried. One of her pokemon is Houndoom. She knows that could prove fatal to her chances. _Why didn't I take that stupid nickname seriously?! _She mentally chides herself.

"TRAINERS, CALL YOUR FIRST POKEMON!" the referee signals for the match to start. Karen decides to take the plunge right away.

"HOUNDOOM!" she calls as she throws out the ball. The multi-colored flames erupt as Houndoom emerges onto the field. Across from her Mike starts laughing.

"This should be easy." He says. "GOLDUCK!" The duck pokemon appears on the field and stares at Houndoom. After a moment it looks back at its trainer. Mike just shrugs and nods.

_If that thing starts laughing at me now I'm gonna be really mad._ Karen thinks. _Playing types doesn't always work, and I aim to prove that._ Both combatants and their pokemon just stare at each other a moment.

"HYDRO PUMP!"

"FAINT ATTACK!"

Both pokemon launch into their moves. The faint attack causes hydro pump to miss, but Golduck is nailed in the back. Houndoom decides that he's gonna show Golduck how he _really_ feels about it and sinks a massive Crunch attack right into its leg. He doesn't hold on though; even he realizes he would be a target for a point-blank range water attack. Karen cheers him on as, again without instruction, he launches another faint attack to end the round. Mike has been speechless since the Crunch. Houndoom goes one step further. As Golduck is recalled, he looks right at Mike and starts waging his tail and growling. Karen grins. Houndoom is daring Mike to do his worst. Karen is looking at Mike with the most evil grin. Mike finally closes his mouth and grabs another pokeball.

"I'm gonna make you pay so badly…" he threatens as he releases a Corsola. Houndoom immediately starts giving it attitude. It changes very quickly as he is forced to dodge Water Guns.

"Faint Attack!" Karen calls. Houndoom gets it off, but it doesn't do much. And, unfortunately for Houndoom, it puts him in the perfect position for a Hydro Pump. Karen recalls her downed doggie. Now Mike has the evil grin. Until Karen shows that she did indeed come prepared for water pokemon. Bright petals explode as Vileplume comes out and bows.

"Slash!" Mike calls.

"Dodge and use Mega Drain!" Karen shouts.

Vileplume dodges neatly and connects with the energy-draining move. It does major damage, but not enough to take down Corsola. But the Petal Dance that follows the Drain does.

_Wait a minute… I **do** know how to do it… I know how to beat everyone, especially Will!_ Karen realizes. She is watching her pokemon acting on their own. She will need to keep a lookout for sneak attacks of course, but they know exactly what they are doing. Karen's evil smile is back as Corsola is returned. Vileplume gives Mike a bow and waits for his next move.

"It isn't over yet." Mike says throwing out a ball. Crawdaunt sits on the field a moment later. "Use Crabhammer!"

"Vileplume, you know what to do." Karen calls.

Vileplume takes the hint and dodges. Before Mike can call anything she comes up with Petal Dance at close range. The move hits for major damage. But both Karen and Vileplume were unprepared for the Ice Beam that Crawdaunt has. Vileplume goes down.

"You did great. Don't worry about it." Karen says as she recalls Vileplume.

"You call yourself a trainer? Pokemon aren't smart enough to go without commands." Mike calls over. Karen growls.

_Oh that's it buddy. I was going to save the hard hitter for last, but you just made me mad._ Karen glares at him. Mike notices that she changed her mind right at that instant on which pokemon she was going to call. She grabs a ball and throws it out. The pink and blue sparks announce Umbreon. Mike smirks.

"Crawdaunt, use Crabhammer!"

"Umbreon, nail it with everything you've got!" Umbreon dodges the Crabhammer and pushes off Karen's podium to nail an aerial Faint Attack. Then she gets in on the vampire act and gives Crawdaunt a strong Bite attack. Like Houndoom though she doesn't stick around to be nailed. Instead she launches another Faint Attack. It hits and goes critical. Crawdaunt is down.

"She seems smart enough to me." Karen calls across to Mike. Mike growls as he grabs his last pokeball. He has shouted himself hoarse trying to get the commands in before the attacks hit, but he's failed miserably.

"It's not over yet!" He says releasing a Gastrodon. Karen isn't familiar with a lot of the Sinnoh region pokemon, but she has been seeing more of them as she watches other matches. She figures since this guy trains water-types it must also be a water type.

"Gastrodon, Mud Bomb!"

"Umbreon, dodge and GO!"

Umbreon dodges the Mud Bomb and races around in a circle. Karen is trying to figure out what the heck she is thinking. Then she starts laughing as the next attack Mike tells Gastrodon to use ends up hitting his podium. Umbreon has made the water pokemon so dizzy it can't tell left from right. Umbreon then nails another Faint Attack to claim victory.

"WINNER: KAREN OLEKE!" the official makes the announcement to the packed stadium. The crowd gives Karen a standing ovation as she walks back to the exit.

"I don't believe you." Karen turns around to see Mike walking in behind her.

"Don't believe what?" she says glaring at him.

"How did you train your pokemon to do that?" he asks her.

"They are NOT idiots. That's where your problem is." She says. He stares after her as she exits the stadium and heads for the Pokemon Center.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POKEMON CENTER

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here you go." Nurse Joy hands back her fully healed pokemon. As Karen takes them Lelia comes racing in. Her face is flushed and streaked with tears. Murkrow and Gengar are right behind her. They both look just as scared.

"GOTTA COME _NOW_!!!!!" Lelia screams as she grabs Karen's wrist. Karen runs with her out of the center.

"Lelia, what's wrong?" Karen asks.

"Grandpa… someone hit him with a car!" Lelia calls back to her. They both run in silence as they head over to the hospital. When they get to the entrance Corin stops them.

"Sorry, they don't let pokemon in. I found out the hard way." He says. Karen bites her lip. Corin looks at her. Karen notices how pale he is. "I came out here to meet you. I can hold your pokemon while you're in there if you want. "

"I thought you already had six." Karen says. Corin nods. Then he points to a sort of rack on his hip.

"This is an expander pack. It allows you to carry up to ten more pokemon." He explains. "I can hold them in this for a while. At least long enough for you to go in and get the story." Karen nods.

9090909

**Inside**

9090909

Karen carefully walks up to her grandmother Alisa. She is sitting on a small couch with her face in her hands. Her children, Erica and Andrew, are on both sides of her. Lelia sits next to her mom. Karen kneels in front of Alisa.

"Grandma?" She asks carefully. Alisa looks up. She tries to smile for Karen, but it doesn't come out. "What happened?" Alisa just shakes her head and buries her face again.

"An idiot with a hot rod." Karen turns to see her Uncle James coming from down the hall. "Apparently a red light is only a suggestion to him. He didn't even stop when he hit Aaron. The rest of us were just barely able to get out of the way, but we couldn't get him back with us." James' voice is full of anger. "The police have the driver now, but that won't do us any good if your grandpa…" He can't finish that sentence in front of Alisa. For a while everyone just waits in silence. Alexis comes in a few moments later.

"Corin took your pokemon to Nurse Joy to be held for a bit. I asked him to so he could come in here too." She whispers to Karen. Karen nods. She knows that Gengar and Murkrow will fill the others in on what's happening. Alexis goes over to Alisa with a cup of water and tries to get her to drink it. Karen starts pacing. Corin comes in a few moments later. He goes up to Karen.

"Mam told me to ask Nurse Joy to take care of your pokemon." He says.

"She told me already. And thanks." Karen responds. Corin nods. Karen looks over at Alisa. She hates feeling so powerless. After what seems like an eternity a doctor finally comes out.

"Alisa Tomson?" he asks. Alisa looks up. The doctor comes over to her and takes her hand.

"Aaron…" Alisa finally gets out. The doctor nods.

"He'll be alright. He'll need to stay her for about a week, but he'll be fine." Alisa is greatly relieved. But Karen notices something.

"Where's the 'but' in this?" She asks. The doctor looks at her.

"This is a family matter miss." He says sternly. Alisa's face grows dark.

"That's my granddaughter doctor." Alisa tells him. The doctor looks at her startled, then nods to Karen.

"My apologies." He says to her. He looks at Alisa for a moment. "Your husband will be confined to a wheelchair on his release. He may never walk again, I'm afraid." Alisa nods.

"We'll manage." She says with a smile. The doctor gives her a smile, then turns serious again.

"I can bring you up to see him, he is awake." He tells her. Then he takes the rest of the gathered family into his gaze. "But I'm afraid the ward he is in doesn't allow extended family. Only immediate family can enter."

"I wanna see grandpa!" Lelia starts whining. James picks her up and hugs her.

"I can't go in either sweetie. Neither can Karen or Corin." He tells her. "So how about you three head to the store and get some stuff for us." Lelia glares at him. Corin and Karen know exactly what he's saying though.

"Come on Lelia." Corin says. James puts Lelia down. She's still pouting. Karen takes her hand.

"We're gonna make sure grandpa has something to look at besides the hospital walls." She says. Lelia lights up and tries to drag her out the door.


	43. R5: Be kind to pokemon

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I give up. If you seriously don't know by now…

----

Elwane Town

----

In front of a house near the border of town sits a moving van. It is fully loaded and awaiting permission to depart. A muscular man comes out of the house and speaks to the driver for a moment. The driver nods, then starts the engine up. The man goes to a car where a woman and a little girl are waiting. He gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. A moment later they are following the moving van out of Elwane. A real estate agent comes by a moment later and puts up a"For Sale" sign in the front yard. Then she leaves.

---

Indigo Plateau

---

Karen carefully knocks on the door frame of her grandfather's new room. Aaron looks up and sees her. Alisa smiles as she gets up and gives Karen a hug. She brings Karen in and grabs a chair for her. Karen sits down careful not to disrupt the equipment around her. She has no idea what it is for, but she knows enough not to touch it.

"How are you feeling grandpa?" Karen asks.

"A lot better, but I'd rather be home." Aaron replies. Alisa gives a small chuckle. Karen grins.

"How much longer?" she asks.

"Still a few more days before I can get out of here…" Aaron says. Then he grins. "I can't wait for some _real_ food."

"The food _that_ bad?" Karen jokes. Aaron laughs.

"Let's just say I prefer your grandmother's cooking." He says grinning at his wife.

"And with me sitting right here," Alisa says with a laugh, "You wouldn't dare say anything else, would you?" Aaron's smile gets wider.

"Course not. I know better." He says. They all laugh. It feels good. After a few minutes Aaron looks at Karen. "Don't you have a match today?"

Karen nods. "I wanted to come up and see you first." She replies. Aaron nods.

"Don't worry, we can see you destroy your opponents from here too." He says pointing to a television set. "So go get 'em. We'll be rooting for you." Karen nods. She gets up and gives her grandfather a hug before leaving for the stadium.

0-0-0-0-0

Stadium

0-0-0-0-0

Karen enters the stadium and hurries to find an official. Once she finally does she has to work a bit to get his attention. He is doing something on a laptop, but Karen can't tell what.

"What's up?" he finally says.

"I need to know where to meet up for my match." She says.

"Ah." He picks up a clipboard from a table nearby and turns a few pages. "Name?"

"Karen Oleke." The official looks at the page a moment, then nods.

"Found it. Arena 6." He looks up at her again. "I'll bring you over. The match officials will take it from there."

"Thanks." Karen says. As she is led over she takes a deep breath.

_Grandpa… this one's for you._

-0-0-0

ROUND FIVE: KAREN OLEKE VS LISA SELINA

0-0-0-0

Karen finally gets to the top of the platform. Looking across she sees a girl dressed almost exactly like she is. Jet black blouse, pants, boots and hair. She also has a pendant with some kind of black stone in it. _Is this a Dark Master? _She wonders. _Why does it seem like I'm getting all the specialists?_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The official lights up the screen. "TRAINERS, CALL YOUR POKEMON!"

"Mightyena!" Lisa releases a large dog. Karen recognizes it from books she has gotten on the Hoenn region.

"Doggie versus doggie!" Karen says with a grin as Houndoom arrives on the field. Lisa laughs.

"My doggie plays fetch. Wanna see?" she says laughing.

_You gotta catch my doggie first._ Karen thinks with an evil mental grin.

"FAINT ATTACK!" Lisa shouts.

"GO!" Karen shouts.

The Faint Attack misses and Houndoom comes up from behind with his own Faint Attack. Lisa calls a command out, but before it can be acted on Houndoom has nailed a Flamethrower. A strong Tackle attack ends the round. Houndoom goes back to his side of the arena and stares at Lisa. Lisa is still blinking.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Lisa finally says. Karen just grins. Lisa grabs another pokeball. "Sableye!"

"What the…" Karen looks at the new pokemon. It looks like it has jewels for eyes, at least to Karen it does. Houndoom snorts and then gets into attack position.

"FAKE OUT!" Lisa calls.

"MOVE!" Karen shouts.

Houndoom moves and then comes up from behind with a strong Flamethrower. Sableye takes a direct hit but doesn't slow down. The only problem is that while it is waiting for Lisa to give a command, Houndoom is already moving. A Faint Attack nails the pokemon sending it reeling. Houndoom dodges the Scratch attack that Sableye throws and sends off another Flamethrower. Sableye goes down. Lisa stares at Karen in shock.

"Is that legal!?" she shouts to the official. The official just nods. Lisa growls as she grabs another pokemon. To everyone's surprise, Karen recalls Houndoom. Lisa stares at her, her own pokeball in her hand.

"Can't let him have all the fun now can I?" Karen calls. Lisa growls and releases a Crawdaunt. A moment later an explosion of petals announces Vileplume.

"I hope you don't think you're getting away with a grass type." Lisa says. Karen just grins. "ICE BEAM!" Lisa shouts.

"MOVE!" Karen commands. Vileplume dodges and sends a Petal Dance at the giant crab. It connects, but Vileplume doesn't stay there to admire it. A Mega Drain finishes off the water pokemon. Lisa is livid.

"There _has_ to be a rule saying you need to command them." She says.

"I am." Karen says. "I'm 'commanding' them to think and act on their own." Lisa snarls at her as she grabs her last pokemon.

"Absol! It's up to you!" Lisa shouts releasing her new pokemon. Karen looks at it a moment.

_Isn't that the one that's supposed to bring bad luck?_ She wonders. _Well, it will be 'bad luck' for Lisa._ Karen is waiting for Lisa to finally snap. Vileplume is watching Absol. Finally, Lisa can't take it anymore.

"SLASH!" Lisa shouts.

"GO!" Karen calls.

Vileplume dodges the Slash and nails a Petal Dance. It doesn't seem to do much. However, like all the rounds before her, she has the element of surprise on her side. She nails a strong Tackle attack which sends Absol reeling.

"GET UP YOU STUPID DOG!" Lisa is screaming. "I DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE YOU IN YOU KNOW! IF YOU LOSE THIS YOU WILL REGRET IT!" While Absol is trying to come back into the match Vileplume is starting to glow. Karen has a pretty good idea that Vileplume wants to end the match in style.

"MOVE YOU FAILURE!" Lisa is still screaming at her poor pokemon. Absol finally manages to shake the cobwebs out and charges at Vileplume… and right into the Solarbeam. The direct hit takes it out. Karen lets out a cheer.

"WINNER: KAREN OLEKE!" The official announces. Vileplume is jumping up and down on the arena. Karen grins as she climbs down and gives the plant pokemon a hug.

"That was beautiful." Karen tells her pokemon. Vileplume smiles at her. Lisa, for her part, is furious. She storms out of the arena without even looking at Karen. _One more enemy…why me? _Karen thinks. Karen walks with Vileplume out of the arena and to the pokemon center.

-0-0-0

Pokemon Center

0-0-0-0

The trip wasn't really necessary, but Karen wanted to make absolutely sure. As she gets her pokemon back, she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Too good for verbal commands?" Karen turns to see Will standing behind her grinning. Like the mature girl she is, she gives him a raspberry. Will just laughs.

"I'm allowed." She finally says.

"Says who?" Will counters. Karen gives him an evil smile.

"Says me. What are you gonna do about it?" She challenges him.

"Beat you up if we ever end up battling each other, how's that?" he says. Karen laughs.

"Give it your best shot." She taunts him. Will just smiles. For a moment they just stare at each other.

"Hey," Will finally says, "is it true that your grandfather was hit by a car the other day?"

"How did you find out about that?" Karen says.

"It was on the news. They said the driver only had his license for about a week. That's why he took off. He thought they would never be able to say it was him, and he wouldn't lose his car." Karen is pissed.

"If I ever get a hold of him…" she says.

"Don't do it. It's bad for your health. Besides, you don't want to miss the rest of the tournament, do ya?" Will points to the brackets. "Only three rounds left."

"It's gone by so fast…" Karen says. "But I'm coming out on top!" Will snickers. "What's so funny?" Karen asks.

"You can't win." He says. When Karen growls, he clarifies. "That's my job."

"We'll see." She says. They leave the Pokemon Center and each head off; Will to his hotel room, Karen back to the hospital to see her grandfather.


	44. Welcome home Grandpa

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: Yeah, and I'm the Queen of the Universe too.

90909

Alisa & Aaron's house

90909

Alisa made a mistake. She gave Karen, Corin and Lelia fifty bucks each, then directed them to a party store and told them to decorate the living room for a "Welcome Home" party for Aaron. The kids are now in the room putting up the 30 rolls of streamers. Their pokemon are helping too. Murkrow and Corin's Medicham have put up a large "Welcome Home!" banner on the wall behind one of the couches. Sneasel and Corin's Weavile are putting up the window decorations. Corin has to specifically tell them not to cover the _entire_ window with the little flags and balls. Under Corin's father Andrew's supervision Houndoom and Andrew's Magmar are getting the fireplace ready. The fireplace area is completely free of decorations. No one wants the house to burn down of course. Umbreon and Corin's Vaporeon are standing near the front door as lookouts. The last streamers and banners are put up as Corin's mother Alexis and Lelia's mother Erica come in from the kitchen. Gengar and a Marowak follow them. All four are carrying trays of different foods (OK, Alexis is carrying the fruit punch). They all carefully place them on the table and put the covers on the trays and the pitcher. They all know what's coming when Aaron comes in. Crysta and Tom arrive a few moments after they finish the decorating bringing some homemade cookies and cupcakes. Now all they can do is wait.

About a half hour later Alisa and Lelia's father James come in bringing Aaron. A couple of days ago they installed a ramp since Aaron is now in a wheelchair. As they enter the living room Vileplume releases a Petal Dance showering the entire room in a much better version of confetti. Everyone cheers as Aaron splits a wide smile.

"You guys are too much." Aaron says laughing. Alisa just smiles at the three kids.

"I see you three enjoyed yourselves." She says.

"Can we do this again!?" Lelia asks practically jumping up and down. "I like parties!" James catches his daughter out of the air and gives her a hug.

"Let's hope it doesn't take another injury to have a party, hmm?" he says. James puts his daughter down, then he and Andrew help Aaron onto one of the couches. When they lift the covers off the trays on the coffee table Aaron splits a wide smile.

"Finally, some good food." He says.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a diet now?" Alisa asks looking down at all the sweets with a frown. Aaron looks at his wife.

"Diet tomorrow. Real food now." He says grinning. Alisa just sighs and sits on a couch. Everyone laughs as they all dig in.

-0-0

About an hour later

-0-0

Everyone is still in the living room watching the bubbles Vaporeon sent into the air. Lelia's Eevee is jumping up trying to pop them while everyone just laughs. The television is on in the background. It is showing the arena, but no matches are going on right now. An announcer is just talking, so everyone is pretty much ignoring it.

"Should we stop Eevee before she hurts herself?" Aaron finally asks.

"Eevee!" Lelia runs over and grabs her pokemon. Eevee promptly starts crying. Lelia hugs her and goes back to the chair she was sitting on and holds Eevee in her lap.

"Guess she still wants to play." Corin says. Karen is trying not to laugh. Tom has started paying more attention to the television set, up to the point of turning up the volume.

"Something wrong?" Aaron asks.

"I'm not sure…" Tom responds.

"…and still have no information about her whereabouts." The announcer is saying. "Anyone who has seen Rebecca Storm please call the arena or Indigo Plateau PD." The image shows Will standing next to the podium looking confused. An official is standing with him talking to him. It looks like they are arguing. The official finally shakes his head and presses something on his collar.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…" His magnified voice booms out. The announcer stops speaking. "WE HAVE EXHAUSTED THE TIME LIMIT FOR LATE TRAINERS. THEREFORE, WE HAVE NO OPTION BUT TO DECLARE A FOREFEIT TO WILLIAM STRATEEN. WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE." Will turns and leaves the arena with his head down. The announcer starts talking again, but the gang turns away after Tom puts the volume back down.

"Hope the poor girl is all right." Alisa says. Aaron just nods.

"Probably nothing to worry about." Crysta says. "She might have just gotten cold feet and left. It wouldn't be the first time." Karen doesn't look convinced.

"She still should have told them if she was withdrawing." She says. Crysta just nods.

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Corin says. "Come on, gotta keep positive, right?" Karen manages a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Karen says. Before she can say anything else she hears a scratching sound. Umbreon is right on it and races over to the front door. Alisa follows her and tries to see what is going on. When she opens the door she sees an Absol standing there. It doesn't look too good. Karen walks up to them.

"Wonder where this pokemon came from…" Alisa says. Karen's eyes go wide.

"You were one of the battle pokemon in my last round, weren't you?" she says petting Absol. Absol nods, but winces at the same time. There are numerous bruises and scrapes all over it. Karen and Alisa bring it inside with Umbreon following. Corin is already on the phone with Nurse Joy asking if she can come over. Lelia has grabbed a blanket from the closet and one of the throw pillows from a couch and laid them on the floor. Absol lays on them and gives Lelia a small lick on her hand. Lelia pets the pokemon as Corin hangs up the phone. Karen sits down on the floor next to Absol.

"Well?" Karen asks Corin.

"She's on her way." Corin replies. "She said she shouldn't be more than ten minutes." Karen releases a sigh of relief.

"Mommy…" Lelia looks up at her mother. "Can I keep it?" Erica and James look at each other.

"Tell you what," Erica finally says. "If no one else has claimed it, then you can ask Absol if it wants to stay with you. OK?" Lelia splits a huge grin.

"You belong to someone?" Lelia asks Absol. Absol just looks down. Lelia's face falls. "You do, huh?" Absol gives her another lick on her hand and looks up at her with sad eyes.

"Looks like it wants to be with you." Karen says.

"I wanna keep it." Lelia starts whining. Before a full tantrum can happen the doorbell rings. Corin goes to answer it. A moment later he comes back with Nurse Joy.

"It's over here." Corin tells Joy as he brings her over. Karen gets up and moves out of Nurse Joy's way. Joy puts down the med kit she was carrying and looks over Absol.

"Still wanna keep it." Lelia says. Joy gives a small grin.

"Hello Absol." Nurse Joy gives the dark pokemon a small pat on the head. "It's going to be all right. Just relax now." Absol gives a small whine as Joy pulls out some kind of scanner and runs it over Absol. A few really long minutes go by before she looks up.

"The injuries aren't serious, but there are a lot. She's been through a bit of a beating." Joy looks at the family. "Do you know who she belongs to?"

"We have a suspicion." Crysta says. "Absol looks like the one Karen battled in her last round. What was her name…"

"Lisa Selina." Tom has a battle tournament list out. "She really did a number on it emotionally while it was still on the arena." Karen is gritting her teeth. Joy looks up confused. She has pulled another scanner out of her kit and is examining it.

"Well, it _was_ registered to Miss Selina. But she recently released it… no more than two days ago." She puts the scanner away. Lelia brightens up.

"Does that mean I can keep her!?" She asks looking at her parents.

"Is Eevee going to object?" James says with a smile. Lelia looks over at Eevee. Eevee comes over and lies next to Absol. It gives Absol a little lick.

"Eevee's going to help make Absol all better." Alexis says. Lelia smiles.

"All mine…" she says petting Absol. Her parents grin.

"You make sure you take good care of her. And a nice bath would probably make Absol feel a lot better." Joy says packing up her med kit.

"Thank you." Lelia says. Joy gives her a pat on the head and then leaves. Corin snickers.

"What?" Karen asks.

"By the time she's ten," Corin says, "she'll have a full team at this rate." Karen just shakes her head. Lelia is in her own world with her new pet.


	45. QUARTERFINALS

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: Do I really have to??

909

QUARTERFINALS: KAREN OLEKE VS MICHAEL JONES

909

Karen stands on the podium, all of her pokemon ready and eager to go. A young man in his early twenties looks back at her from across the arena. His jeans, white shirt and jean vest all seem really casual and give him the air of someone who is easy to get along with. He, like Karen, has a hand on one of his pokeballs and is merely waiting for the official to start the match. The tension is mounting all around the stadium. There is no room for error at this stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUARTERFINAL MATCH! KAREN OLEKE VS MICHAEL JONES! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The official finally shouts. Karen releases Umbreon while Michael lets rip with another Eeveeloution. Karen doesn't recognize this one though. It is a two-tone blue color and seems to have what looks to Karen like two ponytails down the sides of its face. She learns its name very quickly.

"Glaceon, attack!" Michael cries.

"MOVE!" Karen shouts.

Both pokemon charge a Tackle at each other and end up knocking each other back. Umbreon comes up with a Faint Attack. Glaceon withstands the hit and its Mirror Coat sends the attack right back. Umbreon takes some major damage from that one, but she isn't willing to give up yet. Umbreon dodges Glaceon's Ice Fang and manages to pull off a Moonlight. As soon as the recovery move is complete she dodges Glaceon's Quick Attack and nails one of her own. Both pokemon are getting winded, but neither is willing to admit defeat just yet. Umbreon charges at Glaceon with a very strong Quick Attack. Glaceon is coming up with its own. Both connect head-on, and they knock each other out.

"DOUBLE KNOCK-OUT! BOTH TRAINERS DOWN ONE POKEMON!" The official announces. Karen recalls Umbreon while Michael takes back Glaceon. Taking a deep breath she releases Houndoom. Michael gives her a nod and releases a Flareon. Both pokemon take their positions and get into attack stances. The official signals the match to go on.

"MOVE!" Karen calls.

"GO!" Michael commands.

The two start off with Flamethrowers, which end up doing nothing. Houndoom races up with a Crunch attack that Flareon is just barely able to dodge. Flareon tries to land a Tackle, but Houndoom seems to be waiting for it and nails the Crunch. A Faint Attack finishes off the fire Eeveeloution. Karen can't help but split a wide grin. Michael grins right back as he releases a Vaporeon. Karen doesn't flinch. Neither does Houndoom.

Houndoom races right at Vaporeon trying to Crunch it, but has to dodge a Hydro Pump very quickly. Vaporeon lets loose a Rain Dance. It starts a heavy downpour in the arena. Karen can't see the field anymore because of the heavy rains. But she can hear the official calling Houndoom down. After another moment the rain lets up and Karen can see Houndoom. He is lying on his side completely drenched. Apparently the rain itself did it. _How could a Rain Dance be that strong?_ Karen wonders. She recalls Houndoom. _Hope he's all right…_ The official has called a time-out. Looking behind her she sees Nurse Joy coming up.

"I'll take Houndoom." Joy says. "I've _never_ seen an aggressive Rain Dance…"

"Just make sure he's all right and you'll make me happy." Karen says handing her the pokeball. Joy gives her a smile and a nod and heads back down with Houndoom.

"All set up there?" the official calls up to Karen.

"Yes sir." Karen responds.

"Release the next pokemon!" Karen releases Vileplume with an evil grin.

"Aurora Beam!" Michael shouts.

"DODGE AND GO!" Karen commands.

Vileplume dodges the ice attack and nails a stun spore. Vaporeon is now a sitting duck for the Petal Dance that nails it. Vaporeon isn't down yet though. It manages to let loose another Aurora Beam. Vileplume isn't completely able to dodge this one. But she decides that since Vaporeon hurt her, it can heal her. The Giga Drain is a perfect hit. Vaporeon is down. Michael recalls it. Vileplume gives him a bow as she waits for the next pokemon. Michael grabs his pokeball and launches it. Karen gives a start at the pokemon that emerges.

_It looks like someone turned an Eevee into a plant…_ she thinks. Vileplume gets into attack stance.

"Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Michael shouts.

"Dodge and counter!" Karen responds.

Vileplume dodges the grass-type move and counters with an Acid attack. It hits, but doesn't do as much damage as Karen hoped it would. Both pokemon try Tackle attacks, but they only end up knocking each other back. Vileplume grins, then lets off a Sludge Bomb. Karen blinks, then decides to have a talk with her cousin about any other TMs he gave Vileplume. Meanwhile, the poison move has hit and gone critical. Leafeon is down. Michael is getting mad now. He throws his next pokeball so hard that if it didn't open in midair it probably would have smashed. The Espeon that is released gives him a dirty look. Then it looks at Vileplume. Vileplume is ready for battle. Espeon doesn't seem interested though. It lies down on the arena. After a few minutes of Michael's shouting however it reluctantly it gets into attack form.

"FRUSTRATION!" Michael shouts.

"Dodge and retaliate!" Karen calls.

The Frustration attack misses and hits Karen's podium. The force is almost enough to knock Karen over the railing. _What in the world? That pokemon must HATE him… _Breathing hard Karen is able to steady herself. But when she looks up she is just in time to see Vileplume become the next victim of the Frustration attack. Vileplume goes down. Karen is still trying to catch her breath. She is totally amazed that anyone would _want_ that move. Karen grabs her next pokemon.

"Sneasel, be careful." She says releasing the ice pokemon. Sneasel comes onto the field claws ready. She grins at the Espeon, who for some reason has again decided to lie down.

"FRUSTRATION!" Michael yells again.

"DON'T LET THAT MOVE HIT!" Karen calls. Sneasel thwarts it with Detect, then launches the mother of all Faint Attacks. The ice pokemon is a moving blur repeatedly nailing each one until Espeon finally goes down. Michael is boiling mad now.

"Oh no you don't. I can play with Darks too." He says. An Umbreon is on the field a moment later. Sneasel is ready. The Umbreon just looks angry.

_Not another one… _Karen thinks.

"FRUSTRATION!" Michael calls. Karen doesn't need to say anything as Sneasel jumps up and slams Umbreon's head down. It looks like Sneasel is playing Leap-Frog. Umbreon comes back up quickly though, and tries to hit a Faint Attack. Sneasel answers with one of her own. Both pokemon collide. Both are slammed back. Sneasel is still on her feet. So is Umbreon. Racing up to Umbreon Sneasel bares her claws at a wide spread. The strong Slash is enough to take down Umbreon. Michael recalls it looking furious.

"WINNER, KAREN!" the official makes the announcement. Michael seems to take a deep breath, then grudgingly bows to Karen. Karen returns it. Michael then heads down and out of the arena. Karen heads out herself.

-0-0-

Pokemon Center

-0-0-

"Nurse Joy?" Karen enters the center. Joy comes out from the back. Houndoom trots out from behind the counter. Karen kneels down and hugs the big dog.

"He'll be fine. Just a bit too much at one time." Joy tells Karen.

"Thank you." Karen says. She sits for a few minutes just petting Houndoom.

"You are something else, you know that?" Karen turns around and sees Corin standing behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me you gave Vileplume the Sludge Bomb TM?" she asks. Corin shrugs.

"Mostly because I forgot." Her cousin replies. Karen chuckles. "Did you see the crowd?" he asks her.

"No, I was concentrating on the match," she says. "Why?" Corin smirks.

"So you didn't see the giant 'Elwane School Supports Karen, The True Trainer' banner?" he says. Karen stares at him. Her school was there?

"What the…" Karen starts, but Nurse Joy interrupts.

"You seem to be changing the town." Joy says. "Some people have reported that the traps around the town have been destroyed. And there is supposed to be a huge number of kids applying to be Trainers." Nurse Joy and Corin both smile at Karen.

"You're changing their minds." Corin says. "You're the first person in a long time they have wanted to follow. I hear the older adults there are still desperately trying to keep them from looking, but they are losing badly." He smiles, then pats Houndoom on the head. "You should be proud."

"I think I'm more scared than anything else." Karen says. Corin laughs. Then he grabs her hand. Houndoom pushes his nose into her other hand and gives her the sad eyes. Karen pets the big dog. "Want a treat, huh?" Houndoom's tail starts going at full speed. Corin laughs again.

"Come on. Party at grandma's." he says leading her and Houndoom out.


	46. Wrongs Righted

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

09090909

"All hail Princess Eevee and Princess Absol!"

Karen and Corin look up from their board game. They are sitting at a patio table in Alisa and Aaron's back yard. When they see the two pokemon being led in by Lelia, they both burst out laughing. Both Eevee and Absol have beach towels over their backs like capes, and on their heads are what appear to be paper crowns. Lelia puts her hands on her hips and glares at her cousins.

"What's so funny!?" she demands. This makes them laugh harder, but they are trying desperately to stop. Their pokemon come over to see what is so funny. Lelia is incensed when they start cracking up. Poor Eevee and Absol start trying to get the towels off. Umbreon starts to act sympathetic and tries to help Eevee get her towel off.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?!" Corin finally gets out. Lelia is getting angrier by the second. Before the full fight can start Alisa comes out with a plate of cookies and some lemonade. She looks at the kids and pokemon laughing hysterically and at Lelia's red face. With a small grin she puts the tray down on the table next to the board game.

"I'm not even going to ask." She says as she heads back inside. Absol and Eevee have finally gotten the towels and crowns off. Eevee saw the cookies and goes up to Karen trying to get one. The first thing she tries is the innocent act. Karen grins.

"Human cookies Eevee," Karen says. "Not pokemon cookies." Eevee pulls out the full sad eyes. Lelia storms up and grabs two of the cookies. She gives one to Eevee and brings the other over to Absol.

"My mommy gives them cookies." She says. Karen just sighs. Corin is holding his sides. Lelia glares at him before going inside to tell Alisa she forgot the cups for the lemonade.

_Later that day_

Lelia is still mad that they didn't like the royalty act she tried earlier. She and Corin followed Karen back to the hotel to check out who her next opponent is. As Karen is checking out the board someone taps her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Karen turns around. She sees a young boy, maybe a couple of years older than her, standing behind her. Corin and Lelia are watching him, not really sure if they should do anything or not.

"You Karen Oleke?" he asks. Karen nods. "Name's Andy Zelah. I heard you're the reason I'm still in the tournament."

"I don't follow." Karen says.

"Remember someone named Brina?" Andy asks. Karen nods. "Well, I was supposed to be his first round opponent."

"Threatened, right?" Karen asks. Andy nods.

"They knew about my mom's new Mantyke," he says. "The note I got said it wouldn't make it to its first birthday if I didn't throw the match." Karen growls.

"That's horrible." She says.

"Yeah. I didn't want to risk it, so I just forfeited." Andy grins at Karen. "Then I found out about what you did. They held a special match for the two of us that had to back out." He extends his hand. "So I'm your semi-final opponent." Karen grins as she takes his hand.

"I hope you will give me a good match then." She says.

"Don't worry. I intend to." Andy says. He looks at Corin and Lelia. "Friends of yours?" he asks.

"My cousins." Karen responds. Andy nods to them.

"You guys not in the tournament?" he asks.

"I just came back from one a couple of weeks before this started." Corin says. "I was over in Kanto." He gestures to Lelia. "She's too young." Lelia glares at Corin.

"What's with her?" Andy asks Karen. Karen grins.

"She's a little… um… upset with Corin and me right now." Karen replies.

"Is this one of those 'you had to be there' bits?" Andy says grinning.

"Sorta." Corin answers.

"Hey, I gotta go. I promised my mom I'd find out when the match was. I need to go call her." Andy says. "See ya Saturday! And good luck!"

"Good luck to you too!" Karen says. As Andy turns and leaves, she turns to Corin. "I never heard of a special match."

"They held it yesterday." Corin says. "I just heard this morning. They don't normally do it, but they said circumstances warranted it." Karen nods. Lelia is still glaring at the two of them. Karen finally sighs.

"If we get her an ice cream, will that make it better?" Karen whispers to Corin.

"I'll be surprised if it doesn't work." He whispers back. Karen grins.

"Hey Lelia, would you like a sundae?" Karen asks. Lelia immediately lights up.

"LET'S GO!" Lelia grabs a wrist from both cousins and drags them to the ice cream shop.


	47. SEMIFINALS

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: The usual.

909090

SEMIFINALS: KAREN OLEKE VS ANDREW ZELAH

909090

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST SEMI-FINAL MATCH!" The announcer gets the crowd going. "ONLY FOUR TRAINERS REMAIN. WHO WILL GO ON TO CLAIM VICTORY!? LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" He signals to both trainers to release their first pokemon. Andrew grabs a pokeball and lets it rip. A huge Cloyster appears on the field. Karen isn't dumb; she knows it is an ice-type. So she goes in another direction. Gengar is her first.

"Aurora Beam!" Andrew shouts.

"Dodge and GO!" Karen commands.

Gengar dodges the ice move and uses Double Team. It doesn't have quite the effect he hoped, though, as Cloyster just starts throwing moves at all of them. Getting mad, Gengar re-uses Double Team, but starts the spinning routine with it this time. Cloyster tries in vain to Clamp it, but it can't connect. Andrew grits his teeth as Gengar starts raining Shadow Balls on Cloyster.

"USE SURF!" he shouts. Gengar hears it and floats up above the water moves reach just in time. But Cloyster rides it up and nails the Clamp move. Gengar is struggling to break free, but Cloyster is holding on tight. Karen is trying desperately to think of a way to get him free. Gengar finally manages to get an arm free and pulls a Shadow Punch. It is enough to force Cloyster to let go. Another Shadow Punch finishes the water pokemon, but Gengar is just barely holding on. Andrew recalls his pokemon.

"ROUND TO GENGAR!" the announcer makes it official. "CALL NEXT POKEMON!" Andrew gives Karen a small grin, then releases a Weavile. Karen gulps.

_I wonder if he understands what 'overkill' is. _Karen wonders. Gengar is too weak to put up much of a defense, but he tries anyway. Double Team is thwarted by Weavile's Faint Attack. The dark move is enough to take down the ghost. Karen recalls him.

"ROUND TO WEAVILE!" the announcer says. Both trainers are down one pokemon. Karen nods to Andrew, then grabs her next pokemon.

_I can play types too._ Karen thinks as she releases Houndoom. Andrew grins at her again and shrugs.

"Houndoom, light it up!" Karen commands.

"Dodge and use Revenge!" Andrew calls. Houndoom misses with the Flamethrower, but is able to dodge the fighting move. He looks right at Weavile, who is charging at him for a Slash. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and rips off a powerful Fire Blast. Weavile rams right into it. Amazingly, it is still on its feet. Weavile launches another Slash attack, missing Houndoom's main body but hitting his tail. Houndoom makes it very clear that he didn't appreciate that by throwing a Flamethrower right in Weavile's face. The ice pokemon is down.

"ROUND TO HOUNDOOM!" The announcer motions for Andrew to send out his next pokemon. He obliges with Magcargo. Houndoom snorts at the other fire pokemon. Magcargo just stares at him. Then he lets Houndoom know just what it thinks of him by nailing a Rock Throw. Houndoom is angry and launches a Faint Attack. It connects, but puts him in a perfect position for Ancientpower. The rock move hits and goes critical. Houndoom is barely holding on, but not willing to give up. He slams a Crunch attack that somehow goes critical. Magcargo then tries another Rock Throw while Houndoom launches another Faint Attack. Both attacks hit, but both pokemon also go down.

"DOUBLE KNOCK OUT! BOTH POKEMON DOWN!" Karen recalls Houndoom as Magcargo goes back to Andrew. Karen grins, then releases Sneasel. Andrew releases Primeape. Karen gulps, then grits her teeth. She knows this will be a rough one.

"Cross Chop!" Andrew shouts.

"Dodge and Go!" Karen yells.

Both pokemon move instantly. Primeape misses the fighting move as Sneasel dodges and heads up for a Slash attack. But before she can hit it she is forced off course to dodge a Karate Chop. Primeape seems to just be waiting for Sneasel to come to it. Sneasel finally gets the idea and unleashes Ice Beam. It hits, but doesn't do much. Primeape finally manages to catch Sneasel and nails a Close Combat. It's double Super-effective, and poor Sneasel goes down. Karen recalls her.

"ROUND TO PRIMEAPE!" The announcer makes it official. He turns to Karen and she nods.

_Is that the only fighter? I have to be careful._ Karen thinks as she calls her next pokemon. She decides not to go the direct route and calls Vileplume. Andrew shrugs, and then grins.

"RAGE!" he shouts.

"Dodge and counter!"

Vileplume is barely able to dodge Primeape's attack, but she decides that she likes sitting ducks. Primeape is caught in the Stun Spore attack and its legs get paralyzed. But it gets creative and starts running _on its hands_. Karen is in shock when she sees this. Vileplume is caught by surprise, but recovers quickly. Primeape is able to get close enough to use Fury Attack. But it is also close enough to get a face full of Sludge Bomb. As it tries to wipe the gunk off its face Vileplume backs away. She starts gathering energy for a Solarbeam. Primeape has finally wiped enough away to see and starts walking on its hands again trying to get to Vileplume. The grass pokemon lets loose the Solarbeam. Primeape drops flat on its stomach and the beam misses. Karen pounds the railing. It was so close. Meanwhile, Primeape has managed to get to Vileplume again, but this time he doesn't bother with a move. It grabs the grass pokemon's leg and throws her across the arena. Vileplume lands hard. Once again Primeape starts running on its hands toward her. Getting mad, she rips off a Giga Drain. The move hits, causing Primeape to fall. But a moment later, the entire stadium has to cover their ears as Primeape uses Screech. By the time Vileplume recovers Primeape is right in front of her again. She decides to give it a face full of Sludge Bomb again, and this time it sticks. Primeape is finally down.

"ROUND TO VILEPLUME!" the announcer says as Andrew recalls his fighter. Andrew looks at Karen and gives her a thumbs-up. Karen grins. The next pokemon from Andrew is a Gallade. Karen remembers this one from her court proceedings. She knows that she has the only pokemon on her team that is vulnerable to psychic moves.

"Psycho Cut!" Andrew calls.

"Dodge and MOVE!" Karen calls.

The psychic move just barely misses, and Vileplume lets off a Sludge Bomb. But a Psychic attack blasts right through it. Karen is in shock. That is something she hasn't seen before. Vileplume tries a Giga Drain. It works, but doesn't do as much as she was hoping. Gallade is unrelenting with the psychic moves, and finally Vileplume goes down. Karen recalls her.

"ROUND TO GALLADE!" the announcer is saying. Karen stops hearing. She releases a certain little birdie. She grins as Murkrow stretches her wings and smiles at Gallade.

"I can deal with a bird." Andrew calls over to Karen. Karen just smirks.

"We'll see." She says. Andrew smirks back.

"SLASH!" Andrew calls.

"In the air!" Karen commands.

Both pokemon obey, Murkrow dodging the Slash attack and taking to the air. She rains down Wing Attacks, keeping out of Gallade's reach. Gallade is trying desperately to get to Murkrow, but is unable. Finally it succumbs to the flying attacks. Andrew recalls him while glaring at Murkrow.

"ROUND TO MURKROW!" the announcer nods to Andrew, who releases his last pokemon.

"It's not over yet!" he calls as Meganium appears. Karen is puzzled, but shrugs and nods.

"Wing Attack!" she calls.

"Hidden Power!" Andrew commands.

The flying move misses, but Hidden Power hits and causes Murkrow to fall out of the air. Meganium slams a Body Slam on the bird in an effort to eliminate the use of flying moves. Unfortunately for Murkrow, it works. All moves using her wings are useless. But she can still use Peck. It doesn't do much damage though, and Meganium ends the round with another good solid Body Slam.

"ROUND TO MEGANIUM." The announcer says. "BOTH TRAINERS DOWN TO LAST POKEMON!" The crowd screams as Karen releases her first friend. Umbreon is on the field looking up at the grass pokemon. The tension is thick as both pokemon decide not to wait for their trainers.

A Razor Leaf from Meganium misses as Umbreon comes up with a Faint Attack. The Dark move hits dead-on, but doesn't appear to do much. Meganium tries to get a Body slam in but misses. Umbreon gives it a good Bite, but quickly leaps away to dodge the Hidden Power. But she isn't able to dodge the Solarbeam. It is a direct hit, but Umbreon isn't down yet. She launches a Faint Attack near Meganium's head to confuse it, then makes sure she is out of her opponent's vision. The sky grows dark as Umbreon uses Moonlight. By the time Meganium finds Umbreon, the healing move has worked and Umbreon is charging right at it. Meganium answers with a charge of its own. Umbreon veers off at the last second and hits a Faint Attack from below. Meganium is forced off the ground by a few inches and slams face first into the ground. It gets up slowly, but isn't able to do anything as Umbreon slams it with Tackle. Meganium finally goes down.

"ROUND TO UMBREON! MATCH TO KAREN!!" The crowd is on its feet screaming. Umbreon races up the podium and jumps on Karen. She holds her little pokemon and gives her a kiss.

"Thank you Umbreon." She says. Umbreon beams. Karen, still holding Umbreon, bows to the crowd before heading down. At the bottom of the stairs is Andrew. He's grinning.

"That was awesome." He says as they head out. "Can we do that again?" Karen can't help but grin.

"That'd be great." She replies. "But first we should get these guys healed up."

"Yeah, then you gotta take down a psychic." Andrew tells her. Karen blinks a few times.

"What?" she says. Umbreon is looking at Andrew, still in Karen's arms. Andrew pets the dark pokemon.

"I asked the official when I came down. They were holding both Semi-finals at the same time." He looks up as they reach the outside of the stadium. "Someone named Will Strateen won." Karen stops dead. Even Umbreon looks stunned. Andrew notices and stops walking. "Did I say something wrong?" Karen shakes her head.

"Will, he's the one who helped me get started as a trainer." Karen says. "And in Ecruteak his grandmother predicted we would face each other in the finals." Andrew blinks a few times.

"Whoa…" then he smirks. "Did she say who would win?" Karen shakes her head. Andrew's smile gets bigger.

"What?" Karen asks.

"So find out." He says. Karen splits an evil grin. They both head over to the Pokemon Center to get their pokemon healed. Karen can't help but smile as she waits for them to come back from Nurse Joy.

_Finally… one on one…_


	48. Friend FaceOff

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: Seriously… what to you think?

A/N: I apologize for the wait. I'll try to get the rest up soon.

9090909

A car pulls up to the stadium on Indigo Plateau. A man, woman, and little girl get out. The man and woman talk a moment. The woman then takes the hand of the girl and brings her over to a building with a large yard while the man goes to the ticket counter of the stadium. About a half hour later they meet up again. They get back into the car and head to a hotel. In the little girl's lap is a Vulpix.

8989

Karen heads down to the cafeteria at about noon. Tomorrow is the final match. As she enters she sees Will bringing a tray over to a table. After grabbing her own food she heads over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" she asks. Will looks up and smirks at her.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" he says. Karen grins.

"No. That's tomorrow." She replies. Will laughs as he gestures to the seat. Karen sits down and releases her pokemon. Once everyone has their food she turns back to Will. He's still smiling.

"Nervous?" he asks her.

"You wish." Karen responds with an evil smirk.

"You should be." Will tells her. "Your family will be literally right there." Karen's jaw drops.

"Seriously?!" she finally gets out.

"Yeah." Will takes a sip of his drink. "They will be sitting along the side of the arena with one pokemon out each. They will have a fence there for their protection, so you won't need to worry about that. They are going to be announced before you go out."

"So who's coming for you?" Karen asks.

"My mom and dad, and Grandma Opena." He says. "Dad came up the other day. He said he was actually impressed with me, but still thinks I should have a fighter." He gives Karen an evil smile. "He gave me a pokemon since I didn't have six. He said it was from Sinnoh. I spent the other day getting to know him." Looking directly at Karen he tries to look menacing. "You're toast."

Karen isn't intimidated. "Toast nothing. You're my favorite burger. Burnt to a crisp." Will just laughs.

"Believe it when I see it." He responds. "By the time I'm done with you… hmm?" Will stops talking as a young woman approaches their table. She appears to be in her late teens and has long black hair. The bright red dress seems to highlight the bright white sling holding her bandaged arm. She looks straight at Will.

"Are you William Strateen?" she asks. When Will nods, she continues. "I'm Rebecca Storm. I wanted to apologize for not showing up." She indicates her injured arm. "I asked them to let the stadium know, but I found out they didn't. Sorry."

"You all right?" Will asks. Karen watches concerned.

"Yeah. I tripped over one of my pokemon's toys. That's all. It's not broken, just a sprain, but they said it was close so I have to wear this for a while." She gives Will a small bow. "Guess I have to wait 'till next time to battle you." Will smiles and nods to her.

"I look forward to it. But next time make sure your pokemon pick up their toys." Rebecca laughs, then nods.

"Oh don't worry, I don't think they will leave them around anymore." She turns to leave. "Good luck to you both in the finals!" She calls as she reaches the stairs. Then she disappears.

"Least she has a sense of humor about the whole thing. " Karen says. Will nods.

"I'm just glad she's all right." He says. He looks right at Karen. "Let's get it done. "

"Loser buys the ice cream?" Karen says grinning. Will laughs.

"You're on." He responds. They go back to their lunches looking forward to the final match.

_**FINAL ROUND: KAREN OLEKE VS WILLIAM STRATEEN**_

Karen is on the blue side of the arena. She hasn't actually entered yet; she is still waiting for the announcement. She can hear everything perfectly.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! The final round you've all been waiting for! For the first time in history TWO rookies have made it to the final round! This will be an historic match! First, let's welcome the family of William Strateen!**

Karen listens as massive applause follows the announcement. _Hasn't this guy ever heard of 'ladies first'?_ She wonders. _Ah well. _More cheering can be heard as the announcer starts up again.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Grandmother Opena Gratin and her Alakazam! Father and Mother Angelo and Slya Strateen with Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee!" **Even in the back where Karen is standing the cheering is almost deafening. **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Finalist William Strateen!"** The cheering gets even louder as Will enters the arena. Karen takes a few breaths to steady herself.

_Nothing to worry about. Even if I lose, it won't matter._ Karen tries to calm herself. Not easy when there are butterflies in your stomach trying desperately to get out.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the family of Karen Oleke**!" Karen isn't sure how the crowd can keep turning up the volume like that. **"Grandparents Thomas and Crysta Oleke with Dragonair and Espeon! Grandparents Aaron and Alisa Tomson with Hitmontop and Gardevoir! Uncle and Aunt Andrew and Alexis Tomson with Wartortle and Jolteon! Cousin Corin Tomson with Weavile! Uncle and Aunt James and Erica Crown with Dratini and Marowak! Cousin Lelia Crown and Eevee! Father and Mother Daniel and Kathleen Oleke! Sister Serena with Vulpix!"**

Karen almost faints. Her _parents_ are here!? What is going on? She clenches her fists. _Do they really think they can just walk back into my life after abandoning me?!_ Karen tries to stay calm. _OK… deal with the match first, then find out what's going on._

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! On the blue side finalist Karen Oleke!"** Karen walks into the arena. Her family is behind a clear shield on one side of the arena. Will's family is facing them on the other side. Karen climbs the platform and looks around. Will is facing her frowning. He keeps glancing over at Karen's parents. Karen catches his eye and points to a pokeball. Will takes the hint and gets ready. From where Karen is standing her family is along the line on her left while Will's is on her right. The referee is holding two flags and ready to go.

"**Trainers, call your first pokemon**!"

"Exeggutor!" Will calls his first pokemon out. Karen grins.

"Double hit!" she says. Throwing out the pokeball a swarm of pink bubbles announces Murkrow. Will just stares at Karen for a second, then bursts out laughing. Karen starts drumming her fingers on the railing in front of her. Will stops and finally calms down enough to start the match.

"Leech seed!" he calls.

"Whirlwind and move!"

Murkrow blows the seeds away before they can make contact. She soars up into the air and then swoops down at an arc trying to get a high momentum Wing Attack. But as she gets closer she has to veer off to avoid an Egg Bomb attack. She swerves around trying to hit the grass pokemon from behind. Exeggutor is able to dodge, but it is close. Murkrow swings around trying for another Wing Attack. It misses, but just barely. Exeggutor throws another Egg Bomb which unfortunately hits right in Murkrow's face. The bird is temporarily blinded. Exeggutor takes advantage of this to knock her down with a Slam.

**"Round to Exeggutor!"** the official announces. Karen recalls her little birdie and grits her teeth. _All right buddy, no more Ms. Nice Guy. _Karen thinks. She grabs her next pokemon. A huge amount of black hearts announces Sneasel.

"GO!" Both trainers shout at the same time. Sneasel dodges Exeggutor's Egg Bomb and jumps on top of him. Then, at point-blank range, she lets loose the most powerful Ice Beam she can. Exeggutor is down. Will recalls him. A moment later Slowbro is on the field.

Sneasel's Quick Attack seems to have almost no effect on the huge water pokemon. Slowbro takes advantage of the close proximity to shoot a Hydro Pump. It sends Sneasel back into Karen's podium.

"Sneasel!" Karen shouts. Sneasel gets up and glares at Slowbro. She quickly glances up at Karen as if to say 'Don't worry'. Then she starts glowing. Karen has no idea what her pokemon is doing. Neither does Slowbro until it is too late. Sneasel apparently picked up Return somewhere. It hits and goes critical. Karen is speechless. She can't help but smile at her little pokemon.

**"Round to Sneasel!"** The official motions to Will to choose his next pokemon. Will looks right at Karen with a very evil grin. Karen grins right back. A moment later she sees where her friend's confidence comes from. A Gallade is on the field and immediately starts a glaring contest with Sneasel.

_That must be the pokemon his father gave him._ Karen realizes. _It's a psychic with fighter capabilities. This could get bad._

Sneasel isn't impressed. Until she has to dodge a Jump Kick. Gallade misses, but instead of hurting himself he bounces right off the floor and comes back with another kick. There is no doubt he is very well trained. Sneasel is once again able to dodge, but just barely. It puts Gallade in for a perfect Close Combat. Sneasel goes down.

**"Round to Gallade!"** The official signals to Karen to get another pokemon out. Karen looks at Gallade. Inspiration strikes as she releases her next pokemon.

"Gengar!" A combination of fire and flower petals announces the ghost pokemon. Will is looking at her like she's lost it. Out of the corner of her eye Karen can see her cousin Corin laughing his head off. _I'll get you both later_, she thinks. In the meantime, the battle has begun.

Gallade has found out that his fighting moves are useless against the ghost pokemon. He launches a Psycho Cut, but Gengar survives the blow and strikes back with Shadow Ball. Gallade doesn't look so good anymore, but isn't willing to give up. Both pokemon launch attacks; Gengar with another Shadow Ball, Gallade with a Night Slash. Both hit for major damage. Both pokemon go down.

**"Round is a draw! Trainers, choose your next pokemon!"** Karen and Will both grab their pokeballs. Will releases Jynx, Karen releases Houndoom.

Neither pokemon wait for their trainers. Jynx starts by trying to land a Body Slam. Houndoom dodges and shoots off a Fire Blast. A quick Protect makes the fire move useless. Jynx then decides that if she's going down, so is Houndoom. The Perish Song ensures that Houndoom will go down. Houndoom makes it very clear that he didn't appreciate that by racing up to her mid-song and throwing a Fire Blast that couldn't possibly miss. Jynx goes down, but the Perish Song is in effect. Karen growls at Will as he recalls his pokemon.

**"Round to Houndoom!"** The official starts as the Perish Song finally claims Houndoom. **"Houndoom down by Perish Song!"** He signals to Karen to recall her pokemon. Karen does so, still glaring at Will. He's grinning as he holds his next pokeball. Karen releases hers first. Electric bolts announce Vileplume.

"I'm taking those seals!" Will shouts laughing. "This is getting weird!"

"Tough!" Karen calls back. Will is still laughing as he brings out one of his Xatu. Now Karen is in double trouble. All she can do is cross her fingers and hope.

Vileplume gets things started with Leech Seed. Xatu blows them away, but never sees the second set coming. The seeds burst open and tangle Xatu's wings forcing her to the ground. Vileplume then thows a Toxic at the bird. It hits and poisons her. However, it also dissolved the Leech Seed. Xatu flies up into the air and aims a Fly attack. Vileplume moves away at the last second. Xatu ends up eating the floor. She somehow recovers and releases a Psychic attack. It goes critical, and Vileplume goes down. Karen takes a deep breath as she recalls Vileplume. Then her star comes out to a multitude of stars. Umbreon is on the field.

Umbreon looks at Xatu. By now the poison has done a good deal of damage. Umbreon shrugs, then nails a series of Quick Attacks and Faint Attacks. It isn't long before the weakened pokemon is down. Will recalls his bird. He nods to Karen. They both know that the largest battle had now begun. Both trainers first pokemon will now go head-to-head. Will releases his other Xatu, his first Natu. Even the pokemon seem to realize the magnitude of the battle. After a few tense moments, the command is finally given.

"GO!"


	49. Victor Crowned

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: do I _really_ have to say it every time?

12121

Anyone who is just arriving has to stand in the aisle to see. The entire arena is on its feet. The battle is at its climax. Both trainers are down to one pokemon. And neither will admit defeat.

Umbreon launches a Faint Attack at Xatu. Xatu dodges and takes to the air. Umbreon tries to launch another attack off Karen's podium but still falls short. Xatu is sending whirlwind attacks at Umbreon which are easily dodged. Umbreon needs to get Xatu back down. She lights up with an idea.

Karen watches her pokemon take a very deep breath. Both she and Will can't figure out what Umbreon's doing. A moment later, though, she is holding onto the railing to keep from falling over from laughing too hard. Umbreon has just blown Xatu a very long raspberry. Will just smacks his head with his hand.

Xatu, however, has taken the bait. He tries to dive-bomb Umbreon. Umbreon waits, then dodges at the last second. Xatu is able to pull up and goes straight at the dark pokemon with no fear at all. Umbreon meets him with a Faint Attack head-on. Xatu's Headbutt hits at the same time. Both pokemon are sent flying back. But they don't stay down long. Umbreon tries to get close enough for a Bite attack. Xatu is back in the air, but is swooping down trying to land a Wing Attack. Umbreon is trying to land an attack every time Xatu comes close enough, but has to keep dodging the Flying attacks. She finally stands in front of Will's podium as Xatu comes in full force with another Wing Attack. Jumping away at the last second she watches as Xatu goes beak-first into the podium. Umbreon can't tell if Xatu is out or not, so she hangs back. The official starts a 10 count. Just before he finishes Xatu stirs and gets up. The bird glares at Umbreon, making it very clear he didn't appreciate that little dodge. Umbreon races in full force trying to Bite the bird, but ends up getting nailed by Hidden Power. Umbreon is sent flying backwards and lands hard. Xatu takes to the air again. The countdown starts for Umbreon, but she is able to get back up in time. She looks up at Xatu like she is trying to think. Then she looks at Will's podium. Xatu isn't much higher than it is. Confused, Xatu watches as Umbreon walks over to Karen's side. Karen can't figure out what her pokemon is doing either. Soon, however, it becomes clear. Umbreon is getting a running start. She races a Faint Attack at Will's podium. Xatu races down to intercept the dark pokemon with his own Headbutt. Both pokemon collide. Both drop.

But there's a problem. Both pokemon are down, but it looks like the same time. The official can't say clearly which side won. Karen looks over at Will. He shrugs, then points over to the side of the arena. When she looks, she sees a camera recording and broadcasting the match. The official is still trying to determine who won. Karen gets his attention and points to the camera. He nods and looks to Will. Will nods his acceptance. The official says something to the announcer on the floor, then goes to the cameraman.

"**Ladies and gentlemen,**" The announcer addresses the crowd. "**We are unable to determine the victor from the floor, so the call has gone to video review. We ask for your patience. Thank you.**" Another official comes in and checks on Umbreon and Xatu. After a moment she signals for the trainers to recall their pokemon. Meanwhile, the match official is checking the replay on the camera. The stadium goes dead silent. It's like everyone is holding their breath. After about ten minutes the official finally comes back.

"You don't get much closer than that." He calls up to the trainers. Then he turns to the cameraman and motions to the screen where the trainers' pictures are displayed. The cameraman nods, and the display changes to the camera view of the match. In _extremely_ slow motion Xatu's wing hits the ground first. Karen and Will are both shocked. The official raises the blue flag high.

**"In one of the closest matches we have ever seen in tournament history, the winner is Karen Oleke!"** The announcer is drowned out by the screaming crowd. Both Karen's family and Will's family are on their feet cheering too. Karen is breathing hard. She can't imagine how close it was. She comes down onto the field, and Will meets her there. They don't bother with hands; not when a hug is better. The crowd turns up the volume as the two trainers leave the arena followed by their very proud families.

But Karen is frowning once she is off the field. _One thing left to take care of…_


	50. The Final Showdown

Queen of the Darkness

Disclaimer: -_-

909090

_Pokemon Center_

Will knows it. Tom and Crysta Oleke know it. Daniel Oleke _should_ know. Will is pulling his parents and grandmother back from the "blast zone" while Tom and Crysta try to do the same for the rest of Karen's family. Even Nurse Joy seems to figure out what is about to happen, and makes sure to stay clear. The only people who seem unaware are Daniel and Kathleen, Karen's parents. Kathleen is holding little Serena's hand preventing her from escaping. The two adults still in the firing area seem confused as to why everyone is backing away. For about another five seconds.

"**Just what is the big idea!?**" Karen shouts. Her parents actually back up. "**You abandon me; tell me I'm worthless, evil and stupid because I wanted a pokemon; and yet you still think you can just walk back into my life?!"** Karen just glares at her parents daring them to justify themselves. Teeth clenched, she turns her back on them. "**Go away**."

"Karen…" Kathleen starts, "I… I never said…" Karen interrupts her.

"You stayed silent." She says without turning around. "You agreed with him. You aided him, and went along with him and never said otherwise. You are just as guilty." Karen clenches her fist. "And I bet it was _your_ idea to legally throw me away." Kathleen gasps, then shakes her head.

"Well, we obviously were wrong." Daniel says. "And…" Karen interrupts again.

"So now that I'm doing well you're going to say you were always with me? Now that I've started to make something of myself, you think you can just walk back in?"

"That's wasn't what I was going to say." Daniel groans. "Apparently we aren't the only ones who underestimated you. And in the interest of fairness, your mother protested us handing over custody. I did it anyway."

"And yet," Karen is unrelenting, "When I was 7 it was _mother's_ idea to say my grandparents were dead!" Daniel and Kathleen are in shock. Karen can almost sense it. "Yeah, I heard you." Daniel tries to say something, but all that comes out is stammering. Everyone else is completely silent. They all feel that this is something that has to be done. But something totally unexpected happens.

"Am I stupid too?" Serena looks up at her adoptive parents. Her Vulpix is looking up at them too. Kathleen is actually close to tears.

"No, you're not." She says. She smiles slightly at Karen's back. "Karen taught us that. That's why Vulpix is here." Karen looks down without moving her head. Then she turns to Will. He gives a small smile, then gestures to Daniel and Kathleen.

"Yeah, they mean it." He says. "They're being honest, and they do regret all of it."

"And you're scaring your adopted little sister." Will's grandmother Opena chimes in. Karen sighs.

"Fine." She finally says turning back to face them. "I'll give it another chance. But if you block me again I'm outta here, got it?!"

"I doubt you'll have a problem with that." Kathleen says. The tension lessens and everyone finally comes together. Serena gives Karen the big sad eyes. Karen just shakes her head and hugs her new little sister. Vulpix jumps up trying to get in. Tom and Crysta hug Daniel.

"I knew it would happen eventually." Crysta says. Meanwhile, Kathleen is with the Tomsons.

"Do this again and I smack you, got it sis?" Erica says. Kathleen chuckles through tears.

"Don't worry, Karen won't let me." She says. Karen has broken away to get her pokemon.

"Happy now?" Will says next to her.

"I think 'relieved' is a better word." She responds. She looks out the window.

"You've come a long way." Karen turns to see her father standing behind her. "I have to admit, I'm proud my daughter is so strong." Karen just smirks.

"I guess this is the end of the road." Will says. Karen looks around the room, then back out the window.

"No." she finally says. "There's a huge world out there, and I'm gonna see it all."

"Your path is your own." Kathleen says. Karen turns to see her mother beside her father. She grins.

"Just try to stop me." She dares her parents.

"No, we've learned our lesson. And we know you are strong enough." Kathleen says.

"Regardless of what the psychics say," Daniel starts with a glance at Will's family, "you choose your own fate. Go show us what else you can do."

"Play first!" Serena comes up with her Vulpix. Karen smiles, then turns to Will.

"Yeah, I remember." He says recognizing the look on her face. "Ice cream for you and your pokemon."

"I'll go easy on ya and split it." She says. As the entire group heads out Karen looks out to the sky.

_I'm gonna leave my mark on the world, just wait and see._


End file.
